Ragnarök
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Eine Komödie der Irrungen: Hermine auf Abwegen und ein doppelter Snape.... Alternative zu Buch 7


_Disclaimer:_ Uns gehört wieder einmal (fast) gar nichts, bis auf Hermines Wohnung, die allerdings eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit der von Mr. Spock hat, zumindest, was die Bücherstapel anbelangt … ggg

Und wie immer, verdienen wir nichts an dieser Geschichte, außer einer Menge Spaß und hoffentlich das ein oder andere Review, über das wir uns garantiert einen Keks freuen werden. AufdenKnienrutschendundbettelndkuckend

Wir haben diese Geschichte angefangen, bevor Band 7 erschienen ist und trotzig beschlossen, sie so zu Beenden, wie wir es uns vorgenommen hatten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt fehlten uns nur Kapitel 10,11 und 12. Wir haben uns in keiner Weise vom letzten Buch beeinflussen lassen, auf die mitwirkenden Charaktere hatten wir uns schon vorher eingeschossen!

Der folgende Text ist eine Koproduktion zwischen Lapislazuli und Mr. Spock und verdankt seine Entstehung im weitesten Sinne einer Reihe von Irrtümern. Ja ja, was ein falsch interpretierter Satz und ein fehlerhafter Dateianhang so auslösen kann …

E-Mail-Konferenzen, bis der Server qualmt!

Eigentlich sollte es ja eine Kurzgeschichte werden, aber irgendwie konnten wir uns nicht bremsen, nachdem wir einmal angefangen hatten…

Hoffentlich habt Ihr beim Lesen nur halb so viel Spaß wie wir beim Ausdenken!

P.S. Das Strandshirt hat Mr. Spock extra auf Fuerteventura gekauft, nicht ahnend, dass es **diese **Verwendung finden würde… Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es allerdings noch hellblau. Und **ohne **pinkfarbene Herzchen!

Vielen lieben Dank auch wie immer an Ninjasan85, die unsere Geschichte betagelesen hat und **immer **noch ein Vertippserli findet.

„**SPOCK, GEH MAL ZUR SEITE UND HALT DIE KLAPPE!!"** Jetzt darf ich mal...Das Grundgerüst war meines, aber Spock hat geschuftet und sich die Finger wundgeschrieben. Ich hatte nur Bauaufsicht. Eure Lapislazuli

„ Du kannst jetzt wieder weitermachen, Spock..."

_**Ragnarök**_

_Von Mr.Spock und Lapislazuli_

**Prolog:**

Voldemort war zurückgekehrt und erneut befand sich die Welt der Zauberer im Krieg. Im immerwährenden Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse hatte ein neues Kapitel begonnen, allgegenwärtig in den Herzen und Köpfen der Menschen. Schwer wie dunkler Qualm lagen Angst und Schrecken auf der magischen Welt. Freude und Unbeschwertheit wichen zurück und machten Platz für Misstrauen und Verrat. Ein neues Zeitalter hatte begonnen, das Zeitalter der Finsternis.

**Kapitel 1**

**In der Winkelgasse**

Hermine Granger schaute auf die Uhr. Gleich schon elf! Sie sollte sich besser beeilen, wenn sie ihre Besorgungen heute noch komplettieren wollte. Sie brauchte neues Pergament, neue Federn und – natürlich – ein paar neue Bücher. Eilig hastete sie die Winkelgasse entlang. Von dem fröhlichen bunten Treiben vergangener Tage war auch hier nichts mehr zu spüren.

Die Winkelgasse war nicht mehr die Stätte fröhlicher Zerstreuungen, sondern sie war hässlich geworden wie ein von der Pest heimgesuchter Ort. Angst und eine tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit lagen fast greifbar in der Luft. Die Menschen scharrten sich wie schutzsuchend in stillen Gruppen zusammen und erledigten hastig ihre Angelegenheiten. Die einst so bunten schillernden Schaufenster, in denen sonst die Trankzutaten, Zauberstäbe, Quidditchzubehör oder die neuesten Zauberbücher und ähnliche Artikel auslagen, waren bedeckt mit vergrößerten ministerialen Rundschreiben betreffend Sicherheitsvorkehrungen oder Fahndungplakaten gesuchter Todesser. Viele der Läden waren geschlossen und verrammelt, und niemand wusste eigentlich genau, was mit den Besitzern geschehen war, doch viele unheimliche Gerüchte machten die Runde. So sehr Hermine es immer geliebt hatte, bei Flourish & Blotts die Regale zu durchstöbern, heute beeilte sie sich, wieder in die relative Sicherheit ihrer kleinen Dachwohnung zurückzukehren. Mit raschem Schritt verließ sie den Laden und bog um die Ecke, als sie gegen einen Mann prallte.

„Verzeihung", murmelte sie und hob den Blick, um in der Bewegung zu erstarren.

Dieses Gesicht kannte sie nur zu gut. Ein bleiches, fast schon fahles Oval mit einer hervorspringenden Hakennase und kalten schwarzen Augen, eingerahmt von fettigem schwarzen Haar.

„Professor Snape", stieß sie hervor.

„Miss Granger!" Snape war ebenso erschrocken über diese Begegnung.

Immerhin befand er sich auf der Flucht, seit er den Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, hatte töten müssen.

„Professor! Was tun Sie hier? Das ganze Ministerium ist hinter Ihnen her!"

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Miss Granger", erklang seine Stimme, so kalt und gelassen wie immer, als befänden sie sich nach wie vor in einer Unterrichtsstunde. „Aber auch jemand wie ich muss gewisse - Dinge erledigen."

Hermine nickte langsam. Ein irrer Gedanke nahm Gestalt in ihrem Kopf an, eine wahnwitzige Idee. Dennoch, sie könnte funktionieren.

„Professor", begann sie behutsam, „ich hätte da eine Idee…"

„Und die wäre?"

Snape betrachtete sie mit bemühtem Gleichmut, doch in seinen Augen sah sie für einen Moment Furcht aufflackern.

„Was, wenn ich Sie verstecken würde? In meiner Wohnung?"

„Sie?" Jetzt klang Snapes Stimme ungläubig. „Warum? Und was wollen Sie als Gegenleistung dafür?"

„Ich verstecke Sie. Und Sie geben mir Unterricht. In Zaubertränken. Wissen Sie, Ihre Stelle ist noch nicht wieder besetzt worden und…. Ich komme mit meinen Studien alleine nicht weiter."

Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

Würde er auf ihr Angebot eingehen?

Snape betrachtete seine ehemalige Schülerin genauer.

Wollte sie ihm wirklich helfen? Oder hatte sie vor, ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen und ihn dann an das Ministerium auszuliefern? Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Seine Gedankengänge wurden von lautem Geschrei unterbrochen. Hermine keuchte auf. „Auroren! Und sie haben Sie gesehen! Laufen Sie!"

Sie fasste Snape am Arm und rannte los. Ein schlecht gezielter Fluch traf eine Schaufensterscheibe hinter ihnen und sie zerbarst unter lautem Krachen. Gemeinsam hetzten sie die Winkelgasse entlang, sich duckend und den Flüchen der Auroren ausweichend. Sie sprinteten um eine Ecke und durch einen kleinen Torweg.

„Hier lang", keuchte Hermine und zerrte Snape in eine vermeintliche Sackgasse. Sie kauerten sich hinter einen Mauervorsprung und hoffte, dass die Auroren vorbeirennen würden. Hermine wagte kaum zu atmen. Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick in Snapes Gesicht. Noch immer trug er eine ausdruckslose Miene zur Schau, obwohl ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Polternd stürmten die Auroren vorüber, doch Hermine wusste, dass ihnen ihre List nur einige wenige Momente bringen würde. Aber mehr Zeit brauchte sie auch nicht. Sie ergriff Snapes Arm und wisperte:

„Vertrauen Sie mir. Wir werden disapparieren."

Snape nickte kurz und sie verschwanden.

Hermine führte ihn durch einige enge dunkle Gassen und durch einige Hinterhöfe, bis sie schließlich einen schmalen Durchgang erreichten.

„Hierher, Professor."

Sie lotste ihn durch ein düsteres Treppenhaus und endlich eine schmale Stiege empor. „So. Da wären wir."

Sie murmelte einige Zaubersprüche und eine unscheinbare Holztür, von der die Farbe abblätterte, sprang auf.

„Hier wohne ich."

Snape trat aus dem dunklen Korridor heraus. Überrascht blinzelte er in helles Licht.

Eine so anheimelnde Umgebung hatte er nicht erwartet. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein großes gemütliches Wohnzimmer mit großen Fenstern in den Dachschrägen. Auf einem bunten Teppich stand ein etwas durchgesessenes, aber bequem aussehendes Sofa, auf dem Hermines krummbeiniger roter Kater zusammengerollt schlief. Zusammen mit einem verschlissenen Sessel, einem ein wenig verschrammten und mit Pergamenten beladenen Couchtisch und einem kleinen Sideboard bildete das die Wohnzimmereinrichtung. Was aber sein Herz höher schlagen ließ, waren die vielen Bücher, die sich in Hermines Wohnzimmer befanden.

„Nett haben Sie es hier", bemerkte er in dem unbeholfenen Versuch, freundlich zu sein. „Aber, warum sind Sie nicht in Hogwarts?"

**Kapitel 2**

**In Hogwarts**

Eine berechtigte Frage, die sich auch Ron Weasley stellte.

„Was meinst du wirklich, warum Hermine nicht mehr hier leben will?"

Sein bester Freund, Harry Potter, seufzte genervt auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie oft wir das Thema schon durchgekaut haben. Seit Dumbledore tot ist, hat sich alles verändert, die Schule, die Lehrer…Alles."

Er deutete mit großer Geste auf den fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. „Viele Schüler möchten lieber von zu Hause aus arbeiten und lernen, noch dazu, wo viele Lehrer nicht mehr wiedergekommen sind. Bei den Muggeln nennt man das Fernstudium."

„Ja schon, aber ausgerechnet Hermine?"

„Gerade Hermine, wenn du mich fragst. Gib ihr ein Buch und sie ist glücklich. Niemand, der von ihr abschreibt, niemand, der ihr auf den Wecker fällt. Ich möchte wetten, dass sie den Abschluss als Beste schafft."

„Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie einfach so Zuhause auszieht. Ich meine, ihre Eltern sind echt okay, nicht so wie die Dursleys."

„Eben. Sie hat einfach Angst um ihre Eltern und will sie nach Möglichkeit aus der Sache mit Voldemort heraushalten. Wenn dir diese Auskunft immer noch nicht reicht, schlage ich vor, du fragst sie selbst, wenn sie das nächste Mal in der Bibliothek einfällt."

Harry runzelte ungeduldig die Stirn.

„Können wir jetzt weitermachen oder reden wir den ganzen Abend über Hermine?"

Rons Ohren liefen zwar rot an, er nickte aber dennoch.

„Na gut, die Horcruxe. Bist du dir sicher, ich meine wirklich sicher, dass Bellatrix Lestrange eins davon hütet? Ich meine, immerhin war sie für ewig in Askaban."

Harry sah Ron zutiefst überzeugt an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, sogar sehr sicher. Bellatrix ist eine der treuesten Todesser Voldemorts, noch ergebener als Malfoy. Ganz egal was Voldemort ihr anvertraut haben mag, sie wird es hüten wie einen Schatz."

„Auch in Askaban?"

„Sie wird es versteckt haben, damit es niemand finden kann."

Ron warf Harry einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass Voldemort sechs Horcruxe geschaffen hat: Riddles Tagebuch, den Ring Slytherins, das Slytherin-Medaillon, die Tasse von Helga Hufflepuff, seine Schlange Nagini und ein letztes, über das ich immer noch nachdenke. Das Tagebuch habe ich zerstört, Dumbledore hat den Ring erledigt und das Medaillon ist auch aus dem Rennen. Bleiben noch die Schlange, die Tasse und unser unbekanntes Objekt."

Harry schwieg für einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.

„Wir hatten überlegt, ob das sechste Horcrux etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw sein könnte, aber Dumbledore hielt das für nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Das einzig bekannte Relikt von Gryffindor ist das Schwert im Büro des Schulleiters. Wir müssen erst noch diese drei Dinge finden und unschädlich machen, bevor Voldemort sterblich wird." „Weißt du, wie das geht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Aber ich werde Hermine fragen, wenn sie nächstes Mal vorbeikommt. Wenn einer weiß, wo wir dieses Wissen finden, dann ist es Hermine."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum sie die Schulbibliothek überhaupt noch benutzt. Inzwischen sollte sie alle Bücher auswendig können."

„Ich wünschte, sie wäre jetzt hier um uns zu helfen", entgegnete Harry sehr ernst.

„Mit Hermine an unserer Seite wären unsere Chancen größer." Ron nickte bestätigend. „Blöd, dass wir Snape nicht mehr auf unserer Seite haben. Er hätte bestimmt etwas gewusst!"

„Erwähne nie wieder den Namen von diesem Verräter", zischte Harry. „Mir wird schon übel, wenn ich nur an diesen Mörder denke!"

„Schon gut", beschwichtigte Ron ihn erschrocken, „ich meinte ja auch bloß, dass er jetzt mal nützlich sein könnte. Und anstatt dessen haben wir immer noch Professor Binns! Geschichte der Zauberei! Als ob uns das jetzt etwas nützen würde!"

Ron schwieg einen Moment.

„Wenigstens McGonagall ist noch hier. Wenigstens einer, der nicht mit fliegenden Fahnen die Schule verlassen hat!"

„Ja", pflichtete Harry ihm bei. „Wenigstens einer."

Und nach einer Pause:

„Ich möchte fast wetten, dass Bellatrix die Tasse hat!"

„Du gibst wohl nie Ruhe", stöhnte Ron, „ich muss noch Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung machen."

„Wen interessiert das jetzt noch?"

„Mich. Und Professor McGonagall. Wenn du sie wegen dieser Horcrux-Sache auf deiner Seite haben willst, sollte es dich auch interessieren."

„Hast ja recht", murrte Harry und angelte nach seinem Pergament. „Aber ich frage Hermine trotzdem."

„Sicher." Ron schlug das Verwandlungsbuch auf.

„Sollten wir je an Voldemort herankommen, ist es wichtig, zuerst diese verdammte Schlange zu erledigen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Lass uns erst den Kram hier fertig machen, dann können wir die ganze Nacht darüber diskutieren, wie wir weiter vorgehen, okay?"

„Na schön."

**Kapitel 3**

**Ein anspruchsvoller Plan**

Snape machte es sich neben Krummbein auf Hermines Sofa bequem, dann stellte er seine Frage erneut:

„Also, Miss Granger! Warum sind Sie nicht in Hogwarts? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet Sie die Schule ohne Abschluss verlassen haben."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bedachte sie mit dem üblichen leicht spöttischen Blick. Krummbein hob den Kopf und betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch. Hermine erwiderte Snapes Blick mit unglaublicher Gelassenheit und setzte sich Snape gegenüber in einen Sessel.

„Natürlich habe ich Hogwarts nicht ohne Abschluss verlassen", sagte sie und bedachte Snape mit einem vernichtenden Blick angesichts dieser Vorstellung.

„Aber seit Professor Dumbledore tot ist", sie zögerte einen winzigen Moment, „hat sich alles verändert. Viele Lehrer sind nach den Ferien nicht mehr zurückgekommen, viele Schüler möchten oder dürfen ihr Elternhaus nicht mehr verlassen, um in Hogwarts zu leben. Der Schulbetrieb läuft nur noch minimal weiter, viele Schüler, wie ich auch, Arbeiten von Zuhause aus und kommen nur zu einzelnen Stunden oder nur, um in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten. Es ist praktisch schon wie ein Fernstudium. Aber wenn wir keine Lehrer haben, bleibt uns nicht viel anderes über. Und das ist der Punkt, an dem Sie ins Spiel kommen."

„Ich?"

„Ja. Ich verstecke Sie vor den Auroren und Sie helfen mir mit Zaubertrankunterricht. Das ist das einzige Fach, in dem ich alleine nicht weiter komme. Haben wir einen Pakt?"

Sie sah Snape direkt an. Zögernd stimmte er zu.

„Wenn Sie meinen…."

„Meine ich. Sie schlafen auf dem Sofa."

„Sie sind mutig, Miss Granger. Oder vollkommen verrückt. Sie lassen sich von mir Nachhilfe geben und mich in Ihrer Wohnung schlafen. Mich, einen Todesser und – Mörder!"

Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig bei diesem letzten Wort. Hermine sah ihn scharf an, dann entgegnete sie:

„Ich kann und ich möchte nicht glauben, dass Sie Professor Dumbledore kaltblütig ermordet haben. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass da mehr dahinter steckt."

Snape nickte:

„Und ich könnte das sogar beweisen. Aber dafür müsste ich nach Hogwarts. Ich vermute, dass Dumbledore einen Beweis für meine Unschuld platziert hat. Ich hatte nur noch keine Gelegenheit, danach zu suchen."

Nun war es an Hermine, die Augenbrauen zu heben, bis sie fast unter ihrem Haaransatz verschwanden.

„Sie können beweisen, dass Sie Professor Dumbledore nicht verraten haben?"

„Ich denke schon. Aber das beantwortet noch nicht meine Frage. Sind Sie mutig oder verrückt?"

„Weder noch. Wie ich bereits sagte, glaube ich nicht, dass Sie ein kaltblütiger Mörder sind. Ich weiß zwar nicht, genau, was passiert ist, aber ich habe Gerüchte gehört, von den Gemälden in der Schule. Anscheinend hat Professor Dumbledore sich über diese Sache mit dem Bild von Phineas Nigellus unterhalten und die anderen Bilder haben etwas mitbekommen und herumerzählt. Bitte, Professor Snape, ich würde gerne wissen, was wirklich passiert ist."

Snape schwieg für einen Augenblick. Er schien zu überlegen. Schließlich hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, er straffte Schultern und begann, zu erzählen.

„Wie Sie wissen, war Albus mit Harry Potter unterwegs, um eines von den Horcruxen des Dunklen Lords zu finden und zu vernichten. Wie Sie vielleicht auch wissen, fanden sie die Kaverne, in dem es versteckt lag und die Schale mit dem Zaubertrank, unter dem das Horcrux geschützt war. Albus musste die Schale leeren, indem er sie austrank, sonst hätte er das Horcrux nicht erreicht. Und dieser Trank, Miss Granger, er hätte Albus ohnehin getötet, aber langsam und sehr sehr qualvoll."

Snapes vibrierende Stimme verstummte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Wie konnten Sie das wissen?"

„Weil ich diesen Trank selbst erfunden und gebraut habe, auf Verlangen des Dunklen Lords."

Für einen Moment sah sie einen immensen Schmerz in Snapes dunklen Augen flackern. „Niemand hätte ihn mehr retten können. Auch ich nicht. Also musste ich mein Versprechen einlösen und ihn töten."

„Ihr Versprechen", wisperte Hermine geschockt.

„Mein Versprechen. Albus hatte mich schwören lassen, dass ich ihn töten sollte, wenn er vergiftet oder unheilbar verletzt wird. Er wusste, dass er sich auf gefährliches Terrain begibt, wenn er die Horcruxe aufspürt. Ich sollte ihn dann töten, um ihm damit unnötiges Leiden ersparen und sicher stellen, dass ich weiter unentdeckt gegen Voldemort arbeiten kann, als Spion des Ordens. Sein schöner Plan hatte nur einen Fehler: Niemand hat den von ihm platzierten Beweis für meine Unschuld gefunden und ich werde als Mörder gejagt. Ich versuche, die Pläne des Dunklen Lords zu sabotieren, aber als einzelner Kämpfer komme ich nicht sehr weit."

Er gestattete sich ein sehr zynisches kurzes Lächeln. Hermine grinste unsicher zurück. „Um was für einen Beweis handelt es sich denn?"

„Dumbledore wollte seine Erinnerung an unseren Pakt extrahieren und in einem seiner Fläschchen für mich hinterlegen. Aber da ich schlecht einfach so in sein Büro hereinspazieren kann…." Er breitete vielsagend die Arme aus.

„…können Sie es nicht beweisen", vervollständigte Hermine seinen Satz.

„Aber Professor, es müsste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, an diese Erinnerung heranzukommen. Können wir nicht einfach dort einbrechen?"

„Sie enttäuschen mich, Miss Granger. Sie sind doch sonst nicht so dumm. Wie soll ich, einer der meistgesuchten Verbrecher unserer Zeit, in eine Schule einbrechen?"

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Und wenn Sie sich maskieren?"

„Maskiert an den Auroren vorbeischleichen. Ja, das wäre sicher ein unbändiger Spaß!" Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

„Seien Sie doch nicht so ekelhaft!"

Snape blieb fast die Spucke weg. Sie wagte es, ihn einfach so anzufahren?

„Was erlauben Sie sich?"

Seine Stimme klang täuschend ruhig, aber nichtsdestotrotz schneidend und kalt.

„Oh, ich erlaube mir, Professor Snape. Das ist meine Wohnung und Sie sind bloß hier, weil ich Sie vor den Auroren verstecke. Also können Sie auch ruhig ein bisschen freundlicher zu mir sein."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf ihm einen durchdringenden strengen Blick zu, der ihr eine unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit Minerva McGonagall verschaffte. Snape erwiderte diesen Blick und für einen Moment starrten sie sich einfach nur an. Schließlich lenkte er zögernd ein:

„Na schön, Miss Granger. Haben Sie vielleicht noch einen anderen, etwas praktikableren Vorschlag?"

„Vielsafttrank", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Nun sah Snape verblüfft aus. „Vielsafttrank?"

„Ja. Wir brauen einen Kessel voll davon und Sie tarnen sich als Schüler. Dann können wir gemeinsam nach Hogwarts gehen und diese Erinnerung suchen."

„Und in wen sollte ich mich Ihrer bescheidenen Meinung nach verwandeln?"

„Na, in Harry Potter natürlich! Es ist für mich ein leichtes, an eines seiner Haare zu kommen und wer würde schon vermuten, dass Sie es in Wirklichkeit sind, wenn ich mit ‚Harry' durch die Gänge Hogwarts laufe?" Snape schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

„Ein anspruchsvoller Plan, aber ich denke, er könnte gelingen. Es gibt natürlich viele Variablen abzuwägen."

„Ach was! Wir brauen den Trank, so schwer ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Ich besorge auf meiner nächsten Tour nach Hogwarts ein paar Haare von Harry und in einem Monat könnten Sie ein freier Mann sein."

„Ihren Optimismus möchte ich haben."

„Haben Sie einen besseren Plan?"

„Nein."

„Ich denke, dann sollten wir anfangen. Vielleicht haben Sie die Zubereitung im Kopf?" „Natürlich."

„Worauf warten Sie dann noch?"

Snape blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig. Insgeheim ärgerte er sich darüber, dass ihm diese Idee nicht selbst gekommen war. Vielsafttrank. So einfach, so simpel, dass er diese Möglichkeit glatt übersehen hatte. Natürlich hatte er auch andere Sorgen gehabt. Schließlich war er seit Monaten auf der Flucht und versuchte, zu überleben.

Nach einer Weile fragte er nur:

„Warum wohnen Sie eigentlich nicht mehr bei Ihren Eltern?"

Diese Frage hatte Hermine nun gar nicht von ihm erwartet. Sie schwankte einen Moment, dann gab sie ihm ehrlich Antwort:

„Zum einen, weil ich meine Eltern nicht in diesen Krieg mit Voldemort hineinziehen möchte und zum anderen, weil wir ein bisschen Krach hatten. Sie haben nicht eingesehen, dass ich meinen Abschluss lieber extern machen möchte. Sie verstehen diese Sache mit Voldemort nicht und denken, dass ich wegen einem… einem Hirngespinst unserer Welt meinen guten Abschluss in den Sand setzen könnte. Außerdem glauben sie, ich würde schlechten Umgang pflegen."

Sie warf Snape einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

„Und damit haben sie anscheinend nicht mal Unrecht. Na ja, jedenfalls wollten sie unter diesen Umständen nicht mehr für meine Ausbildung aufkommen und ich bin ausgezogen." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen, auch nicht von meinen Eltern."

„Und wovon leben Sie?"

„Ich habe etwas gespart und ich arbeite nebenbei als Kellnerin in einem Lokal. Irgendwie muss ich ja für die Miete aufkommen. Es ist nicht das Gelbe vom Ei, aber es geht schon."

Snape musterte sie mit neu erwachtem Interesse. Hermine schien beinahe genauso hart im Nehmen zu sein wie er selbst.

Überleben um jeden Preis, entgegen aller Widerstände, diese Maxime kannte er selbst nur zu gut. Mit widerwilligem Respekt sah er sie an. Krummbein schien zu spüren, dass Snapes Stimmung sich verändert hatte, denn er verließ seinen alten Platz und machte es sich dafür auf Snapes Schoß bequem. Irritiert sah er auf das rotbraune Fellbündel herab, unschlüssig, was er damit anfangen sollte.

„Schön, Krummbein mag Sie. Ein Problem weniger."

„So?"

„Ja. Er kann ziemlich ungemütlich werden, wenn ihm was nicht passt. Und immerhin schlafen Sie auf _seinem_ Sofa."

Hermine lächelte spitzbübisch und kraulte ihren Kater hinter den Ohren.

„Aha", bemerkte Snape trocken.

**Kapitel 4**

**Harrys Plan**

Harry und Ron saßen wieder einmal konspirativ abgeschottet in einer Ecke des ungewohnt leeren Gemeinschaftsraumes. Sie hatten endlich Neville loswerden können, der es sich – ihrer Meinung nach – zu gemütlich bei ihnen gemacht hatte.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee, wie wir vielleicht an das Horcrux herankommen könnten!"

„Ja?" Ron sah Harry fragend an.

„Vielsafttrank. Ich verwandle mich in Voldemort und will das Ding bei ihr abholen." „Harry, du tickst nicht mehr sauber! Das kauft die dir doch nie ab!"

„Ich glaube schon. Sie wird sich nicht mit ihrem Lord anlegen wollen, egal wie unlogisch der sich ihrer Meinung nach aufführt."

Ron dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann nickte er.

„Kann schon sein. Aber du gehst nicht alleine! Ich gehe mit!"

„Du?"

„Klar. Ich verwandle mich einfach in Snape." Gespannt sah er Harry an. „Ist zwar eine eklige Vorstellung, das Gebräu mit Snapes fettigen Haaren drin, aber es könnte doch funktionieren, oder?"

Harry verzog leicht angewidert das Gesicht. Ron war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry die Vorstellung, Snape „wieder zu sehen" zu schaffen machte oder eher die Vorstellung, dass er den Trank mit Snapes Haaren drin trinken wollte. Schließlich nickte Harry.

„Ist vielleicht glaubwürdiger", meinte er dann.

„Wo kriegen wir den Zaubertrank her", wollte nun Ron wissen. „Ich kann den nicht brauen und Hermine brauchst du gar nicht erst zu fragen!"

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Wir brechen in den Kerker ein. Snape hatte immer von allen Tränken etwas vorrätig und Slughorn wird es sicher genauso gemacht haben…. Wir gehen einfach rein und holen uns, was wir brauchen."

„Ah ja, der Tarnumhang!" Ron nickte wissend. „Bei der Gelegenheit können wir dann auch direkt in Snapes Zimmer einbrechen." Harry sah ihn irritiert an.

„Warum?"

„Na, Mensch, ich brauch doch ein Stückchen von Snape! Und der hat bestimmt nicht die Zeit gehabt, seine Haarbürste einzupacken, bevor er auf und davon ist. Und weil es keinen anderen gibt, der die Räume brauchen würde, kannst du darauf wetten, dass sich auch sonst keiner zum Aufräumen dahin verirrt hat."

„Stimmt", gab Harry zu. „Nur", Ron schielte fragend in Harrys Gesicht, „dein Plan hat einen winzigen Schönheitsfehler. Wie willst du an ein Stückchen von Du-weißt-schon-wem kommen?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab Harry zu. „Er kann noch nicht einmal ein Haar verlieren, weil er eine Glatze hat."

Er starrte finster vor sich hin.

„Egal. Mir fällt da sicher noch etwas zu ein. Am wichtigsten ist aber noch, dass wir herausbekommen, wie wir das Horcrux zerstören. Sonst war alles für die Katz."

„Ich hab in der Bibliothek nichts finden können."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber das wundert mich auch nicht. Ist ja nicht gerade etwas, das man in einer Schulbibliothek erwarten würde. Wir fragen Hermine, wenn sie kommt. Vielleicht…"

„Ja, aber auch nur vielleicht. Und was, wenn nicht?"

„Dann probieren wir es auf die herkömmliche Art."

Ron stand das Fragezeichen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Die herkömmliche?"

„Einen guten Reduktor-Fluch. Wenn wir das Horcrux quasi zerbröseln, kann sich der Teil von Voldemorts Seele dort sicher nicht mehr halten, oder? Bei Riddles Tagebuch ging es ja ähnlich. Als ich den Basiliskenzahn hinein gestoßen hatte, war Riddle erledigt." Ron nickte versonnen.

„Aber wir sollten trotzdem Hermine fragen. Nur, um sicher zu gehen."

**Kapitel 5**

**Waffenstillstand **

„Meine Güte, Miss Granger! Musste Sie das Zweihorn erst fangen und das Horn selbst mahlen?"

Snape warf der eintretenden Hermine einen ungeduldigen Blick über den brodelnden Kessel hinweg zu. Verärgert ließ sie ihre Einkaufstaschen auf das Sofa plumpsen.

„Nur zu Ihrer Information, Professor", fauchte sie, „das gemahlene Zweihorn-Horn war nicht das Problem, sondern Ihre Extra-Wünsche!"

Sie deutete auf eine der prallgefüllten Taschen.

„Und ganz davon abgesehen: Ich musste schließlich noch einkaufen! Ein gewisser Hausgast, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie ihn kennen, erwartet einen gewissen Standard bei der Zubereitung seiner Mahlzeiten. Und da ich keinen armen versklavten Hauselfen habe, muss ich mich wohl oder übel selbst um solche Dinge kümmern!"

Wütend zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und benutzte ihn mit einem solchen Elan, dass die Tasche mit den Lebensmitteln mit einem dumpfen Poltern in ihrer Kochnische landete und Krummbein erschreckt das Weite suchte. Snape hob die Augenbraue und bemerkte sarkastisch:

„Ich hoffe nur, dass da keine Eier drin waren. Ihr – Hausgast hat nicht sonderlich viel für Rühreier übrig."

Hermine warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu, bevor sie ihm schweigend die Tasche mit den Trankzutaten in die Hand drückte. Snape unterdrückte ein amüsiertes Lächeln, es hatte so ausgesehen, als ob sie ihm die Tasche am liebsten an den Kopf geworfen hätte. Er begann, den Inhalt auszupacken und zu inspizieren.

„Circaea – sehr schön, Agrimonia, Teufelszwirn, Pestwurz, Plantago, Amanita, geriebene Totenuhrkäfer… Miss Granger, Sie haben die Wasserfedern und die gepökelten Sumpfdeckelschnecken vergessen!"

„Ich hab sie nicht vergessen, sondern ich musste sie vorbestellen. Übermorgen kann ich sie abholen."

„Vorbestellen?" Snape betonte jeden einzelnen Buchstaben. „Ich musste noch nie Trankzutaten vorbestellen!"

„Wenn die es nicht da haben, ist das nicht mein Fehler! Und überhaupt: Dann gehen Sie doch nächstens selber!" Hermine baute sich herausfordernd vor Snape auf.

„Ach nein, das können Sie ja nicht! Sie müssen sich ja verstecken!"

Snapes Gesicht wurde noch bleicher als gewöhnlich, nur seine schwarzen Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen.

„Miss Granger, ich warne Sie!" Seine Stimme war leise, klang aber nichtsdestotrotz so bedrohlich, dass Hermine einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Ist doch wahr", entfuhr es ihr. „Ich habe gesagt, ich verstecke Sie, wenn Sie mir Hilfestellung in Zaubertränken geben. Es war nicht die Rede davon, dass ich für Sie putze, koche und einkaufe und mich von Ihnen ständig anblaffen lassen muss! Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, was ich riskiere, in dem ich Sie verstecke? Wenn das herauskommt, dass ich einem flüchtigen Mörder und Todesser in meiner eigenen Wohnung beherberge, droht mir mehr als nur ein Schulverweis! Ich lande in Askaban! Und Sie mit mir!"

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Ich finde, Sie könnten wenigstens etwas freundlicher sein. Und ich finde, Sie könnten mir die eine oder andere Hausarbeit abnehmen. Und außerdem: Wenn ich schon so ungewöhnliche Trankzutaten für Sie besorgen soll, dann könnten Sie mir zumindest sagen, was Sie damit vorhaben!"

Snape sah Hermine mit einem Ausdruck milden Erstaunens an. So aufgebracht hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

„Miss Granger, ich weiß, dass ich Sie in Gefahr bringe, aber ich habe ganz sicher nicht die Absicht, mich hier erwischen zu lassen. Für mich steht genauso viel auf dem Spiel wie für Sie. Wo bleibt Ihr gryffindorscher Mut? Wo bleibt Ihr Sinn für Logik?"

Hermine sah Snape direkt in die Augen und entgegnete fest:

„Ich habe keine Angst. Eigentlich bin ich vielmehr stinksauer! Und es fällt mir ungeheuer auf die Nerven, wenn Sie immer so tun, als könnte ich nicht ohne Hilfe bis Drei zählen! Ich habe das verdammte Recht zu wissen, was Sie vorhaben, solange wie Sie sich hier in meinem Zuhause aufhalten!"

„Wäre es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich ginge?"

„Es wäre mir sehr lieb, wenn Sie mit offenen Karten spielen würden. Und es wäre mir lieb, wenn Sie nicht immer so verdammt herablassend wären!"

Snape hob etwas indigniert die Augenbraue.

„Miss Granger, eine solche Szene ist Ihrer unwürdig."

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen gar nicht wirklich wissen, was ich vorhabe."

„Sind Sie sich dessen so sicher", fragte sie spitz.

„Ja", entgegneter er entschieden. „Sie haben mit Ihrem Abschluss, dem Vielsafttrank und meiner Gegenwart", er erlaubte sich ein süffisantes Lächeln, „schon genug zu bewältigen."

„Da ist es wieder!"

„Was?"

„Ihre Herablassung. Das ist es, was mich so nervt! Können Sie mich nicht einmal wie einen normalen Menschen behandeln?"

„Meiner Erfahrung nach sind die Menschen nicht normal. Meine Güte, ich _mag _die meisten Menschen nicht einmal!"

„Sie sollen mich nicht mögen, sondern mir gegenüber einfach nur eine gewisse Höflichkeit an den Tag legen. Meinen Sie, das wäre im Rahmen des Möglichen", brauste Hermine erneut auf.

„Miss Granger. Setzen Sie sich hin und halten Sie den Mund. Ich mache uns jetzt einen Tee und dann werden wir uns in aller Ruhe unterhalten. Meinen Sie, das wäre _im Rahmen des Möglichen_?"

Hermine nickte zähneknirschend und setzte sich widerwillig auf das Sofa. In erstaunlich kurzer Zeit hatte Snape einen Tee produziert und nahm ihr Gegenüber im Sessel Platz. „So, Miss Granger, reden wir." Er drückte ihr eine Tasse in die Hand.

„Trinken Sie." Hermine starrte ihn unsicher an.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe den Tee nicht vergiftet."

Seine Stimme hatte wieder den gewohnten ungeduldigen Unterton. Zögernd nippte sie an ihrer Teetasse und befand den Tee für sogar mehr als nur annehmbar.

„Tee kochen können Sie jedenfalls", stellte sie fest, „von dieser Fähigkeit könnten Sie ruhig schon mal öfter Gebrauch machen."

„Fangen Sie schon wieder an?"

„Entschuldigung."

„Miss Granger, wenn ich Ihnen nicht sage, was ich vorhabe, dann nur, weil es zu gefährlich ist. Ich möchte Sie nicht noch weiter in diese unerfreuliche Geschichte hineinziehen. Und ich – bedaure, wenn meine Gegenwart Ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet. Ich habe nicht viel Übung im Umgang mit Menschen, und, offen gestanden, hat es mich auch nie sonderlich interessiert, was die Leute wohl von mir denken. Im Gegenteil, ich bin schon froh, wenn die meisten _überhaupt_ denken. Anstatt uns gegenseitig zur Weißglut zu bringen, sollten wir uns darauf konzentrieren, den Vielsafttrank fertig zu stellen und auch unsere ursprüngliche Abmachung einzuhalten. Desto eher trennen sich unsere Wege und Sie haben Ihre Ruhe. Und ich die meine!" Hermine nickte, doch dann hakte sie nach:

„Trotzdem, Professor! Ich wüsste gerne, was für einen Trank Sie brauen möchten. Ich kenne keinen, der derartige Zutaten erfordern würde."

„Weil es ihn – noch – nicht gibt. Ich bin gerade dabei, ihn zu erfinden."

„Und wofür?"

„Sie geben wohl niemals auf, was?"

„Nein, Professor. Das sollten Sie doch inzwischen wissen."

„Sagen Sie nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt."

Snape lehnte sich zurück und umkrampfte seinen Zauberstab.

„Es handelt sich um einen Trank, den der Dunkle Lord bei mir in Auftrag gegeben hat." Er machte eine Pause und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Hermine saß wie erstarrt auf ihrem Sofa, also fuhr er mit seinen Ausführungen fort:

„Es soll ein Trank werden, der seine magischen Kräfte gezielt bündelt und damit immens verstärkt. Dieser Trank würde sicherstellen, dass er, solange der Trank wirkt, unbezwingbar ist."

„Aber Sie… Sie können doch… Das geht doch nicht!"

„Natürlich nicht", bestätigte Snape ruhig. „Deshalb werde ich diesen Trank manipulieren müssen. Der Dunkle Lord soll das Gefühl haben, dass der Trank wie vorgesehen wirkt, obwohl er eigentlich das Gegenteil auslöst und er geschwächt wird, verwundbar. Das ist zum einen eine knifflige Angelegenheit, und zum anderen eine sehr gefährliche. Es sind sehr komplexe chemische Verbindungen zu beachten, wenn ich ihn braue und wenn ich den Trank abliefere, muss ich meinen Geist kontrollieren, damit er den Betrug nicht sofort bemerkt. Wenn ich versage und der Trank wirkt, wäre das eine Katastrophe für die gesamte Zaubererwelt. Dringt der Dunkle Lord in meinen Geist ein und erfährt die Wahrheit, wird er mich töten. So einfach ist das."

Snape schwieg und suchte in Hermines Augen nach einem Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte, mit der ganzen Tragweite und allen Konsequenzen. Eine ganze Flut von Gedanken brach über Hermine herein und sie verstand.

Verstand den Plan und verstand plötzlich auch Snape. Entschlossen hob sie das Kinn. „Ich werde Ihnen dabei helfen, Professor."

Jähes Erschrecken zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Das kann – und will ich nicht verlangen."

„Professor, Voldemort wird es nicht interessieren, ob ich nur Mitwisser oder auch Mittäter bin. Geht Ihr Betrugsversuch schief, wird er mich töten, ob ich Ihnen dabei helfe oder nicht. Wir können uns genauso gut als Schafe wie als Lämmer hängen lassen. Es steht zuviel auf dem Spiel, als dass wir es darauf ankommen lassen könnten. Ich werde Ihnen dabei helfen, so gut ich kann. Und morgen werde ich schon mal das Haar von Harry besorgen. Der Vielsafttrank ist zwar noch nicht fertig, aber sicher ist sicher."

**Kapitel 6**

**Maßnahmen**

Die Nacht kroch langsam den Horizont herauf und färbte das Gelände von Hogwarts in ein stumpfes Blau, fast wie in Tinte getaucht. Der bewölkte dunkle Himmel erschien näher als je zuvor und lastete wie ein spürbares Gewicht auf der Erde. Die Konturen des Schlosses verschmolzen langsam mit dem Himmel und dem Wald im Hintergrund. Diese Nacht erschien um einiges dunkler als die Nächte zuvor, so, als wollte sie schamhaft die bevorstehenden Ereignis verbergen.

Auch auf die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, senkte sich eine tonnenschwere Last herab. Gerade eben war der Zaubereiminister, Rufus Scrimgeour, dem Kamin des Schulleiterbüros entstiegen.

„Professor McGonagall."

„Guten Abend, Minister."

„Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Abend gut ist", bemerkte dieser düster und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf einen der Stühle. McGonagall runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Ich muss Sie darüber informieren, dass Severus Snape in der Winkelgasse gesehen wurde. Leider konnte er den Auroren entwischen, mit Hilfe einer unbekannten Person. Das Zaubereiministerium wertet das als ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass eine neuerliches Aktion von Sie-wissen-schon-wem bevorsteht."

„Sind Sie sich dessen sicher? Ich meine, sind Sie sich sicher, dass es Severus war?" „Hundertprozentig. Er wurde von zwei unserer Auroren eindeutig identifiziert. Anscheinend hat er etwas vor. Und er hat Hilfe dabei."

Der Minister schwieg kurz, dann fuhr er fort:

„Wir müssen die Schule und die Schüler schützen. Bis auf weiteres werden wir Auroren hierher beordern. Allerdings haben wir einen eklatanten Personalmangel und können lediglich Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt abstellen. Ich halte es für angebracht, wenn wir über weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen beraten."

McGonagall schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Sie sind nicht der einzige, der es mit Personalmangel zu tun hat. Viele Lehrer haben nach den – Ereignissen des letzten Schuljahres gekündigt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Sicherheit der Schule gewährleisten soll."

„Über wie viel Personal verfügen Sie?" „Ich sehe, Minister, dass Sie meinen Brief anscheinend nicht bekommen haben", bemerkte McGonagall trocken. „Dieses Problem habe ich Ihnen schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres ausführlich geschildert."

Der Minister verzog kurz das Gesicht, dann nickte er.

„Mein Gott, Sie haben ja Recht. Aber es sind schwere Zeiten, für uns alle. Wen haben Sie?"

„Ich habe Professor Binns, einen Geist."

„Nicht zum Kampf zu gebrauchen", murmelte er.

„Da haben Sie vollkommen Recht. Rubeus Hagrid ist noch hier, Professor Trewlaney, Professor Flitwick, Argus Filch, Firenze und Madam Pomfrey."

Der Minister sah sie schockiert an.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Einen Halbriesen ohne Ausbildung, eine verrückte Wahrsagerin, einen Zwerg, einen Squib, einen Zentaur und eine Krankenschwester? DAS ist Ihr ganzes Personal?"

„Allerdings." McGonagall fixierte ihn mit strengem Blick.

„Es wundert mich, dass Sie den Schulbetrieb überhaupt aufrechterhalten können."

„Es ist nicht besonders lustig, das können Sie mir unbesehen glauben. Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Wie soll ich mit dieser zusammengewürfelten Truppe die Schule schützen? Der eine darf nicht zaubern, der nächste kann es nicht. Der einzige mit Duell-Erfahrung, abgesehen von mir, ist Filius Flitwick."

„Und wenn Sie diese Schülertruppe…. Dumbledores Armee, so hießen sie doch? Wenn Sie diese Schüler mit einsetzen würden?"

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Minister!" McGonagall sah ihn verächtlich an.

„Wir sollen die Schüler schützen und nicht in den Krieg schicken! Dumbledore! Was sagen Sie dazu?"

Sie wandte sich an das scheinbar friedliche schlafende Portrait ihres Vorgängers. Der angesprochene schlug die Augen auf und lächelte McGonagall gütig an.

„Ja, Minerva?"

„Haben Sie nicht zugehört?"

„Nicht so genau", gestand Bilder-Dumbledore ein.

„Der Minister schlug vor, die Schüler die Schule verteidigen zu lassen!" McGonagall schäumte.

„Nun ja, wenn sonst keine Alternativen bleiben…"

„Albus, wir können die Schüler nicht in eine Schlacht schicken! Haben Sie denn keine bessere Idee?"

„Tja… Minister, es wurde bewiesen, dass der Schulverweis von Hagrid sich als Irrtum herausgestellt hat. Er hat zwar keine abgeschlossene Ausbildung, aber in Anbetracht der Lage sollten Sie ihm vielleicht doch erlauben, einen Zauberstab zu benutzen."

„Toll. Das macht dann einen Verteidiger mehr." McGonagall konnte den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Tut mir leid, Minerva. Aber ich sehe nicht, wie ich euch helfen kann….", murmelte Bilder-Dumbledore und lehnte sich an seinen Bilderrahmen. Scrimgeour warf McGonagall einen Blick zu.

„Und von ihm erwarten Sie Hilfe", wisperte er.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Er ist nur ein blasses Abbild des echten Dumbledore. Seine Brillanz ist verloren gegangen."

Der Bilder-Dumbledore zuckte traurig die Achseln.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", wiederholte er und spazierte geknickt aus seinem Bild.

„Also, lassen wir es vorerst dabei: Sie informieren das restliche Lehrpersonal, vielleicht können Sie gemeinsam eine sinnvolle Strategie entwickeln. Und das Ministerium schickt Ihnen die Auroren Tonks und Shacklebolt, um die Schule zu bewachen. Mehr kann ich derzeit nicht für Sie tun." Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sprang auf die Füße.

„Du liebe Zeit! Ich muss weiter! Professor, ich bedaure das wirklich sehr. Aber es sind harte Zeiten. Wirklich harte Zeiten!"

Er trat in das Feuer und verschwand. McGonagall starrte ihm hinterher, bis eine wohlbekannte Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Ist er weg?" Der Bilder-Dumbledore lugte hinter seinem Rahmen hervor.

„Ja, Albus. Mein Gott, was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

Dumbledore sah sie mit seinem vertrauten gütigen Lächeln an und zwinkerte mit den Augen.

„Vielleicht solltest du jemanden vom Orden herholen", schlug er vor.

„Wen denn, Albus? Die meisten haben noch einen Beruf und eine Familie. Ich kann ihnen nicht befehlen, alles im Stich zu lassen und herzukommen."

„Du könntest Remus Lupin fragen. Er hat weder das eine noch das andere. Und er wäre mit Sicherheit nicht traurig, wenn er in der Nähe von Tonks sein könnte."

Minervas Miene erhellte sich ein wenig.

„Immerhin, ein fähiger Kämpfer mehr auf unserer Seite", gab sie zu.

„Und du könntest Alastor Moody bitten, herzukommen."

„Moody? Damit er die ganze Schule auf den Kopf stellt?"

„Der echte Moody ist ein fähiger Zauberer", gab Bilder-Dumbledore zu bedenken, „etwas verrückt, aber sehr fähig."

„ _Etwas _verrückt ist leicht untertrieben", murmelte sie.

„Das mag sein", lächelte der Bilder-Dumbledore versonnen, „aber von mir haben viele das gleiche behauptet und dennoch hast du mir vertraut. Ich kenne Moody und ich weiß, dass er dir helfen wird." Er lehnte sich bequemer an seinen Rahmen. „Schick beiden eine Eule. Immerhin brauchst Du einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, oder? Gegen den echten Moody wird wohl niemand etwas einzuwenden haben. Und Remus ist bloß in der Nähe, um alte Freunde zu besuchen." Bilder-Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Alles ganz unverfänglich. Wir wollen uns ja nicht in die Karten kucken lassen, oder?" Gut gelaunt zupfte er an seinem langen weißen Bart.

„Ich würde dir ja gerne ein Zitronenbonbon anbieten, aber leider…"

„Schon gut, Albus. Ich komme auch ohne zurecht." „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich meine Bonbons vermisse?"

„Sicher", murmelte sie mechanisch.

„Ich meine das ernst, Minerva", sagte der Bilder-Dumbledore mit einem Hauch von Entrüstung.

„Wenn dieser ganze Zirkus hier vorbei ist, lasse ich dir welche malen", fauchte Minerva mit einem Gutteil ihrer normalen Kratzbürstigkeit. Er lächelte:

„So gefällst du mir schon viel besser!" Und mit einem übermütigen Grinsen verließ er das Bild.

McGonagall legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

„Mein Gott! Womit habe ich das verdient!"

Sie atmete tief durch, dann riss sie sich zusammen und verließ ihr Büro, um die restlichen Lehrer zu einer Besprechung zusammenzutrommeln und anschließend eine Eule an Lupin und Alastor „MadEye" Moody zu schicken.

Etwa zu der Zeit, als der Minister wieder im Feuer verschwand, trat Hermine aus dem Feuer im Gryffidor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Erschreckt sprangen Ron und Harry auf. „Hermine! Um diese Uhrzeit haben wir nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet!" Harry grinste sie kumpelhaft an, während Ron sich darauf beschränkte, sie schweigend und mit roten Ohren anzustarren.

„Ja, ich weiß, es ist schon spät. Aber ich komme gerade von der Arbeit."

Erschöpft ließ sie sich in einen der knuddligen Sessel fallen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich ja in der Bibliothek arbeiten, aber ich bin total kaputt. Und da dachte ich, ich könnte euch wenigstens mal Hallo sagen." Und für sich dachte sie:

‚_Und für eine Weile Snape entkommen, bevor ich ihm an den Hals gehe, dieses Ekelpaket!'_

„Prima, dass du kommst", ließ Ron sich eifrig vernehmen.

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu, „wir hätten da mal eine Frage an dich?"

Hermine stutze, als sie die erwartungsvollen Blicke der beiden bemerkte.

„Ja", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Worum geht es?"

„Na ja…" Harry druckste herum.

„Harry, für Ratespiele bin ich wirklich zu müde!" Hermine warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Also, es geht um diese Sache mit den Horcruxen. Falls wir eines finden sollten, wie müssten wir es unschädlich machen?"

Hermine richtete sich auf und sah Harry und Ron scharf an.

„Ihr habt doch etwas vor! Raus damit!"

„Nö, also nicht so wirklich."

„Ja, das ist mehr so eine hypothetische Frage", bekräftigte Ron.

„Ich glaub euch kein Wort. Aber ich kann euch da sowieso nicht viel zu sagen. Das müsste man irgendwo nachlesen…." Hermine klang nachdenklich.

„Na, du bist witzig! Soweit waren wir auch schon", Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf und fuhr fort:

„Aus Slughorns Erinnerung weiß ich, dass das nicht mal in der verbotenen Abteilung beschrieben ist. Das ist so dunkle und gefährliche Magie, da wurde so gut wie nichts drüber verfasst."

„Aber wir haben gehofft, du wärst da mal irgendwo drüber gestolpert, ich meine, wo du doch so viel liest und so klug bist." Ron sah sie mit gewinnendem Lächeln an.

„Man müsste…", begann Hermine, um sich dann sofort auf die Zunge zu beißen. Sie wollte sagen,

‚Man müsste Snape fragen', aber das war weder der richtige Zeitpunkt noch die richtige Gesellschaft, um publik zu machen, dass sie Snape versteckte.

„Ja", kam es erwartungsvoll von den beiden jungen Männern.

„Man müsste versuchen, ein Buch über die dunklen Künste in die Hand zu bekommen." „Und wo willst du das so schnell auftreiben?"

„Nokturngasse."

„Du spinnst ja wohl! Da kannst du nicht hin! Und schon gar nicht alleine!"

„Ihr habt ja Recht!" Hermine lenkte ein und beugte sich zu Harry vor. „Warte mal, du hast da was hängen!"

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung fuhr sie ihm mit der Hand an den Kopf.

„Aua! Spinnst du?"

„Entschuldige, sah wie Dreck aus."

„Dreck! Andere nennen das Haare!" Harry sah sie empört an.

„Ich glaub, ich geh dann besser mal wieder." Hermine erhob sich elegant aus dem Sessel. „Ich werde versuchen, diese Sache für euch nachzuschlagen. Grüßt Neville! Tschüß ihr beiden!" Mit einer anmutigen Bewegung trat sie ins Feuer und verschwand. „Was zum Teufel war das für ein Kurzauftritt", wandte Ron sich irritiert an Harry.

Der lächelte wissend.

„Tja, von wegen in der Bibliothek arbeiten. Wenn du mich fragst, Hermine hat Langeweile – und sie vermisst die Schule."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Rons Gesicht aus.

„Hey, Mann, du hast recht. Warum sonst sollte sie sonst um diese Uhrzeit hier hereinschneien und dann auch noch Neville grüßen lassen?" Er reckte sich genüsslich. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich bin reif für mein Himmelbett."

Auch Harry stand auf.

„Ich auch!"

„Aber ist schon komisch…"

„Was, Ron?"

„Dass Hermine nicht mehr in der Schule wohnen mag."

„Fang nicht schon wieder damit an, okay?"

Harry gähnte und ließ Ron einfach stehen.

**Kapitel 7**

**Unterricht und andere Lektionen**

Erleichtert trat Hermine aus dem Kamin in ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer, ihre Hand umkrampfte noch immer das Haar, dass sie Harry _versehentlich _ausgerissen hatte. „Professor", rief sie gedämpft in die nur matt erhellte Dunkelheit. „Professor? Wo sind Sie?"

„Auf dem Sofa. Ich hatte gedacht, ich könnte vielleicht Ihre Abwesenheit nutzen, um _in Ruhe_ zu Schlafen", kam es gereizt aus der Ecke.

„Lumos!" Hermines Zauberstab leuchtete auf. „Ich hab es!"

„Sie haben was", kam es irritiert vom Sofa.

„Das Haar von Harry. Sehen Sie?" Sie hielt das Haar mit den Fingerspitzen empor. „Geben Sie mir mal eine Phiole!"

Unwillig schlug Snape die Decke zurück und erhob sich. Hermine wandte sich etwas ab und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. In ihrem alten rosa Strandshirt, das sie ihm geborgt hatte, sah er einfach nur lächerlich aus. Trotzdem hatte Snape ihren Blick bemerkt und richtig interpretiert.

„Lachen Sie nicht, Miss Granger", befahl er streng und versuchte vergeblich, würdevoll auszusehen. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass mir nur dieser rosa Fetzen passt."

Jetzt musste Hermine wirklich lachen.

„Ich auch nicht, Professor. Sie können nur froh sein, dass keine pinkfarbenen Herzchen drauf sind. Hier, nehmen Sie das Haar, bevor ich es noch fallen lasse."

Snape maß sie mit einem verärgerten Blick und ließ das kurze dunkle Haar in dem Glasröhrchen verschwinden. Sorgfältig stöpselte er das zu und verstaute es in einer Schublade. Immer noch breit grinsend verließ Hermine das Wohnzimmer, um nun auch zu Bett zu gehen und Snape verkroch sich grummelnd wieder unter seiner Decke, während Krummbein seinen angestammten Platz auf Snapes Füßen wieder einnahm.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einer Wolke Kaffeeduftes geweckt. Als er die Augen öffnete, starrte er direkt auf eine dampfende Kaffeetasse, die ihm eine freundlich lächelnde Hermine unter die Nase hielt.

„Was denn? Wurde der Etat für den Zimmer-Service aufgestockt?"

‚_Sogar, wenn er gerade aufwacht, versprüht er noch seinen unglaublichen Charme'_, dachte Hermine. Immer noch lächelnd sagte Hermine:

„Betrachten Sie das als Friedensangebot für gestern Nacht."

Snape setzte sich vorsichtig auf und ergriff die Tasse.

„Akzeptiert. Aber gnade Ihnen Gott, wenn Sie das noch mal machen!"

„Was denn? Das Aufwecken oder das Auslachen?"

„Beides", knurrte er und nippte genießerisch an seinem Kaffee.

„Tut mir ja leid, Professor, aber dieser Anblick war wirklich – überwältigend."

Erneut zupfte ein Grinsen an Hermines Mundwinkeln.

„Miss Granger…", setzte er an, brach aber ab.

‚_Wozu soll ich das Thema noch weiter vertiefen? Das führt zu nichts weiter als zu einem weiteren Kicheranfall. Granger sieht so aus, als würde sie gleich wieder losprusten'_, dachte er leicht angesäuert und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee.   
„Miss Granger, wenn Sie dann von meiner Bettkante verschwinden würden, könnte ich mich anziehen."

„_Bett_kante, Professor", kam es mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen zurück.

Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie jetzt bitte verschwinden!"

„Bin schon weg." Im Hinausgehen fügte sie hinzu: „Obwohl ich diesen Anblick nur ungern verpasse…"

Snape wartete noch einen Moment, bis er ihre Schlafzimmertür ins Schloss fallen hörte, dann sprang er von seinem improvisierten Lager auf und ergriff seine Kleidung, um damit schnell ins Bad zu flüchten.

Im Spiegel warf er einen Blick auf sich.

‚_Irgendwie kann ich Grangers unangebrachte Heiterkeit ja schon verstehen', _dachte er und musterte sich.

‚_Ich sehe wirklich blöd aus in dem Ding._'

Er streifte diesen Gedanken ab, ebenso das T-Shirt und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Als er dann frisch geduscht und wie gewohnt gekleidet wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, hatte Hermine schon das Schlafzeug vom Sofa entfernt und saß am Tisch, vor sich einen Bogen Pergament und ihre unvermeidlichen Bücher. Sie hob den Blick.

„Professor! Sollen wir gleich anfangen?"

„Mit Ihrem Unterricht? Natürlich. Welchen Trank hatten wir für heute eingeplant?"

„Den Trank der Lebenden Toten. Ich hatte vergangenes Jahr einige Schwierigkeiten, ihn richtig herzustellen."

„Nun gut, Miss Granger. Die Zutatenliste ist Ihnen geläufig?"

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Dann legen Sie mal los!"

Hermine packte alle Zutaten aus und entfachte das Feuer. Sorgfältig hackte sie ihre Affodill- und Baldrianwurzeln und zerkochte den Wermut zu einem Sud. Als sie dann nach der Schlafbohne griff, um sie aufzuschneiden, ergriff Snape ihr Handgelenk.

„Nein, Miss Granger."

„Wieso? Schlafbohnensaft ist die nächste Zutat!"

„Ja, natürlich. Aber benutzen Sie die stumpfe Seite des Messers, Sie bekommen so viel mehr Saft aus der Bohne."

Hermine befolgte diese Anweisung mit skeptischem Blick. Zu ihrer immensen Überraschung offenbarte die verschrumpelte Bohne viel mehr Saft, als sie es sich hätte vorstellen können.

„Sehen Sie, was ich meine?" Hermine nickte und fügte den Saft ihrem Gebräu hinzu. Prompt färbte der Trank sich fliederfarben. Entzückt starrte Hermine in den Kessel.

„Das ist das ganze Geheimnis?"

„Nicht ganz. Wenn Sie den Trank umrühren, machen Sie es sieben Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, dann einmal im Uhrzeigersinn. Na los, nun machen Sie schon!"

Nun nicht mehr so skeptisch folgte sie Snapes Instruktionen und ihr Trank wurde klar wie Wasser.

„Wow! Und das ist das ganze Geheimnis?"

„Manchmal muss man Rezepte variieren und nicht nur stur nach Vorlage arbeiten. _Das_ ist das Geheimnis, Miss Granger. Geist, Kreativität, Innovation, _das_ ist der Unterschied!"

Sie warf Snape einen Blick zu. Sie konnte sich nicht so recht an diesen leidenschaftlichen Tonfall gewöhnen, den er bei solchen Gelegenheiten offenbarte.

Es war ungewohnt, aber auch ungeheuer anziehend, fand sie. Bei diesem Gedanken errötete sie leicht und wandte ihren Blick von Snape ab. Falls er ihre Reaktion bemerkt hatte, schien er sie komplett zu ignorieren.

„Miss Granger, wir sollten uns dann um unsere Pläne kümmern. Wenn Sie sich schon mal des Vielsafttrankes annehmen würden? Dann werde ich mich inzwischen mit dem anderen Trank beschäftigen."

„Kein Problem, Professor."

Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über ihrem Schulkessel und murmelte „Evanesco", um den Trank der Lebenden Toten verschwinden zu lassen. Dann räumte sie den Tisch frei, damit sie besser arbeiten konnten, bevor sie sich um den Vielsafttrank kümmerte. „Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern, Professor. Es sieht ganz gut aus."

Snape stellte sich neben sie und spähte in den Kessel.

„Richtig, Miss Granger. Wir sollten bald in der Lage sein, nach Hogwarts aufzubrechen und den Beweis zu suchen. Endlich werde ich rehabilitiert. Sie wissen gar nicht, was es für mich bedeutet, dass Sie gewillt sind, mir zu helfen."

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Snape hatte sie wieder einmal überrascht.

„Ach, Professor", begann sie, doch er wischte ihren begonnenen Einwand mit einer Handbewegung beiseite.

„Sagen Sie nichts dazu, Miss Granger. Irgendwelche Plattitüden sind Ihrer und meiner unwürdig. An Ihrer Handlungsweise ist nichts selbstverständlich und ich weiß nicht, ob jemand anders bereit gewesen wäre, soviel für mich zu riskieren. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass meine Gegenwart nicht gerade pläsierlich für Sie gewesen ist und Sie manchmal das Bedürfnis hatten, mich einfach vor die Tür zu setzen. Stattdessen lassen Sie sich auf eine weitere haarsträubend gefährliche Angelegenheit ein, um mich zu unterstützen. Das ist mehr als ich jemals von irgendjemanden erwartet hätte."

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre und schienen ihren Geist durchdringen zu wollen. Verlegen senkte sie den Kopf. Zu ihrem immensen Erstaunen fühlte sie, wie Snapes kühle Hand sanft unter ihr Kinn griff und sie zwang, ihn anzusehen.

„Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie das alles riskieren wollen", fragte er mit unerwartet sanfter Stimme. „Noch können Sie zurück. Und ich würde Ihnen das nicht einmal übel nehmen, Miss Granger."

Hermine schluckte schwer, dann sah sie Snape direkt in die Augen und nickte entschieden.

„Ich weiß, Professor. Aber _wir_ ziehen das jetzt durch. Gemeinsam."

„Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet, Miss Granger."

Snape schenkte ihr ein für ihn sehr seltenes Lächeln, ohne jeglichen spöttischen Beigeschmack. Verwirrt dachte Hermine:  
‚_Snape sollte öfter lächeln, es steht ihm. Irgendwie sieht er dann sogar richtig gut aus…'_

Verlegen lächelte sie zurück und konnte förmlich fühlen, wie sich die Röte auf ihren Wangen vertiefte. Seine Stimme holte sie wieder ins aktuelle Geschehen zurück.

„Gut. Da wir das geklärt haben, sollten wir vielleicht besser fortfahren."

Snape klang wieder nüchtern und geschäftsmäßig.

„Wenn der Vielsafttrank fertig ist, werden wir bis vor die Gründe Hogwarts apparieren und dann werde ich den Trank nehmen. Wir gehen zusammen in das Schloss und durchsuchen Dumbledores Büro. Sie kennen nicht zufällig das aktuelle Passwort?" „Nein, leider nicht. Aber ich werde versuchen, es herauszufinden."

Bei dem Wort „herausfinden" fiel ihr schlagartig ein, dass sie Harry versprochen hatte, etwas über die Horcruxe in Erfahrung zu bringen. Vielleicht konnte Snape ihr weiterhelfen? Sie atmete tief durch, dann fragte sie:

„Professor? Kennen Sie sich ein wenig mit Horcruxen aus?"

Snapes Gesicht erstarrte zu einer Maske, sie sah förmlich das Fallgitter herunterkommen und wusste, dass er auf der Hut war.

„Wie kommen Sie jetzt darauf, Miss Granger?"

„Nun ja, Harry hat irgendetwas vor. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich wüsste, wie man ein Horcrux entschärft. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe ihm versprochen, mich kundig zu machen. Nur, in den Büchern werden Horcruxe gar nicht erwähnt oder nur benannt, aber nicht erklärt."

Sie hob den Blick und sah Snape bittend an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Harry plant, aber es wird ganz sicher nicht ungefährlich sein. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn er zumindest gut vorbereitet und umfassend informiert ist." Snape starrte ihr nachdenklich ins Gesicht.

„Ich bin kein Experte, aber ich denke mir, dass er das Horcrux mit einem Ruductor-Fluch zerstören könnte. Wenn das Objekt, das das Fragment der Seele enthält, so komplett zerstört wird, dass es nicht magisch wiederhergestellt werden kann, dann müsste die Sache eigentlich erledigt sein. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte Mr. Potter keine Probleme, das Tagebuch zu zerstören."

„Nein, dass nicht, Sir. Aber als Professor Dumbledore das Horcrux in Slytherins Ring zerstörte, hat er sich verletzt, nicht wahr? Und ich habe Angst um Harry. Wenn ein großer Zauberer wie Professor Dumbledore eine solche Verletzung davontragen konnte, was könnte dann nur mit Harry geschehen? Er ist jung, impulsiv, er denkt nicht nach. Und er ist kein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer. Sir, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn."

Snape sah auf Hermines gesenkten Kopf hinab. In ihm wallte Ärger auf. Er war ärgerlich auf Potter, dass er Granger in diese Lage brachte, sich wieder einmal auf ihren Intellekt verließ, um sich mit einem neuen Abenteuer profilieren zu können.

‚_Obwohl es dich im Grunde gar nichts angeht'_, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

‚_Sicher, aber trotzdem ärgert es mich'_, hielt er dagegen.

‚_Severus, bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf Potter?' _ Langsam wurde er auch noch wütend auf diese kleine, ärgerlich ehrliche Stimme in seinem Geist.

‚_Warum sollte ich eifersüchtig sein? Und dann noch auf Potter! Weil Granger sich Sorgen um ihn macht. Und wer macht sich Sorgen um dich? Um dein Wohlergehen? DESHALB bist du eifersüchtig!'_

Snape zuckte innerlich zusammen und verdrängte seine Überlegungen, um sich später damit zu beschäftigen.

„Miss Granger, vielleicht beruhigt es Sie, wenn ich Sie daran erinnere, dass Mister Potter dazu tendiert, immer wieder auf den Füßen zu landen und keinen dauerhaften Schaden zu nehmen."

Forschend sah er sie an. Hermine rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab.

„Sicher, Professor. Ähm, wollten wir nicht einen Trank brauen", versuchte sie vom Thema abzulenken.

„Vielleicht fangen wir damit an, dass Sie mir Ihre Überlegungen darlegen. Wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe oder eine Idee habe, werde ich mich melden."

„Gut."

Snape nickte, dann begann er seine Zutaten aufzureihen und Hermine einen längeren Vortrag über deren Funktionen und Wechselwirkung zu halten. Hermine verfolgte ihn interessiert mit den Augen. Wieder einmal legte er die für ihn so untypische Leidenschaft an den Tag und die Art, wie er die Zutaten berührte, hatte fast etwas Zärtliches. Angestrengt versuchte Hermine, ihre Gedanken nicht ausufern zu lassen:

‚_Komm, Hermine, reiß dich zusammen und pass auf! Das beweist nur, dass auch Snape ein Mensch ist, und dass er seine Arbeit liebt.'_

**Kapitel 8**

**Das Todessertreffen und seine Folgen**

Voldemort hatte sich auf einer verborgenen Lichtung, tief im Verbotenen Wald, eingefunden. Eigentlich widerstrebte es ihm, bei hellem Tageslicht ein Todessertreffen einzuberufen, aber die Zeit drängte. Dieser Potter-Junge war ihnen gefährlich dicht auf den Fersen. Voldemort knirschte gereizt mit den Zähnen und rief nach seiner Schlange. „Nagini! Komm her und streune nicht herum!"

Mit einem leisen Zischen glitt eine immense Schlange aus den Büschen auf ihn zu und ringelte sich zu seinen Füßen zusammen.

„So, meine Gute, nun wollen wir doch die Dekoration ein wenig verändern!"

Er machte sich daran, die Lichtung etwas Ansprechender herzurichten. Mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er dichten grauen Nebel aufsteigen und die Lichtung davon einhüllen. Zufrieden mit der geschaffenen Atmosphäre gestattete er sich ein kleines Lächeln. In dieser Gewandung würde dieser Ort bedrohlicher und beeindruckender wirken als in dem unverschämten Sonnenlicht, das diesen geheimen Ort zuvor durchflutet hatte und in dem die gemarterte und geschundene Zaubererwelt unwirklich und geradezu bizarr erschien. Nun war es soweit! Am Himmel erschienen nach und nach schwarze verschwommene Rauchschwaden und schossen mit einem Unheil verkündendem Geräusch auf den Boden zu. Sie lösten sich auf und die Schemen von maskierten Menschen in schwarzen Umhängen zeichneten sich ab.

Sie verharrten in gespanntem und ehrfurchtsvollem Schweigen, während sie einen Kreis um Voldemort und Nagini herum formierten.

„Meine getreuen Todesser! Bald kommt der Tag, an dem wir endgültig über die Zaubererwelt triumphieren werden! Der Tag, an dem ich Harry Potter vernichten werde., wie die Prophezeiung es bestimmt hat. Oh ja, ich habe den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung ermitteln können, trotz des dilettantischen Versagens von Lucius!"

Seine roten Augen glitten zu einer unausgefüllten Stelle in dem Kreis.

„Ja, Lucius musste erfahren, dass Lord Voldemorts Bestrafung nicht bei einem Crucio endet… Glücklicherweise hat sein Sohn sich als ein würdigerer Vertreter erwiesen."

Die hohe kalte Stimme verstummte für einen Moment.

„Es ist nicht zuletzt sein Verdienst, das dieser alte Narr Dumbledore, der Verteidiger der Muggel und Schlammblüter, sein Leben ausgehaucht hat. Ja, das verdanken wir Draco Malfoy und dem treuen Severus Snape, der derzeit einen wichtigen Trank für mich zubereitet. Einen Trank, der mich auf ewig unbesiegbar machen wird und uns allen zu Ruhm und Macht verhelfen wird. Doch zunächst gilt es, diesen Potter aus dem Weg zu räumen. Mein Plan sieht vor, dass wir die Hogwarts-Schule angreifen und erobern und bei dieser Gelegenheit endlich diese Landplage Harry Potter loswerden. Man soll immer das angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden, nicht wahr?"

Die kalte Stimme hatte einen amüsierten Unterton.

„Wenn ich Potter getötet habe – und ich werde ihn töten, langsam und qualvoll, wie es ihm zusteht – und die Schuler in meiner Hand ist, wird nichts und niemand mich mehr aufhalten können!"

Er lachte. Nagini hob den Kopf und züngelte in die Runde. Eine der verhüllten Gestalten fiel ihm zu Füßen und küsste den Saum seines Umhanges.

„Ja, Bellatrix, meine Liebe", fuhr er in einem Tonfall, als würde er eine Dinner-Konversation pflegen, fort, „du hast dich als eine meiner getreuesten Gefährten erwiesen, du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr. Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dir Hogwarts zum Geschenk machen würde?"

Er beugte sich zu der Frau herab und raunte:

„Die Schule zu deiner alleinigen Verfügung. Du könntest sie von all den Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern säubern und eine nette Akademie für wahre Slytherins daraus machen…."

„Herr", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Das Schmuckstück, das ich dir einst gab – hast du es noch?"

„Natürlich, mein Lord. Ich trage es stets bei mir, um es mit meinem Leben zu schützen", wisperte sie ihm zu.

„Hüte es noch etwas länger für mich, Bella. Es wird dein Schaden nicht sein!"

Sie küsste erneut den Saum seines Gewandes.

„Ihr seid zu gütig, mein Lord."

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass der Rest von euch sich als Bellatrix ebenbürtig erweisen mag. Ich werde keine weiteren Fehler mehr tolerieren!"

Seine Stimme hob sich und peitschte mit gnadenloser Härte auf die versammelten Todesser herab.

„Für Versager und Verräter ist kein Platz in meiner Nähe!"

Nagini richtete sich auf und schmiegte sich um die Knie des Dunklen Lords. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung disapparierte er mit der Schlange und ließ die schwarzgewandete Schar ohne einen weiteren Kommentar zurück.

Harry und Ron hatten kurz bei Hagrid vorbeigeschaut und waren auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss, als Harry plötzlich stehen blieb und mit der Hand seine Narbe berührte. „Warte", sagte er unvermittelt zu Ron und ergriff ihn am Arm.

„Was?" Ron sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich hab da so ein Gefühl!"

Er strebte dem Verbotenen Wald zu und zog Ron mit sich. Dieser setzte sich energisch zur Wehr.

„Da gehe _ich nicht_ mehr rein! Du hast wohl Aragog, Grawp und die durchgedrehten Zentauren vergessen, was?"

„Stell dich nicht so an", blaffte Harry und zerrte Ron einfach hinter sich her.

Murrend und protestierend fügte dieser sich schließlich in sein Schicksal und folgte Harry widerwillig in den Wald. Wie von einem Magneten angezogen bahnte Harry sich seinen Weg durch das schier undurchdringliche Dickicht, immer tiefer in das dämmrige Waldstück hinein. Schließlich verharrte er auf der Stelle und drehte sich halb zu Ron um.

„Hörst du das", wisperte er.

„Was soll ich hören?"

„Stimmen. Dort drüben! Komm!"

Leise bewegten sie sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen erklangen. Der Wald wurde etwas lichter und leise krochen sie an den Rand einer Lichtung. Plötzlich wogte ihnen dichter grauer Nebel entgegen. Irritiert sahen sie sich an und versteckten sich vorsichtshalber hinter einem dichtbelaubten Busch. Von dort aus erspähten sie eine Reihe hoher dunkler Gestalten in merkwürdigen Kapuzenumhängen. Harry krallte seine Hand in Rons Schulter.

„Au! Spinnst du", zischte der mit einem scharfen Flüstern.

„Scht! Das sind Todesser", raunte Harry und schob vorsichtig einen Zweig zur Seite, um besser sehen zu können.

„Das sehe ich auch! Meinst du, _Er _ist hier", flüsterte Ron zurück.

Statt einer Antwort nickte Harry bloß.

„Wir müssen dichter ran. Hier können wir nichts verstehen!" Ron sah ihn fassungslos an. „Du spinnst wirklich. Ich will nicht näher heran, ich will weiter weg!"

„Ich will wissen, was Voldemort vorhat", widersetzte sich Harry Rons Wunsch, „du hast nicht zufällig ein Paar Langziehohren dabei?"

Ron wühlte in seiner Tasche und zog schließlich ein Knäuel fleischfarbener Schnüre hervor. Hastig entwirrten sie sie und steckten sich je ein Ende ins Ohr, das andere ließen sie vorsichtig in Richtung der Todesser schlängeln. Schließlich vernahmen sie einen Teil von Voldemorts Rede, so klar und deutlich, als ständen sie direkt neben ihm. „…auf ewig unbesiegbar machen wird und uns allen zu Ruhm und Macht verhelfen wird. Doch zunächst gilt es, diesen Potter aus dem Weg zu räumen. Mein Plan sieht vor, dass wir die Hogwarts-Schule angreifen und erobern und bei dieser Gelegenheit endlich diese Landplage Harry Potter loswerden. Man soll immer das angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden, nicht wahr?"

Voldemorts kalte grausame Stimme klang ihnen amüsiert in die Ohren. Reflexartig stöpselten Harry und Ron die Ohren synchron aus und wechselten einen schockierten Blick.

Voldemort wollte die Schule angreifen?

„Wir müssen herausfinden, wie er vorgehen will", wisperte Harry.

Ron nickte mit bleichem Gesicht und steckte sich sein Langziehohr wieder ins Ohr. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel.

„…die Schule zu deiner alleinigen Verfügung. Du könntest sie von all den Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern säubern und eine nette Akademie für wahre Slytherins daraus machen…."

„Herr", flüsterte eine erstickte Frauenstimme.

„Das Schmuckstück, das ich dir einst gab – hast du es noch", fragte Voldemort. „Natürlich, mein Lord. Ich trage es stets bei mir, um es mit meinem Leben zu schützen." Mit Triumph im Blick sah Harry zu Ron.

„Das ist Bellatrix´ Stimme. Und ich wette mit dir, sie sprechen von dem Horcrux."

„Pst", mahnte Ron, „wir kriegen sonst nicht alles mit."

Gespannt lauschten sie weiter. Voldemorts Stimme klang nun voll grausamer Härte: „Ich werde keine weiteren Fehler mehr tolerieren. Für Versager und Verräter ist kein Platz in meiner Nähe!"

Die beiden Spione zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als sie das laute Disapparations-Geräusch so dicht an ihrem Trommelfell vernahmen.

„Er ist weg", flüsterte Ron und wurde von Harry mit einem Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Er ja. Aber die anderen nicht. Wir müssen dichter ran. Ich will sehen, was Bellatrix vorhat!"

Harry schlich im Schutz der Büsche näher an die Todesser heran, Ron folgte ihm unwillig. Sie erhaschten einen Blick auf Bellatrix, die ein glänzendes silbernes Schmuckstück an ihren Leib presste und mit einem der anderen Todesser flüsterte. Harry versetzte Ron einen Rippenstoß und deutete darauf. Ron hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Harry verdrehte die Augen, deutete wieder auf sie und formte unhörbar: „Horcrux!" Rons Gesicht hellte sich auf und er nickte heftig, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Nach und nach disapparierten die Todesser und schließlich standen wie durch einen glücklichen Zufall nur noch Bellatrix und ihr Begleiter auf der nebelumwogten Lichtung. Harry fasste Ron an der Schulter und zog ihn an sich. „Schockzauber", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Was?"

„Wir schocken sie, schnappen uns das Horcrux und verschwinden."

Ron sah ihn an, sein Blick besagte deutlich, für wie irre er diesen Plan hielt.

„Eine bessere Gelegenheit bekommen wir nicht! Also los, bevor sie verschwinden!"

Ron nickte widerstrebend und krampfte seine Hand fester um seinen Zauberstab.

„Auf drei, okay? Eins, zwei, drei!"

„Stupor", riefen sie unisono.

Rote Strahlen schossen aus ihren Zauberstäben und trafen die beiden Todesser mitten in die Brust. Bellatrix und ihr Begleiter brachen sofort zusammen.

„Halt mir den Rücken frei", rief Harry und stürmte auf die beiden reglosen Gestalten zu. Noch im Laufen rief er

„Accio Horcrux!"

Das silberglänzende Schmuckstück entwand sich Bellatrix´ Hand und sauste auf Harry zu. Geschickt fing er es auf und rannte damit fort.

„Los komm weg!"

Ron folgte ihm. Immer wieder warfen sie einen Blick über die Schulter zurück.

„Was meinst du, wann sie wieder aufwachen", keuchte Ron, als sie durch den Wald hetzten.

„Keine Ahnung", japste Harry und bemühte sich, noch schneller zu werden und das Stechen in seinen Lungen zu ignorieren.

Endlich wurden die Abstände zwischen den Bäumen weiter und sie näherten sich dem Waldrand. Das helle Licht ermutigte sie, doch sie verlangsamten ihren Lauf erst, als sie das Schlosstor direkt vor sich hatten. Schweißüberströmt, hochrot im Gesicht und schmerzhaft nach Atem ringend stolperten sie in die große Halle und Direktorin McGonagall direkt in die Arme.

„Mister Potter, Mister Weasley? Was soll dieser Auftritt bedeuten", fragte sie mit strengem Stirnrunzeln

„Ein Wettlauf, Professor", keuchte Harry.

„Ja, du hast gewonnen", röchelte Ron an seiner Seite und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand.

„Wo kommen Sie beide überhaupt her", setzte McGonagall die Befragung fort.

„Von Hagrid", antwortete Harry und hielt sich die schmerzenden Seiten.

McGonagall warf den beiden noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu, bevor sie sie einfach stehen ließ und durch das Tor verschwand. Erleichtert, dass sie der Inquisition noch einmal entkommen waren, ließen sie sich auf die Treppenstufen plumpsen, immer noch nach Atem ringend.

„Das ist vielleicht ein Ding", meinte Ron, als er endlich wieder richtig Luft bekam und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die schweißfeuchte Stirn.

„Du sagst es", erwiderte Harry und angelte das Horcrux aus seiner Robe.

Gemeinsam starrten sie angespannt auf das schlichte silberne Herrenarmband mit dem stilisierten Schnörkelmuster, als erwarteten sie, dass es sie plötzlich anspringen könnte. „Sieht fast aus, als ob das Schlangen sein sollen", meinte Ron nachdenklich. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und drehte das Armband. Eine Gravur im Inneren des Armbandes weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Für Thomas Riddle, 1921", las er vor.

„Das muss Voldemorts Vater gehört haben. Und als Voldemort ihn ermordet hat, hat er das Armband seines Vaters als Horcrux eingesetzt."

Harry betastete den Armreif aufgeregt, während Ron noch immer misstrauisch auf den Schmuck starrte.

„Und wie sollen wir das Ding jetzt vernichten?" Ron sah Harry fragend an.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung, Ron", gab Harry zu und erhob sich von der kalten Steinstufe. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie jemand die Halle betrat. Schnell ließ er das Horcrux in die Tasche gleiten und drehte sich um.

Minerva McGonagall kam auf sie beide zu, in ihrer Begleitung die beiden Auroren Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks, heute wieder mal mit kaugummirosa Haaren, hob lässig die Hand.

„Hi Harry! Na, alles klar?" Verblüfft nickte er.

„Was machst du denn hier", fragte er dann neugierig.

„Kingsley und ich wurden vom Ministerium herbeordert, um die Schule zu schützen."

Mit einem Nicken wurde diese Aussage von Shacklebolt bestätigt, der ihnen zur Begrüßung freundlich zulächelte.

„Remus wird wohl auch noch kommen", fügte er Tonks´ Aussage hinzu.

Harrys Herz schlug höher. Professor Lupin würde herkommen!

Lupin hatte sie im dritten Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet und war nach Harrys Meinung der beste Lehrer, den er je in diesem Fach gehabt hatte. Vielleicht wusste er ja, wie man ein Horcruxe zerstört. Harry grinste. Abgesehen davon, freute er sich wirklich, einen der besten Freunde seiner Eltern wieder zu sehen. Auch Rons Gesicht verzog sich nun zu einem Grinsen.

„Wird Professor Lupin auch wieder unterrichten", fragte er interessiert.

„Nein", antwortete Tonks, „er kommt nur zu Besuch vorbei."

„Schade", meinte Ron. „Wir könnten echt einen Lehrer in dem Fach gebrauchen.

„Dann wird es Sie sicher beruhigen, Mister Weasley, dass wir einen Lehrer dafür gefunden haben", schaltete McGonagall sich ein.

„Wen?" Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Alastor Moody", gab sie kurz zur Antwort.

„Klasse!" Rons vorhin leicht enttäuschtes Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Wenn er nur so halb so cool ist, wie der falsche Moody, dann…"

Er verstummte, als McGonagall ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf.

„Kingsley, Tonks, ich werde euch eure Unterkünfte zeigen. Und Sie beide begeben sich besser in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie noch eine Menge zu erledigen haben!"

Sie ließ ihnen noch einen weiteren strengen Blick zukommen, bevor sie ihre Besucher durch die Halle begleitete und die beiden Gryffindors sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum trollten. Mit der Hand fühlte Harry in seiner Tasche nach dem Horcrux, als sie die Stufen emporstiegen.

„Gut, dass wir Auroren hier haben. Wenn Voldemort wirklich die Schule angreift, haben wir immerhin Verstärkung."

„Du hättest McGonagall sagen müssen, was wir gehört haben", sagte Ron besorgt. „Tolle Idee. ‚_Professor, wir haben wieder die Schulregeln gebrochen und sind im verbotenen Wald Spazieren gegangen und haben dabei ganz zufällig ein Todessertreffen belauscht. Und danach haben wir ebenso zufällig zwei Todesser geschockt und Voldemorts Horcrux geklaut.' _

Ich möchte nicht mal in der Nähe sein, wenn sie das jemals herausfindet!"

„Ja, aber wir können doch nicht einfach…"

„Natürlich nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach unsere Pläne beschleunigen. Was meinst du?" Ein hämisches Grinsen legte sich auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Vielleicht bläst er die Aktion auch ab, weil Bellatrix sein Horcrux „verloren" hat. Er hat aber auch Ärger mit seinem Personal. Erst erweist sich Lucius Malfoy als unfähig, die Prophezeiung zu beschaffen und dann lässt die gute Bella sich sein Horcrux stehlen. Ts ts ts…"

Mit gespieltem Bedauern schüttelte er den Kopf. Inzwischen standen sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„_Cogito ergo sum_", sagte Harry zu dem Bild der fetten Dame, das den Eingang verbarg. Wortlos klappte sie sich auf und die beiden kletterten durch das Porträtloch in den Gryffindorturm.

„Was ist, wenn Lupin das auch nicht weiß", fiel Ron plötzlich ein.

„Dann können wir immer noch Moody fragen", antwortete Harry zerstreut und steuerte auf die Wendeltreppe zu ihrer Schlafkammer zu.

„Ich brauche unbedingt ein frisches T-Shirt", murmelte er und verschwand. Ron starrte ihm nach.

‚_Vielleicht können wir ja auch erstmal Hermine fragen, ob sie etwas herausfinden konnte. Heute Abend, wenn der Gemeinschaftraum leer ist, probiere ich es im Kamin'_, nahm Ron sich vor, bevor er Harry folgte, um ihn in Vorhaben einzuweihen und sich auch umzuziehen.

**Kapitel 9 **

**Ein angenehmer Abend**

Hermine betrat wieder einmal schwer bepackt ihre kleine Dachwohnung und stolperte fast über den maunzenden Krummbein, der ihr sofort um die Beine strich. Aus der Arbeitsecke, die sie im Wohnzimmer eingerichtet hatten, drang dichter Rauch bis zur Tür.

„Mein Gott, Professor! Soll das so qualmen?"

„Miss Granger! Nein, eigentlich nicht. Haben Sie die restlichen Zutaten besorgen können?"

„Ja!"

Stolz hielt sie eine kleine Papiertüte hoch. Snape hätte sie beinahe umgerannt, als er durch den dichten Rauch auf sie zuhechtete.

„Nicht so hastig, Professor!" Hermine taumelte rückwärts gegen die Wand.

„Verzeihung, Miss Granger, ich habe Sie weiter weg vermutet!"

Beinahe gierig ergriff er die Tüte und inspizierte den Inhalt.

„Wundervoll! Hochkonzentrierte Helein-Tinktur! Und tatsächlich! Echte Daemonorops! Miss Granger, Sie sind ein Genie! Wo haben Sie das auftreiben können?"

Stolz erwiderte sie:

„Bei Borgin und Burkes." Snape blieb die Spucke weg.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig! Sich in einem solchen Laden herumzutreiben! In diesen gefährlichen Zeiten! Sie dummes Mädchen!"

Seine Wut traf sie gänzlich unvorbereitet. Entsetzt wich sie zurück und Krummbein flüchtete unter das Sofa. So hatte sie Snape noch nie erlebt. Kalt, zynisch, bissig, ja, aber immer kontrolliert. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Snape einmal so die Fassung verlieren könnte. Und jetzt brüllte er herum, dass die Gläser im Schrank sanft klirrten. „Professor, ich… Ich dachte… Ich meine, es war doch wichtig."

Snape sah in ihr kalkweißes Gesicht und bereute plötzlich, sie angeschrieen und damit so erschreckt zu haben. Der immer noch unkontrolliert vor sich hin qualmende Kessel interessierte ihn nicht mehr.

„Miss Granger, ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, in welche Gefahr Sie sich begeben haben? Sie sind wichtiger als ein paar dämliche Zutaten!" Er streckte zögernd die Hand aus und berührte unsicher eine ihrer Haarsträhnen, die ihr ins Gesicht hingen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Ihnen keine Angst machen", fuhr er etwas gemäßigter fort, „aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Sie so unvernünftig sein könnten."

Forschend sah er sie an. Langsam bekam Hermine weder etwas Farbe und ein zaghaftes Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie so wütend werden können, Professor. Und dass Sie sich um mich – sorgen könnten." Sie stockte. Snape fühlte sich ertappt.

„Ich mache mir nur deshalb Sorgen, weil Sie wichtig sind für unsere Arbeit", behauptete er.

„Apropos Arbeit", sie deutete auf den immer noch dichter werdenden Rauch. „Sollten wir nicht etwas dagegen unternehmen?"

„Wenn Sie es sagen, Miss Granger." Er ergriff die Helein-Tinktur und gab zwei Tropfen davon in den Kessel. Schlagartig stoppte die Rauchentwicklung. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich zu Hermine um.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht die Daemonorops hinzufügen?"

„Gerne, Professor." Gemeinsam machten sie sich an dem Trank zu schaffen.

„Ich denke, morgen können wir ihn testen, ob er wirkt", sagte Snape schließlich und rührte nachdenklich im Kessel.

„Ja, und übermorgen ist der Vielsafttrank fertig. Es geht gut voran. Sie sind vielleicht bald ein freier Mann, Professor."

„Frei ist relativ. Ich bin dann immer noch der scheinbar treu ergeben Todesser und ein Spion. Wenn ich wirklich frei wäre, Miss Granger…" Gespannt sah sie ihn an.

„Ja?"

„Ach nichts. Hat keinen Sinn", bemerkte er schroff. Schüchtern legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und sah ihn ernst an.

„Irgendwann werden auch Sie frei sein, Professor." Er lächelte säuerlich.

„Diese Hoffnung hatte ich schon einmal. Sie sehen selbst, wie weit ich damit gekommen bin."

„Trotzdem, Professor. Auch für Sie gibt es ein Licht. Glauben Sie mir." Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn mit einem sanften Schimmer an.

‚_Ich könnte stundenlang hier stehen und Granger einfach nur in die Augen sehen. Das fühlt sich irgendwie gut an',_ dachte er, um sich gleich darauf irritiert selbst dafür zu schelten. Er räusperte sich.

„Der Vielsafttrank ist fast fertig, der Amplifico-Trank kann morgen getestet werden und Ihre Studien haben wir für heute auch schon abgeschlossen. Wenn wir den Trank morgen erfolgreich getestet haben, werde ich dem Dunklen Lord berichten und den Trank liefern müssen." Er verstummte. Hermine ahnte, was in ihm vorging.

„Machen Sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen, Professor. Es wird gut gehen. Ganz sicher." „Nett, dass Sie versuchen, mich zu beruhigen, Miss Granger. Ich dachte nur daran, was passiert, wenn das alles schief läuft…"

„Ich weiß."

„Und ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir diesen Abend nicht etwas Angenehmes tun könnten." Ein feines Lächeln umspielte Hermines Mund:

„Und was schwebt Ihnen da so vor, Sir? Wir können ja schlecht tanzen gehen." „Glauben Sie mir, _das _hatte ich ganz sicher nicht im Sinn. Wir könnten etwas Schönes kochen und uns unterhalten, vielleicht eine Partie Schach spielen… Was halten Sie davon?"

„Klingt sehr gut. _Wir_ kochen?"

„Glauben Sie, ich könnte das nicht?"

„Bei Ihnen überrascht mich gar nichts mehr, Professor." Hermine lächelte ihn offen an. „Miss Granger? Würden Sie mir vielleicht noch einen persönlichen Gefallen tun?" Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.

„Was denn, Sir?"

„Könnten wir das „Sir" und den „Professor" für heute Abend vergessen?"

„Ich denke schon – ähm, Severus. Aber nur, wenn Sie mich „Hermine" nennen."

„Das lässt sich machen. Und noch etwas."

„Noch einen persönlichen Gefallen", frotzelte Hermine.

„Ja, auch wenn Sie mich dafür gnadenlos verspotten werden."

„Na, so schlimm?"

„Würden Sie sich etwas Hübsches anziehen? Auch, wenn wir nicht ausgehen?"

Für einen Moment war Hermine sprachlos, dann wollte sie wissen:

„Bitten Sie mich um ein Date?" Snape überlegte.

„Ich glaube schon", gab er zögernd zu, „es hat fast den Anschein. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich nach morgen Abend noch die Gelegenheit dazu habe, mich in irgendeiner Form zu beschäftigen."

Auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich eine gewisse Besorgnis und auch Beschämung aus. Snape machte sich Gedanken und sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn hochzunehmen.

„Ich verstehe, Prof… – Severus."

„Dann gehen Sie und machen Sie sich zurecht. Frauen brauchen dafür doch immer Stunden!"

Ein spöttisches, aber auch irgendwie gutmütiges Lächeln schlich sich um seinen Mund. Hermine lachte auf.

„Da haben Sie Recht." Sie steuerte auf ihr Schlafzimmer zu, als er hinter ihr herrief: „Aber nichts Rosafarbenes!" Sie drehte sich um und salutierte breit grinsend.

Als Hermine nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit schon wieder zum Vorschein kam, hörte sie Snape in ihrer kleinen Kochnische rumoren.

„Professor – ich meine: Severus, kann ich Ihnen zur Hand gehen?" Snape schaute um die Ecke und verneinte das:

„Nein, Hermine. Sie setzen sich hin und überlegen, womit wir uns nachher beschäftigen können."

Sein Blick glitt wohlgefällig über ihr Erscheinungsbild. Hermine trug ein schlichtes schmales Kleid aus feinem hellblauem Wollstoff und hatte das üppige Haar mit zwei kleinen Klammern gebändigt. Dazu nur einen kleinen Hauch von Make Up, gerade soviel, um ihre Augen zu betonen. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und drehte sich in gespielter Koketterie.

„Und? Gefalle ich Ihnen?"

„Ihr Erscheinungsbild ist adäquat", gab er zu und verzog sich schnell wieder in die Küche. Hermine verkniff sich ein Grinsen und setzte sich auf ihr Sofa.

Schließlich hatte Snape seine kulinarischen Kreationen beendet und trat ins Wohnzimmer, vor sich in der Luft dirigierte er eine Weinflasche und eine Suppenterrine, die er sanft auf dem Tisch landen ließ. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker des Zauberstabes breitete sich eine Tischdecke aus, Gläser, Teller und Besteck erschienen und zum krönenden Abschluss beschwor er sogar einen Kandelaber mit brennenden Kerzen herauf. Ein sehr appetitlicher Geruch stieg Hermine in die Nase.

„Was haben Sie gekocht", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ratamba-Eintopf", erwiderte er und füllte ihren Teller auf.

„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört", bemerkte sie.

„Tja, da sind Sie nicht die Einzige." Snape füllte auch seinen Teller. „Es handelt sich um ein relativ unbekanntes Rezept, das sich aber vielseitig variieren lässt. Probieren Sie!"

Vorsichtig tauchte sie ihren Löffel in den Teller und versuchte Snapes Kreation. „Gemüsig. Aber sehr lecker", kommentierte sie und nahm einen weiteren Löffel davon. „Wirklich, Severus, Sie sind immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut."

Äußerlich ungerührt, nickte er bloß und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Innerlich jedoch freute er sich über ihr Kompliment.

Als sie die Mahlzeit mehr oder weniger schweigend beendet hatten, schlenkerte Snape gekonnt mit dem Zauberstab, worauf sich der Tisch von selbst abräumte.

„Den Spruch müssen Sie mir beibringen", forderte Hermine, „im Haushaltszaubern bin ich nicht so firm, ehrlich gesagt."

„Später, Hermine. Was halten Sie von einer Partie Schach?"

„Ich werde zwar gegen Sie verlieren, aber warum nicht? Accio Schachspiel!"

Gehorsam flog das Schachbrett auf sie zu und landete elegant vor ihnen auf der Tischplatte. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker von Snapes Zauberstab eilten die Figuren auf ihre angestammten Plätze.

„Weiß beginnt", forderte er sie auf und sie ließ zaghaft einen ihrer Bauern vorrücken. „Wie werden wir den Trank morgen testen", fragte sie, während Snape seinen Zug machte.

„Ganz einfach. Ich werde ihn zu mir nehmen und wir führen ein Duell. Sie sind dran." Hermine rückte achtlos einen weiteren Bauern vor, bevor sie fragte:

„Duell? Ich habe ehrlich gesagt, nicht viel Lust, mich mit Ihnen zu duellieren und mich von Ihnen an die Wand pusten zu lassen."

„Ich habe nicht vor, Ihnen zu schaden. Lediglich ein paar einfache Sprüche, Entwaffnungszauber, Schildzauber und dergleichen."

„Aha."

Sie setzte einen Bauern ein Feld vor und beobachtete mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, wie Snape ihn en passant schlug.

„Verdammt!" Ein kurzes Lächeln blitzte in seinem Gesicht auf.

„Hermine, Sie müssen sich konzentrieren."

„Sie sollten mal gegen Ron spielen. Er ist verdammt gut."

„Was für ein Glück für mein Ego, dass er nicht mein Gegner ist", bemerkte Snape trocken und starrte auf das Brett. Hermine zögerte, dann setzte sie einen weiteren Bauern vor, den Snape auch sofort kassierte.

„Sie müssen taktischer denken, Hermine." Sie funkelte ihn kurz an und schob dann trotzig den nächsten Bauern in die Schlacht. Irritiert warf sie einen Blick in Richtung des Feuers, als es sich plötzlich grün färbte.

„Verdammt, da kommt jemand!"

Mit einem hastigen Stoß bugsierte sie Snape hinter das Sofa. Unsanft landete er platt auf dem Bauch. Für einen Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg, dann brachte er sich in eine bequemere Position und lugte vorsichtig um die Sofaecke herum. Im Kamin saß Ron Weasleys Kopf.

„Hallo Hermine!"

„Ron, was machst Du hier? Du hast mich furchtbar erschreckt!"

Ron hatte den Anstand, ein bekümmertes Gesicht zu machen.

„Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht."

„Prima, jetzt weiß ich, was du nicht wolltest. Kommen wir jetzt dazu, was du willst."

„Ich wollte dich noch mal nach dieser Horcrux-Sache fragen. Hast du etwas herausfinden können?"

Für einen kurzen Moment drückte Hermines Gesicht Unverständnis aus, dann erinnerte sie sich wieder und nickte.

„Ja, ich habe mich kundig machen können."

„Könntest du dich vielleicht mal zu mir herbewegen? Es ist verdammt anstrengend, in dieser Position zu dir hoch zu starren."

Hermine kniete sich vor das Feuer und nahm Ron damit endgültig die Sicht auf den Raum und möglicherweise Snape. Dieser verdrehte die Augen ob Rons Wehleidigkeit. „Nach allem, was ich herausbekommen konnte, denke ich mir, dass Harry das Horcrux mit einem Ruductor-Fluch zerstören könnte. Wenn das Objekt, das das Fragment der Seele enthält, so komplett zerstört wird, dass es nicht magisch wiederhergestellt werden kann, dann dürfte die Sache erledigt sein."

„Aha! Ich dachte mir schon so etwas! Harry wollte Lupin oder Moody fragen, aber ich wollte lieber erstmal deine Meinung hören."

„Lupin? Moody? Er will doch wohl so etwas nicht in einem Brief erwähnen", fragte Hermine scharf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Die beiden sind in Hogwarts. Tonks ist auch da! Und Kingsley!" „Mein Gott, ein Treffen des Ordens?"

„Nee, Moody macht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Lupin ist bloß zu Besuch und die anderen beiden sind vom Ministerium herbeordert worden, um die Schule zu schützen. Eigentlich darf das keiner wissen, aber Hagrid hat uns verraten, dass Snape gesehen wurde und alle sind deswegen furchtbar aufgeregt. Die vier sollen die Schule beschützen. Ganz schön was los bei uns, kann ich dir sagen."

Hermine nickte bloß, während ihre Gedanken rasten. Snape schloss gottergeben die Augen. Auch das noch! Auroren! Hermine lenkte vom Thema ab:

„Was habt ihr denn jetzt vor? Ihr wollt das mit den Horcruxen doch nicht bloß prophylaktisch wissen, oder?"

„Nö. Eigentlich soll ich es ja nicht verraten, aber wir haben ein Horcrux gefunden! Und das müssen wir ja zerstören, oder?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr beide bringt mich noch ins Grab! Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo ihr das „Gefunden" habt."

„Ja, ist auch besser, glaub ich", murmelte Ron. „Hör mal, ich muss Schluss machen, mir tun echt die Knie weh. Noch mal danke, Hermine! Und lass dich mal wieder blicken!"

Sie nickte bloß und mit einem leisen „Plopp" verschwand Rons Kopf aus ihrem Kamin.

„Okay, Professor, er ist weg!" Sie erhob sich und auch Snape rappelte sich auf. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so unsanft mit Ihnen verfahren bin." Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist nicht weiter tragisch. Immer noch besser als die Alternative." Er erhob sich elegant vom Boden und schnippte ein Katzenhaar von seinem Umhang.

„Immerhin brachte Mr. Weasley uns interessante Neuigkeiten. Zumindest wissen wir jetzt ziemlich genau, was uns in Hogwarts erwartet."

„Ja", bemerkte Hermine finster, „Auroren. Und Mitglieder des Ordens. Spitze. Warum gehen wir nicht sofort nach Askaban!"

„Na, Hermine. Sie wollen doch jetzt nicht etwa aufgeben?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber das macht die Sache wesentlich komplizierter."

„Natürlich. Aber wir können es trotzdem schaffen", versicherte er ihr. „Der kleine Plan Ihrer Freunde macht mir allerdings mehr Sorgen."

„Wieso?"

Er tippte vielsagend an seine Schläfe und meinte bloß:

„Legilimentik."

„Sie sind in Rons Kopf eingebrochen", fragte sie entgeistert.

„Ja. Und was ich da erfahren konnte, war recht – aufschlussreich. Ich denke, ich kann sie bei ihrem Plan unterstützen."

„Worum geht es dabei?"

„Glauben Sie mir, Hermine, dass möchten Sie nicht wirklich wissen. Aber, wenn es Sie beruhigt, ich werde tun, was ich kann, um Ihren Freunden zu helfen."

„Sie? Harry helfen? Ich dachte immer, Sie könnten ihn nicht besonders gut leiden!" „Kann ich auch nicht. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall kann ich auf persönliche Vorlieben keine Rücksicht nehmen." Abrupt deutete er auf den Tisch. „Wie sieht es aus? Spielen wir weiter oder geben Sie auf?"

„Das könnte Ihnen so passen!"

Mit einem Grinsen setzte Hermine sich wieder vor das Schachbrett. Snape folgte ihr und mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln setzte er seinen Springer. Irritiert sah sie ihn an. „Wieso jetzt den?"

„Das werde ich Ihnen sicher nicht auf die Nase binden", kam es recht amüsiert zurück.

Sechs Züge später verkündete er:

„Schach!" Verwirrt sah Hermine auf das Schachbrett und zog ihren Bauern vor, um den König zu schützen. Snape schlug den Bauern und wurde seinerseits durch Hermines Springer geschlagen. Überrascht hob er die Braue, bevor er in die Offensive überging. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder „Schach" rief.

Ein Katz- und Mausspiel über das Schachbrett begann. Schließlich gelang es Snape, Hermine endgültig matt zu setzen. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer kippte sie ihren König um und lehnte sich zurück.

„Wollen Sie eine Revanche", fragte er, doch Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Danke, nein. Noch eine Niederlage verkraftet _mein _Ego nicht."

Vielsagend deutete sie auf die Reihe weißer Schachmenschen, die neben einigen wenigen schwarzen neben dem Brett lagen.

„Schade, zum Schluss wurden Sie besser." Mit einem eleganten Schnörkel seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Schachfiguren in ihrer Schachtel verschwinden.

„Was ist los mit Ihnen, Hermine? Sie sind so still heute Abend. Das kann doch nicht nur an unserem ungebetenen Besucher liegen. Glauben Sie mir, ich werde ein Auge auf die beiden haben." Sie lächelte verlegen:

„Ertappt in mehrfacher Hinsicht! Das mit Ron und Harry ist das Eine und zum anderen…"

„Ja", fragte er erwartungsvoll.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, worüber wir uns sonst unterhalten könnten…"

„Na, Sie sind doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen."

„Sicher, aber dann reden wir über fachliche Themen, Zaubertränke und unseren Plan. Aber wenn wir heute Abend etwas Angenehmeres tun wollen, ist das vielleicht nicht angebracht."

„Warum nicht? Ich diskutiere auch gerne über Zaubertränke."

„Ich weiß." Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Warum Grinsen Sie jetzt so?"

„Weil Sie anscheinend nicht bloß _gern_ über Zaubertränke sprechen…"

„Sondern?"

„Sie werden dann richtig – leidenschaftlich."

Sie warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Als er sie nicht auslachte, sondern sein Blick aufrichtiges Interesse verriet, fuhr sie etwas mutiger fort:

„Normalerweise bekommt man von Ihnen den Eindruck, dass Sie nichts so wirklich interessiert, dass Sie keine tiefen Empfindungen haben. Aber wenn Sie über Zaubertränke sprechen, dann…."

„Ja?"

„Dann gehen Sie richtig aus sich heraus. Und die Art, wie Sie Tränke zubereiten, hat etwas Zärtliches und Liebevolles." Sie errötete und brach ab.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu schämen, Hermine. Sie liegen mit Ihrer Einschätzung richtig. Ich liebe dieses Fach, mochte es schon zu meiner Schulzeit. Was hingegen mich aufregt, sind diese unmöglichen Schüler, die es nicht auf die Reihe bekommen, die einfachsten Tränke zu brauen, ohne dabei schieres Chaos anzurichten. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Kesselschmelzen und Kesselexplosionen ich in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren erlebt habe. Manchmal verliere ich die Geduld."

„Manchmal", entfuhr es ihr, „das passiert nicht nur manchmal. Ich habe Sie viel öfter schlecht gelaunt und ungeduldig erlebt als jeden anderen Menschen, Mr. Filch vielleicht mal ausgenommen."

„Oh, vielen Dank für diese Einschränkung, Miss Granger." Er verbeugte sich spöttisch. „Sehen Sie, das meine ich. So reagieren Sie immer!" Und nach einem Moment fuhr sie kleinlaut fort: „Eigentlich wollten wir uns ja gar nicht streiten, oder?"

„Wer streitet denn? Ich jedenfalls nicht." Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten.

Wie beiläufig stand er auf, ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Hermine sah ihm hinterher und betrachtete seinen schwarzgewandeten Rücken, während er in den dunkler werdenden Himmel hinausstarrte.

„Warum tragen Sie eigentlich immer Schwarz", entfuhr es ihr spontan. Schwungvoll drehte er sich herum. „Was war das?"

„Ich wollte wissen, warum Sie immer Schwarz tragen." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Es steht mir. Und es passt zu meinen Augen, finden Sie nicht?"

Hermine war sich sicher, dass Snape sie gerade tüchtig auf den Arm genommen hatte. Schlagfertig erwiderte sie:

„Stimmt, jetzt wo Sie es sagen! Wäre mir sonst nie aufgefallen, dass Sie schwarze Augen haben." Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich um eine Winzigkeit und Hermine beschloss, das als ein Lächeln zu verbuchen. Sie sah weiter zu ihm auf, das Kerzenlicht flackerte auf seinem Gesicht und ließ den ausdrucksstarken Mund unter der kühn gebogenen Nase wie gemeißelt erscheinen. Seine dunkle Silhouette hob sich gegen das hellere Fensterviereck ab, eine leichte Brise spielte mit seinem dunklen Umhang und ließ ihn empor wehen wie die Schwingen des Todesengels, wie einen dunklen unheimlichen Schatten, böswillig, allmächtig…

Hermine schluckte und starrte ihn weiter an, gefangen in ihrer Faszination. Snape bemerkte ihren Blick.

„Hermine? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut", fragte er besorgt und trat näher an sie heran.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung", würgte sie hervor.

Seine unmittelbare Nähe machte ihr zu schaffen. Und sie hatte nicht mal einen Kessel oder ein Buch, hinter dem sie sich verstecken konnte. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Ist alles okay"; wiederholte sie und versuchte Snape in die Augen zu sehen.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich trotzdem besser hinlegen", schlug er vor.

Hermine nickte, als ihr die passende Ausrede so mundgerecht serviert wurde und stand auf. Snape trat noch etwas näher an sie heran.

„Trotzdem, Hermine. Vielen Dank für den netten Abend." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Hermine lächelte etwas gequält zurück und floh förmlich in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Hastig entkleidete sie sich unter kroch unter die Bettdecke.

„Oh mein Gott", murmelte sie und zog die Decke bis über ihren Kopf. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Bitte, lieber Gott, das geht doch nicht!" Sie barg das Gesicht verstört in ihren Händen.

‚_Verdammt noch mal, ich kann mich doch nicht in Snape verliebt haben! Das ist unmöglich!_

_Dieser Mann ist pedantisch, ungerecht, voreingenommen, humorlos und nachtragend.'_ Aber die kleine lästige Stimme in ihrem Kopf flüsterte:

‚_Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Er ist nicht ungerecht und er hat einen sehr subtilen Sinn für Humor. Du hast es doch selbst erlebt. Und du kannst wirklich nicht behaupten, dass er nachtragend ist. Ron ist schlimmer. Und du musst zugeben, dass er irgendwie sehr liebenswert ist. Er ist menschlich. Und seine abweisende Art ist nur Show, eine Fassade, um nicht verletzt zu werden.' _

Hermine stülpte sich das Kopfkissen über den Kopf.

„Ja, ich weiß", brummte sie leise, „er ist nicht wirklich kalt und unerbittlich. Und trotzdem ist er der verdammt schlechteste Kandidat, in den ich mich verlieben könnte."

Immer noch mit sich selbst hadernd drehte sie sich auf die Seite und kringelte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. Vielleicht würde sie es ja doch schaffen, etwas zu schlafen.

Zuerst hatte Snape sich auf seinem Sofa häuslich eingerichtet und trotz allem versucht, zu schlafen. Ihm gingen eine Menge Gedanken im Kopf herum. Der verrückte Plan von Potter und Weasley beispielsweise.

‚_Ich kann kaum glauben, auf welch idiotische Idee diese beiden Schwachköpfe nun schon wieder verfallen sind. Sich mittels Vielsafttrank in den Dunklen Lord verwandeln zu wollen!'_

Er schnaubte laut und voller Missbilligung.

‚_Prima! Und ich habe Hermine versprochen, mich darum zu kümmern, dass diesen beiden Idioten nichts passiert. Na toll! Als ob ich sonst keine Sorgen hätte!' _

Ein Plan nahm langsam Gestalt in seinem Kopf an.

‚_Morgen, wenn wir den Trank getestet haben und ich zu Voldemort gehen muss, werde ich zusehen, dass ich etwas von ihm für den Vielsafttrank bekomme… Eine Hautschuppe oder dergleichen… Nicht auszudenken, wenn die beiden Trottel _das _alleine versuchen würden! _

_Dann deponiere ich das in meinem Kerker. Wenn die da sowieso einbrechen wollen…'_

Etwas wie Zorn wallte in ihm auf.

‚_Einbrechen in meinen Kerker, mein Labor! Für wen halten die sich eigentlich?! Auch egal. Ist ja gar nicht mehr _mein _Kerker… Aber wie bekomme ich die Probe nach Hogwarts?'_

Er drehte sich wieder auf dem Sofa herum und grübelte über dieses neue Problem. Plötzlich traf ihn die Erleuchtung wie ein Blitzschlag. Er richtete sich wieder auf. Dieser Hauself!  
‚_Lucius ehemaliger Hauself! Natürlich! Wie hieß er gleich noch? Ach ja, Dobby. Dobby ist Potter treu ergeben und wenn ich ihm befehle, das Glas in meinem Kerker zu deponieren, damit Potter es findet…So müsste es gehen. Problem gelöst. Na ja, fast.'_

Er legte sich wieder zurück, bereit, endlich zu schlafen. Doch jetzt wandten sich seine Gedanken Hermine zu. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen.

‚_Was soll schon mit ihr sein? Sie ist besorgt um ihre beiden trotteligen Freunde, sonst nichts. Obwohl wir das Thema eigentlich schon ad acta gelegt hatten… Was war zum Schluss denn mit ihr los? So merkwürdig hat sie sich nur selten verhalten. Nicht, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt noch krank wird….'_

Aber Hermines merkwürdiges Verhalten zum Schluss hatte ihn doch mehr beunruhigt, als er eigentlich zuzugeben bereit war. Nicht, dass sie wirklich krank wurde! Nachdem er eine weitere Ewigkeit lang mit sich gerungen hatte, schlug er energisch die Decke zurück und stand auf. Etwas angewidert zupfte er an seinem rosa T-Shirt und warf sich kurz entschlossen seinen Umhang über, bevor er dann in Hermines Zimmer schlich. Vorsichtig klopft er an die Tür, bekam aber keine Antwort. Leise öffnete er die Tür und spähte in ihr Schlafzimmer. Hermine lag zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt in ihrem Bett, die Decke war heruntergerutscht und entblößte ihre schmalen Schultern unter dem dünnen weißen Baumwollstoff. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er an ihr Bett und sah auf sie herunter. Um ihre Lippen spielte ein sanftes kleines Lächeln, alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Auch Snape lächelte verhalten, ihre zarte Wehrlosigkeit in diesem Zustand rührte ihn. Sanft deckte er sie wieder richtig zu und verließ dann leise den Raum. Entgegen aller Vernunft hoffte er doch, dass sie seine Gegenwart zumindest unterbewusst gespürt und als tröstlich empfunden hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Professor." Hermine lächelte unsicher. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie den vorangegangenen Abend bewerten sollte.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" Forschend sah sie ihn an. ‚_Das ist ihm doch sonst egal',_ dachte sie._ ‚Was bezweckt er mit der Frage? Oh nein, er wird mich doch nicht gehört haben?' _

„Ja, danke. Ist der Amplifico-Trank fertig? Können wir ihn jetzt testen", fragte sie hastig und beugte sich über den Kessel, um einen prüfenden Blick auf den Trank zu werfen. „Ja, ich denke schon", erwiderte Snape und rührte noch ein letztes Mal um, bevor er ein Glas von dem Trank abfüllte.

„Na, dann Cheers!" Hermine beobachtete besorgt, wie Snape das Glas auf Ex hinunterstürzte und hoffte, dass sie keinen Fehler gemacht hatten.

„Und? Wie fühle Sie sich, Sir?"

„Überraschend gut." Er schloss die Augen und spürte der Wirkung des Trankes nach. „Gut, um nicht zu sagen, blendend! Ich fühle mich sehr mächtig. Soweit funktioniert der Trank schon mal." Er zog den Zauberstab und stellte sich in Position.

„Na schön, Miss Granger. Greifen Sie mich an!" Immer noch etwas skeptisch hob sie ihren Zauberstab.

„Expelliarmus", rief sie, Snape konterte zeitgleich mit:

„Protego!"

Hermines Zauber durchdrang Snapes Schildzauber mühelos und Snape verlor seinen Zauberstab. Sie fing ihn geschickt auf und reichte ihn an den Professor zurück.

„Das sieht doch schon sehr gut aus", kommentierte er und stellte sich wieder in Position. „Probieren wir es noch mal."

„Accio Zauberstab!" Snape schützte sich mit einem neuerlichen Schildzauber, doch sein Zauberstab rutschte ihm beinahe aus der Hand.

„Jetzt versuche ich, Ihren Schildzauber zu durchbrechen, Miss Granger."

„In Ordnung." Diesmal versuchte Snape, Hermine zu entwaffnen, scheiterte aber an ihrem Schildzauber.

„Ausgezeichnet. Der Trank scheint wie vorgesehen zu wirken." Ohne Vorwarnung hob Hermine ihren Zauberstab und schrie:

„Petrificus totalus!" Snape wurde unerwartet von der Ganzkörperklammer gefangen und fiel schwer zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich glaube, dass ich Ihnen damit helfen kann."

Snape funkelte sie aus zornigen schwarzen Augen an, konnte sich aber nicht zur Wehr setzen.

„Obliviate!" Snapes dunkle Augen wurden plötzlich ausdruckslos und Hermine löste schnell die Ganzkörperklammer.

„Professor, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

„Was ist passiert, Miss Granger?" Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Sie sind mit dem Kopf angeschlagen und waren kurz bewusstlos", log sie.

„Der Trank?"

„Der Trank hat wie geplant funktioniert. Der Dunkle Lord wird zufrieden mit Ihnen sein." Immer noch etwas verwirrt, setzte Snape sich auf.

„Ein blödes Gefühl", murmelte er und betastete seinen Hinterkopf, auf den er seiner Meinung nach geprallt war. Etwas unbeholfen erhob er sich und spähte in den Kessel. „Dann werde ich wohl mal den Trank umfüllen und dem Dunklen Lord bringen… Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe, Miss Granger. Damit wäre unser Arrangement wohl beendet." „Nein, Professor. Ich habe meine Prüfungen noch nicht abgelegt und wäre Ihnen auch weiterhin für Hilfe sehr dankbar", erwiderte sie förmlich. Er neigte kurz den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich später wieder zurückkommen."

„Das – wäre schön."

Wenig später verließ Hermine den Professor unter dem Vorwand, etwas einkaufen zu müssen.

Nicht weit von ihrer Wohnung entfernt, wusste sie einen kleinen Park. Diese kleine Grünanlage mitten im London der Zauberer wurde früher sicherlich oft als Treffpunkt für romantische Verabredungen genutzt, doch jetzt wucherte das Gebüsch ungehindert in den Himmel und Unkräuter durchsetzten den ehemals gepflegten Rasen. Nur die vertrockneten Blumenbeete und die herrlichen alten Baumbestände zeugten von der einstigen Lieblichkeit dieses Kleinods. Dennoch suchte Hermine diesen Ort gerne auf, wenn sie ungestört über etwas nachdenken musste. Gut verborgen im Schatten einer knorrigen alten Eiche ließ sie sich auf dem ungepflegten Rasen nieder und lehnte sich an die raue Borke. Sie dachte an Snape und seine so gefährliche Mission:

‚_Ob es richtig war, seine Erinnerung zu verändern? Aber, wenn er davon überzeugt ist, dass der Trank wie von Voldemort gewünscht wirkt, wird er es ihm sicher leichter abnehmen. Bestimmt. Er hat ja keinen Grund, an Snapes Loyalität zu zweifeln! Und wenn er in Snapes Kopf einbricht, wird er nur sehen, dass er den Trank gemäß den Vorgaben gebraut hat… Und er wird nicht entdecken, dass wir zusammengearbeitet haben, sondern nur von unserem ursprünglichen Arrangement. Ich hoffe, dass das funktioniert! Hoffentlich ist mein Gedächtniszauber stark genug! Und wenn nicht, werde ich es erfahren, wenn plötzlich ein Todesser vor mir steht… Am meisten würde ich es bereuen, wenn er nicht zurückkommt und sich nicht mehr an unsere gemeinsame Zeit erinnert, wie sie wirklich war. Aber ich konnte ihm diese Erinnerungen nicht lassen. Es ist zu gefährlich für ihn…'_

Sinnend starrte sie in die mächtige Baumkrone.

„Hoffentlich war das wirklich richtig", flüsterte sie zweifelnd. Eine einzelne Träne stahl sich unter ihrem Augenlid hervor. Verärgert wischte sie sie fort. Sie blieb eine ganze Weile still unter dem Baum sitzen, doch schließlich sah sie auf die Uhr und beschloss, dass Snape die Wohnung längst verlassen haben müsste.

Schweren Herzens machte sie sich auf den Heimweg.

Zuhause versuchte sie sich mit ihrer Hausarbeit zu beschäftigen, aber eine eigentlich saubere Wohnung zu putzen, bot ihr nicht die so dringend benötigte Ablenkung. Dann versuchte sie, sich mit ihren Studien abzulenken, doch nachdem sie die gleiche Seite mehrmals gelesen hatte, ohne auch nur ein Wort davon aufzunehmen, klappte sie das Buch wieder zu. Nervös lief sie in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab, warf immer wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr und verfluchte die Zeiger, die sich nur im Schneckentempo vorwärts bewegten. Krummbein verfolgte ihre ziellosen Aktivitäten misstrauisch.

„Ja, kuck du nur", fuhr sie ihn an, ohne ihr Auf- und Abwandern einzustellen.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Krummbein. Sorgen um diesen unmöglichen Menschen! So sehr er mir auch gelegentlich auf den Wecker fällt, irgendwie mag ich ihn doch!"

Sie ließ sich neben dem Kater nieder und streichelte ihm über das dicke weiche Fell. Krummbein nutzte die Situation und stieg elegant auf Hermines Schoß. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Fell.

„Hoffentlich geht das gut", klang ihre Stimme gedämpft aus dem Katzenfell, „hoffentlich geht das nur gut!"

Während Hermine so verzweifelt versuchte, sich abzulenken, apparierte Snape in ebendiesem Park, dem Hermine erst vor kurzem verlassen hatte. Seine Hand umklammerte ein kleines Glasröhrchen. Vorsichtig sah er sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Also schwang er den Zauberstab und beschriftete das Röhrchen magisch. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis hob er den Kopf und rief laut:

„Dobby!"

Zu seiner Erleichterung erschien der Hauself auch mit dem typischen lauten Knall. Snape war sich nicht wirklich sicher gewesen, ob die Hauselfen von Hogwarts noch auf sein Kommando hören würden. Der kleine Kerl verbeugte sich tief vor Snape, so dass seine bleistiftähnliche Nase beinahe den Rasen streifte. Dann sah Dobby ihn an und seine grünen, tennisballgroßen Augen quollen fast aus seinem Kopf, als er Snape erkannte.

„Professor Snape ist ein böser Zauberer", ereiferte er sich mit seinem Piepsstimmchen, „Dobby wird ihm nicht gehorchen!" Dobby machte Anstalten, sofort wieder zu verschwinden.

„Warte, Dobby. Es geht um Harry Potter!"

„Mr. Potter ist ein großer Zauberer, edel und gütig! Dobby wird ihm nicht schaden!"

„Du sollst ihm nicht schaden, du sollst ihm helfen!" Dobby erstarrte.

„Mr. Potter helfen? Aber natürlich, Sir! Natürlich!"

Er verbeugte sich wieder, und hätten seine fledermausähnlichen Ohren nicht die vielen Wollhüte gehalten, die er als Kopfbedeckung trug, wären diese wohl im Gras gelandet. „Oh, Dobby wird Mr. Potter immer helfen! Mr. Potter hat Dobby befreit", piepste er aufgeregt.

„Dann hör mir jetzt gut zu!" Snape trat näher an den Hauself heran.

„Harry Potter hat einen gefährlichen Plan, um den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen. Dazu wird er in mein Labor einbrechen, um sich etwas zu beschaffen."

Snape stockte, die großen grünen Augen des Elfen verfolgten seine Worte mit solcher Intensität, dass er sich leicht unwohl fühlte. Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und fuhr fort:

„Ich möchte, dass du das hier", er hob das Glasröhrchen, „in mein Labor bringst und auf meinem Schreibtisch deponierst. Nicht so offensichtlich, dass die Absicht auffällt, aber so zugänglich, dass Mr. Potter es findet. Kannst du das?"

Prüfend sah er Dobby an. Dieser verbeugte sich wieder euphorisch, so dass seine Kopfbedeckung diesmal in ernstliche Gefahr geriet.

„Professor Snape, Sir, Dobby wird das sofort für Sie erledigen! Sie sind doch nicht ganz böse, Sir, wenn Sie dem großen Harry Potter helfen möchten!"

Freudestrahlend ergriff Dobby das Glas. Bevor er verschwand, bekam er noch eine letzte Instruktion von Snape:

„Und ich verbiete dir, Potter oder irgendjemanden von unserem Treffen zu erzählen." Dobby nickte gehorsam und disapparierte. Snape verdrehte die Augen. Diese Hauselfen konnten schon recht lästig sein mit ihrem ständigen Geplapper. Wenigstens wären sie nützlich. Er disapparierte ebenfalls.

Unterdessen hatte Hermine sich Trost suchend enger an Krummbein geschmiegt. Schließlich streichelte sie dem Kater über die samtweichen Ohren und bemerkte: „Hoffentlich dauert das nicht mehr lange, bis er zurückkommt."

„Reden Sie von mir oder erwarten Sie Besuch?" Ruckartig hob sie den Kopf.

Snape stand wie aus dem Boden gewachsen vor ihr.

„Ich… Ich hab Sie gar nicht kommen gehört."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie mich vermissen würden, Miss Granger!"

Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an, dann fiel ihr wieder ihr Gedächtniszauber ein. Sie angelte nach ihren Zauberstab. Snape hob in spöttischem Amüsement die Braue.

„Miss Granger! Wollen Sie mir einen Fluch aufhalsen? So leichtsinnig werden Sie doch wohl nicht sein." Zitternd zielte sie mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Ich will Sie nicht verhexen, Professor. Eigentlich eher das Gegenteil."

Er starrte sie irritiert an. Sie nutzte seine Verblüffung aus, um den Gedächtniszauber rückgängig zu machen:

„Recordatio!"

Für einen kurzen Moment machte Snape kein sehr intelligentes Geicht, dann leuchtete jähes Verstehen auf seinem Antlitz auf.

„Miss Granger! Wie konnten Sie nur!" Erzürnt sah er sie an. Schuldbewusst senkte sie den Kopf und spielte mit Krummbeins Ohren.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur helfen, Sir", bekannte sie leise, „ich dachte, wenn ich Ihre Erinnerung verändere, fiele es Ihnen leichter, Voldemort zu täuschen."

„Sie dummes Mädchen. Ich bin hinreichend in Okklumentik ausgebildet, um meinen Geist vor fremden Eindringlingen zu schützen. Aber wenn ich mich nicht daran erinnere, was ich verbergen muss, erleichtern Sie dem dunklen Lord, in meine Gedanken einzudringen."

„Ich wollte doch nur…"

Er sah auf ihren gesenkten Kopf hinab und ein zartes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. ‚_Sie kann ja nicht wissen, was sie beinahe damit angerichtet hat. Was, wenn ich auch vergessen hätte, den Hauself in den Kerker zu schicken?'_

„Miss Granger, sehen Sie mich an." Anstatt den Kopf zu heben, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht tiefer im Katzenfell. Er überdachte seine Wortwahl.

„Hermine, bitte sehen Sie mich an." Verwundert hob sie endlich doch den Kopf.

‚_Na also'_, dachte er erleichtert, ‚_es geht doch!'_

Etwas steif setzte er sich neben sie.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich Ihre Sorge um mein – Wohlergehen nicht zu schätzen wüsste", begann er, „aber bitte, machen Sie das nie wieder!"

„Professor, es tut mir leid, wirklich."

„Was tut Ihnen leid? Dass Sie versucht haben, mich zu schützen? Das muss es nicht. Aber das nächste Mal sprechen Sie vorher mit mir, bevor Sie Ihre einsamen Entschlüsse in die Tat umsetzten. Verstanden!"

Trotz seiner Strenge hörte sie den warmen Unterton heraus.

„Verstanden, Sir." Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an.

„Gut. Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht ausführlich über unseren Einbruch in Hogwarts unterhalten."

**Kapitel 10**

**In Snapes Kerker**

„Wir brechen also heute Abend ein, ja", fragte Ron.

„Ja, es wäre unsinnig, länger zu warten. Wir haben eine ganze Schule zu beschützen." Harry rückte näher an Ron heran.

„Wir müssen bloß aufpassen, dass Moody uns nicht erwischt. Sein magisches Auge kann durch den Tarnumhang sehen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er begeistert wäre, wenn wir mitten in der Nacht in der Schule herumgeistern."

„Nö, erst recht nicht jetzt."

„Eben. Aber wir haben ja immerhin noch die Karte des Rumtreibers."

„Zum Glück."

„Ja, aber wir müssen trotzdem aufpassen. Wir passen kaum noch zusammen unter den Umhang."

„Wird schon." Ron gab Harry einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken.

„Wir warten also, bis der Gemeinschaftsraum leer ist und hauen dann ab in Richtung Kerker. Unterwegs kucken wir auf der Karte, damit uns nicht Moody oder einer der anderen erwischt. Dann brechen wir in den Kerker ein, nehmen die Flasche mit dem Vielsafttrank mit und sehen zu, dass wir Snapes Haarbürste oder so was finden."

„Und was machen wir mit deiner Verkleidung als Du-weißt-schon-wer?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht geht es ja auch ohne? Müssen wir schauen. Vielleicht werd ich ja auch Snape."

„Ja, toll! Und ich?"

„Mein treuer Hauself Dobby", grinste Harry.

„Du tickst nicht mehr richtig! Ich gehe doch nicht als Hauself!"

„Jedenfalls haben wir noch eine Menge zu erledigen. Wir müssen noch herausfinden, wie wir das Horcrux zerstören."

„Hab ich schon", verkündete Ron stolz.

„Wie", fragte Harry verständnislos. „Wann?"

„Gestern Abend, als du Lupin besucht hast. Ich habe mit Hermine gesprochen und sie hat tatsächlich etwas herausgefunden."

„Du hast ihr doch nichts von unsrem Plan verraten?"

„Na ja", druckste Ron herum, „nicht so richtig. Sie weiß nur, dass wir eins gefunden haben, aber nicht wie du wo. Und von dem Plan mit dem Vielsafttrank hab´ ich ihr auch nichts verraten."

„Ja, und was ist jetzt?"

„Du musst das Horcrux so zerstören, dass es magisch nicht wiederhergestellt werden kann. Also ein Reduktor-Fluch, zumindest bei dem Armreif. Wenn der zu Staub zerbröselt, ist das Teil von seiner Seele erledigt. Und die Schlange erledigen wir dann mit einem Avada kedavra. Das ist auch magisch nicht mehr umkehrbar und damit hat es sich dann."

„Ron, mit dir kann man arbeiten", lobte Harry und stand auf.

„Hey, wo willst du hin?"

„Riddles Armband holen. Jetzt, wo wir wissen, wie es geht, sollten wir uns schleunigst drum kümmern."

„Kannst du nicht sofort oben im Schlafsaal…."

„Nein. Falls etwas schief geht, will ich niemanden in der Nähe haben. Wir nehmen das Ding mit nach draußen."

Harry sprintete die Wendeltreppe hinauf und holte den Armreif, während Ron im Gemeinschaftraum auf ihn wartete. Schließlich verließen sie zusammen den Gryffindorturm.

„Und wohin jetzt?"

„Nach draußen. Komm!"

Den Armreif in seiner Robe verborgen eilte Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, Ron folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

In der großen Halle hätten sie beinahe die Professoren McGonagall und Moody umgerannt, die in eine anscheinend sehr angeregte Diskussion verstrickt waren. „Potter! Weasley", bellte McGonagall, als sie knapp einen Zusammenstoß vermieden. „Wo wollen Sie hin?"

„Wir wollen zu Hagrid, Professor", log Harry, dem auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres einfiel. Er sah, wie Moody sein elektrischblaues magisches Auge auf ihn richtete und hatte wieder einmal das Gefühl, dass der alte Auror fähig war, bis in sein Inneres zu blicken. Ron grinste McGonagall schief an.

„Wollen Sie etwas Besonderes bei Professor Hagrid", bohrte sie weiter.

„Nein, wir wollten ihn bloß besuchen und vielleicht einen Tee mit ihm trinken", entgegnete Harry fest. McGonagall warf ihnen einen etwas argwöhnischen Blick zu, dann nickte sie.

„Aber seien Sie bis zum Dunkelwerden wieder im Schloss", mahnte sie streng, bevor sie ihren Weg zusammen mit Moody fortsetzte. Harry und Ron starrten ihnen mit gemischten Gefühlen nach und hatten die unbestimmte Ahnung, dass Moody sein magisches Auge in seinen Hinterkopf kippen ließ, um ihnen so noch einen letzten misstrauischen Blick zu gönnen.

„Meinst du, sie haben was gemerkt", fragte Harry keuchend, als er versuchte, mit Ron Schritt zu halten, der mit seinen langen Beinen ungleich schneller vorankam. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„McGonagall sicher nicht. Bei MadEye Moody bin ich mir nie so sicher, was der mit seinem magischen Auge alles so mitkriegt. Selbst wenn: Er wird nur gesehen haben, dass du ein Armband in der Hosentasche trägst. Und das ist ja eigentlich kein Verbrechen, oder?" Harry nickte, war aber nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Auf jeden Fall müssen wir wohl wirklich bei Hagrid vorbeigehen, nur für den Fall, dass McGonagall ihn danach fragt." Ron nickte.

„Das ist mir auch klar. Aber vorher zerstören wir das Ding, okay?"

„Klar. Ich bin nicht wild drauf, länger als unbedingt nötig mit einem Stück von Voldemorts Seele in der Hosentasche herumzulaufen", murmelte Harry.

Sie machten, dass sie außer Sichtweite des Schlosses kamen und verdrückten sich hinter eine Baumgruppe. Sicher verborgen vor neugierigen Blicken zog Harry schließlich den Armreif hervor und positionierte ihn vorsichtig auf dem Boden. Misstrauisch beäugten sie ihn und hatten den unheimlichen Eindruck, als würde er sie lauernd beobachten. Schließlich holte Harry tief Luft.

„Wir machen es gemeinsam, okay? Dann wirkt der Zauber vielleicht stärker."

Ron nickte mit etwas käsigem Gesicht. Sie zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry nickte ihm zu und gab das Kommando:

„Eins – zwei – drei: Reducto!"

Erst ertönte ein dumpfes Grollen, dann donnernder Knall, der in der Luft widerhallen zu schien und der Armreif zerfiel zu Staub. Eine geisterhafte Reflexion des Schmuckstückes schwebte für einen Moment über dem Boden, bis es mit einem weiteren krachenden Geräusch zerbarst. Eine dünne Rauchsäule stieg von den kläglichen Überresten des Armreifes auf und wurde von einem leichten Lufthauch verweht. Ron und Harry sahen sich an.

„Mit einem solchen Krach hätte ich nicht gerechnet", meinte Ron beeindruckt.

„Ich auch nicht. Ich hoffe nur, es niemand gehört."

„Tja…" Ron warf einen Blick über die Schulter, bevor er hinzufügte: „Wir sollten jetzt vielleicht doch bei Hagrid auftauchen. Nur, um allen Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen." Harry nickte nur und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte.

Anscheinend hatte zumindest Hagrid nichts von dem Lärm mitbekommen, den sie verursacht hatten, denn er bat sie mit einem breiten Lächeln in seinem bärtigen Gesicht herein und servierte ihnen Tee und Felsenkekse, die sie aus Erfahrung wohlweislich nicht anrührten, sie kannten Hagrids Kochkünste zu Genüge. Immerhin hatte Harry sich einmal fast den Backenzahn abgebrochen, als er Hagrids spezielle Kekse probiert hatte. Sie schwelgten in fröhlichen Erinnerungen an frühere, ungefährlichere Zeiten, bevor sie sich nach einer knappen Stunde wieder zum Schloss aufmachten. Hagrid beschloss, die beiden zu begleiten.

„Damit ihr unterwegs nicht verloren geht", brummte er, „außerdem gibt es bald Abendessen."

Er stapfte mit ihnen zum Schloss hinauf. Harry und Ron sahen sich grinsend an, wenn sie jetzt McGonagall begegnen sollten, würde das ihr Misstrauen besänftigen und ihre Ausrede bestätigen. Sie trafen sie jedoch nicht noch einmal.

Nach dem Abendessen verließen Harry und Ron fluchtartig die große Halle und stürmten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor die anderen Schüler sich auch nur vom Essen erhoben hatten. Harry kramte seinen Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer, faltete ihn zu einem handlichen Bündel zusammen und verbarg ihn unter seiner Schulrobe. Vorsichtshalber packte er auch schon die Karte des Rumtreibers in seine Hosentasche. Dann setzte er sich mit Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie vorgaben, an ihren Hausaufgaben zu Arbeiten. Immer wieder warfen sie einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Uhr und warteten darauf, dass sich die anderen Schüler ins Bett verkrümelten. Als es dann schließlich so weit war, warfen sie sich den Tarnumhang um und schlichen sich hinaus. Si waren schon ein Stück den Gang hinunter, als Harry etwas einfiel.

„Warte mal! Um Mitternacht wird das Passwort geändert! Wenn wir dann noch nicht zurück sind, haben wir ein Problem!"

Sie huschten zurück zum Portrait der fetten Dame. Harry zog sich den Umhang herunter und räusperte sie.

„Hallo? Ich hab da eine Frage", begann er. Die fette Dame öffnete die Augen und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.

„Was ist? Hast du das Passwort vergessen?"

„Nein. Ich muss nur noch mal in die Bibliothek. Und wenn ich wiederkomme, ist sicher das Passwort schon geändert. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht ausnahmsweise das neue schon mal verraten?"

„Hast deine Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht, was", fragte die fette Dame missbilligend.

„Jaa", kam es gedehnt von Harry.

„Eigentlich sollte ich deine Faulheit ja nicht unterstützen", seufzte sie, „aber weil du mich so höflich gefragt hast… Das neue Passwort lautet „Per aspera ad astra". Und treib dich nicht solange draußen herum! Ich hasse es, wen ich nachts ständig geweckt werde!" „Ja, natürlich. Danke."

Harry drehte sich um und verschwand um die Biegung des Korridors, wo er von dem unsichtbaren Ron eingeholt wurde.

„Kommst du jetzt vielleicht mal wieder unter den Umhang", wurde er angezischt. „Dann zeig mir mal, wo du bist", raunte Harry zurück.

Ron zupfte ihn am Ärmel und Harry verschwand wieder unter dem Tarnumhang. Er kramte das zusammengefaltete Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche und tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an:

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

„Wohl war", murmelte Ron, was ihm einen strafenden Blick von Harry eintrug. Auf dem Pergament begannen, sich dünne Tintenlinien wie ein Spinnenetz auszubreiten, bis schließlich eine Karte entstand, die alle Einzelheiten von Hogwarts aufzeigte und jede Person, die sich im Schloss befand. Harry examinierte die kleinen beschrifteten Tintenpunkte sorgfältig.

„Moody ist in seinem Büro", wisperte er, „und Filch ist im dritten Stock. Wie es aussieht, haben wir freie Bahn."

Sie schlichen weiter. Harry warf immer wieder einen aufmerksamen Blick auf die Karte, um vor unliebsamen Überraschungen in Form eines Lehrers oder Auroren gefeit zu sein. Bevor sie in die große Halle kamen, mussten sie einen Moment warten, bis Tonks ihre nächtliche Patrouille in die andere Richtung fortgesetzt hatte und einmal mussten sie Peeves ausweichen, doch ansonsten erreihten sie die Kerker ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Schließlich standen sie vor der Tür von Snapes ehemaligem Labor. Natürlich war die Tür verriegelt. Ron hob hoffnungsvoll seinen Zauberstab und murmelte:

„Alohomora", bevor er erneut an der Klinke rüttelte. Doch vergeblich, die Tür blieb zu. „Er muss Schutzzauber darüber gelegt haben", wisperte Harry.

„So ein Mist", schimpfte Ron, „und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Warum ist Hermine nie da, wenn man sie braucht?"

„Wir könnten es mit diesem Bombarda-Spruch versuchen", schlug Ron vor, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen:

„Ja, und gleich das ganze Schloss aufwecken mit dem Krach! Dann könnten wir uns auch laut rufend vor die Tür stellen und hoffen, dass Filch uns aufschließt!" „Aufschließen, das ist es." Ron sah ihn aufgeregt an. Harry erwiderte diesen Blick verständnislos.

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst."

„Ein Labor muss geputzt und aufgeräumt werden, oder?"

„Ja, und?"

„Auch wenn Snape nicht da ist, oder?"

„Ron, rede Klartext."

„Mensch Harry, die Hauselfen! Die können auch rein, wenn ein Schutzzauber darüber liegt."

Harry ging nun ein Licht auf.

„Du meinst – Dobby?"

„Wen denn sonst? Ruf ihn!"

Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an, versuchte aber sein Glück. Mit einem Knacken erschien der kleine Hauself vor ihnen beiden und sah sich suchend um.

„Mister Harry Potter hat Dobby gerufen, aber Dobby kann ihn nicht finden!"

„Pst, Dobby, hier drüben!" Harry hob den Umhang etwas an, damit Dobby ihn sah. „Harry Potter ist ein Schelm, den armen Dobby so in die Irre zu führen", piepste er, verbeugte sich und schob dann seine diversen Wollhüte wieder zurecht.

„Was kann Dobby für den großen Harry Potter tun?"

„Wir müssen unbedingt in Snapes Labor", zischelte Harry und Ron nickte bestätigend, obwohl Dobby ihn gar nicht sah.

„Wir", wiederholte der Elf fragend und lupfte den Umhang etwas an, um darunter zu sehen. „Ah, Harry Potter hat seinen guten Freund Mister Weasley mitgebracht!"

Dobby ließ auch Rons Füßen eine Verbeugung zukommen. Ron grinste.

„Trägst du immer noch die vielen Hüte, die Hermine gestrickt hat?"

„Natürlich, Sir, sie halten Dobbys Ohren warm und sind eine Zierde für einen freien Hauselfen", erwiderte der kleine Kerl würdevoll und betastete seine Kopfbedeckung. „Dobby, wir brauchen deine Hilfe", kam Harry nun wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

„Aber natürlich, Sir. Dobby ist es eine große Ehre, dem berühmten Harry Potter zu helfen! Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

„Wir müssen in Snapes Labor", wiederholte Harry geduldig, „aber wir bekommen die Tür nicht auf, weil ein Schutzzauber darüber liegt. Wenn du zum Putzen hineingehst, wie öffnest du die Tür?"

„Gar nicht, Sir." Enttäuscht sahen Harry und Ron sich an. „Wir Hauselfen apparieren einfach hinein."

„Wie, ihr appariert? Ich dachte, in Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren", fragte Ron, „Hermine hat es gelesen, in der _Geschichte Hogwarts_."

„Nein, Sir, Zauberer können das nicht", piepste Dobby aufgeregt, „aber wir Hauselfen schon! Sonst könnten wir unsere Arbeit nicht tun! Dobby kann Ihnen helfen!"

Ein freudiges Lächeln hatte sich auf dem Gesicht des Hauselfen ausgebreitet.

„Sie müssen beide Dobbys Hand nehmen, dann können wir ins Labor gehen!"

Harry und Ron ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und ergriffen fest die kleinen Händchen, die ihnen dargeboten boten. Kurz darauf fanden sie sich in Snapes Labor wieder. Neugierig sahen die beiden sich um.

„Dobby wird hier auf sie warten", piepste der Elf und stellte sich neben die Tür.

„Sonst kommen Mister Potter und Mister Weasley auch nicht mehr aus dem Labor hinaus."

„Danke, Dobby. Das ist wirklich nett von dir", erwiderte Harry, während seine Augen schon suchend durch den Raum schweiften. Dobby strahlte angesichts dieses Komplimentes über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was sucht Mister Potter denn", erkundigte Dobby sich dann neugierig.

„Wir brauchen eine Probe Vielsafttrank", erklärte Ron, während er Snapes Schreibtisch durchstöberte.

„Dobby weiß, wo alles ist. Dobby hat schon oft für Professor Snape aufgeräumt", rief er und flitzte los. Beinahe sofort stand er wieder vor ihnen und hielt ein Glasgefäß mit schlammig aussehendem Inhalt im Arm.

„Toll! Du weißt nicht auch zufällig, wo sich Snapes alte Haarbüste befindet", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich, Mister Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby wird sie sofort holen!"

Mit einem lauten Knacken verschwand er. Harry und Ron sahen sich an.

„Das ging schon fast zu einfach", meinte Ron skeptisch, doch Harry erwiderte:

„Wir haben eben nicht mit Dobby gerechnet. Ich wette, er würde sich für mich sogar durchreißen, wenn ich ihn danach fragen würde…"

„Dann tu´s besser nicht", riet Ron und öffnete eine Schreibtischschublade, um den Inhalt in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er keuchte auf.

„Harry!"

„Schrei doch nicht so", sagte Harry nervös. „Kuck doch mal!"

„Was?" Ron hielt ein kleines beschriftetes Glasgefäß hoch.

„Lies!" Harry entzifferte das Etikett. „Der dunkle Lord? Meinst du, das ist…"

„Allerdings! Die fehlende Zutat! Warum hat Snape wohl ein Stück von Du-weißt-schon-wer im Schreibtisch?"

„Darüber möchte ich, glaube ich, lieber nicht nachdenken", gab Harry zur Antwort und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Dobby plötzlich mit einem lauten Geräusch wieder vor ihm stand und eine Haarbürste schwenkte.

„Dobby hatte überlegt, ob er die Bürste saubermachen sollte, aber wenn Mister Harry Potter auch Vielsafttrank nimmt, braucht er sicher die Haare darin."

„Richtig, Dobby." Ron fragte:

„Weißt du, was Snape damit vorhat?" Er hielt Dobby das Glas unter die Nase. Der schüttelte den Kopf. Harry mischte sich ein:

„Weißt du es nicht, oder darfst du es nicht verraten?"

„Dobby darf nichts sagen, Sir", und versuchte, seinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte zu schlagen. Harry, der so etwas geahnt hatte, ergriff ihn rechtzeitig und hielt ihn fest.

„Ist okay, du brauchst uns nichts zu sagen. Und ich verbiete dir, dich zu bestrafen", setzte er hinzu. Dobby ließ die Ohren hängen.

„Obwohl Dobby ein freier Elf ist, ist es nicht leicht, ohne die Bestrafung auszukommen", bekannte er. „Wenn Dobby einen Fehler macht, will er immer noch zur Strafe die Ohren in die Ofenklappe stecken oder sich die Finger bügeln."

„Warum", wollte Ron wissen. Dobby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Man sieht, dass Mister Weasley auch ein gütiger Zauberer ist und keine Ahnung hat, wie gemein manche Zauberer zu ihren Hauselfen sind. Wenn Dobby bei seinem alten Meister einen Fehler machte, oder beinahe ein Geheimnis verraten hätte, musste er sich immer wehtun, als Strafe dafür. Allerdings musste Dobby sich auch wehtun, wenn er nichts falsch gemacht hatte, weil sein Meister es so wollte."

Ron nickte verstehend.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass die Malfoys gemeine Hunde sind", kommentierte er. Dann fragte er plötzlich:

„Dobby, wenn du uns hier herausbringen kannst, kannst du uns dann nicht direkt in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum bringen?"

„Dobby wird Mister Potter und Mister Weasley gerne bis in den Gryffindorturm bringen", piepste er freudig. „Sind die beiden denn jetzt fertig?"

Ron verstaute das Glasröhrchen sicher in seiner Umhangtasche, während Harry die beiden anderen Dinge an sich nahm und sich den Tarnumhang unter den Arm klemmte. „Den brauchen wir dann wohl nicht für den Rückweg", meinte er und ergriff Dobbys kleine Faust. Ron trat an die andere Seite des Hauselfen.

„So ist das natürlich viel einfacher. Dobby, du bist super!" Der Hauself errötete leicht, seine tennisballgroßen grünen Augen wurden feucht. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, bekam aber keinen Ton heraus. Also beschränkte er sich darauf, mit den beiden Zauberern in den Gryffindorturm zu apparieren.

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Dobby", sagte Harry ernst. Dobby verbeugte sich:

„Es ist mir eine große Ehre, dem berühmten Mister Harry Potter und seinem Freund zu helfen! Eine angenehme Nachtruhe!"

Mit einem Plopp verschwand er.

„Das war eine geniale Idee, uns von Dobby herbringen zu lassen", meinte Harry und Ron grinste.

„Ja, ich dachte, wenn er sich frei bewegen kann, kann er uns auch heil hierher bringen. Minimiert das Risiko, erwischt zu werden."

„An Dobby hätten wir auch früher denken können."

„Hinterher ist man immer schlauer", meinte Ron. Er verbeugte sich und ahmte Dobbys Piepsstimme nach:

„Wenn der große Mister Harry Potter nichts dagegen hat, würde ich gerne mein Bett aufsuchen!"

„Idiot", sagte Harry und grinste.

Gemeinsam schlichen sie die Wendeltreppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Oben versteckten sie den Umhang und ihre erbeuteten Trankzutaten sicher in Harrys Koffer, bevor sie sich zu Bett begaben. Schon im Wegdämmern begriffen, fragte Ron dann noch:

„Was glaubst du, wofür Snape ein Stückchen von Du-weißt-schon-wem hat?"

„Keine Ahnung", gähnte es aus Harrys Bett, gefolgt von einem schlagenden Geräusch, als Harry sein Kopfkissen in eine bequemere Form boxte. „Und ich werde auch erst Morgen drüber nachdenken", setzte er hinzu.

„Harry? Technisch gesehen ist schon Morgen!"

„Halt die Klappe und schlaf!"

Und das taten sie dann auch.

**Kapitel 11**

**Der Einbruch**

„Vom rein technischen Standpunkt haben wir bereits Morgen", klugscheißerte auch Hermine herum, was ihr einen zornfunkelnden Blick Snapes eintrug.

„Finden Sie es produktiv, meine Gedankengänge auf derart unnötige und unlogische Art zu unterbrechen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber wir sind das schon so oft durchgegangen, dass wir jede Eventualität dreimal bedacht haben, Sir", entgegnete Hermine unbeeindruckt. „Wir apparieren vor das Gelände, Sie nehmen den Trank und wir gehen zusammen hinein. Wir suchen die Erinnerung in Dumbledores Büro. Auf dem Weg dorthin versuchen wir, Moody, Lupin und Tonks aus den Augen zu bleiben und Harry und Ron nicht zu begegnen. Blablabla… Wir finden die Erinnerung und entlasten Sie damit. Ende der Geschichte."

Ein etwas vorwurfsvoller Blick aus den dunklen Augen traf sie.

„Sie nehmen das auf die erstaunlich leichte Schulter, Miss Granger." Leise Missbilligung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die schief gehen könnten." „Ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst", erwiderte Hermine würdevoll, „aber sie immer wieder durchzudiskutieren, macht es uns auch nicht einfacher. Wir entscheiden im konkreten Fall, wie wir vorgehen. Nicht vergessen, Professor: Wir können zaubern!" „Das Problem ist: Die anderen auch", konterte er bissig und richtete sich in dem Sessel auf.

„Professor, entspannen Sie sich. Es wird funktionieren", sagte Hermine mit mehr Zuversicht, als sie tatsächlich empfand. „Ich weiß, wie wichtig dieses Unternehmen ist, aber durch diese verkrampfte Weise riskieren wir nur unnötig, zu scheitern. Denken Sie mal für einen Moment an etwas anderes." Sie stand auf. „Ich mache uns jetzt noch einen Kräutertee zur Entspannung und dann gehen wir ins Bett. Einverstanden?"

Snape nickte leicht überrumpelt. Er mochte es nicht zugeben, nicht einmal vor sich selbst, aber diese neue erwachsenere Hermine gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut. Er stand auf und folgte ihr in die Küche. Die Arme verschränkt und müßig gegen einen Schrank gelehnt, sah er ihr beim Teekochen zu und verfolgte ihre kräftigen geschickten Hände mit den Augen. Als sie ihn unerwartet ansprach, wäre er um ein Haar zusammengezuckt. Glücklicherweise war seine Selbstkontrolle ebenso geschult, wie es seine Reflexe waren.

„Verzeihung", fragte er, als ob er an etwas völlig anderes als Hermine gedacht hätte. „Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie Honig in Ihren Kräutertee haben möchten?"

„Honig?"

„Soll gut sein für die Nerven. Jedenfalls hat meine Oma das immer behauptet", entgegnete Hermine achselzuckend.

„Na, wenn Ihre Großmutter das sagt…"

Sie warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Schweigend reichte sie ihm die Tasse und für einen kurzen Moment berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen.

„Einen Penny für Ihre Gedanken", meinte sie dann mit leisem Lächeln.

„Häh?"

„Ein Muggelspruch, wenn man gerne wissen möchte, was im Kopf eines anderen herumgeht", erklärte sie geduldig.

„Das weiß ich", schnappte Snape, „immerhin war mein Vater auch ein Muggel!"

Er spuckte den letzten Satz förmlich vor ihre Füße.

„Oh", meinte sie nur.

„Was oh?"

„Das klingt, als ob Sie Ihren Vater nicht besonders mochten", tastete Hermine sich vorsichtig vor, nippte an ihrem Tee und verbrannte sich prompt die Zunge.

„Nein", kam es mit versteinerter Miene zurück.

„Das dachte ich mir", konstatierte sie nüchtern und pustete in die Tasse mit dem immer noch heißen Tee. „Kann manchmal verdammt anstrengend sein, als Zauberer mit einem Muggel zu leben, was?" Sie sah ihn freundlich an.

„Nein, Miss Granger, ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen", kam die scharfe Antwort von Snape. Erbost nahm er einen großen Schluck Tee und verbrannte sich ebenfalls die Zunge.

„Verdammt!"

„Sir, Sie müssen pusten", belehrte sie ihn mit bemüht ernster Miene und machte es ihm vor. „Sehen Sie? So!"

Er warf ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, der sie endgültig zum Lachen brachte. Auch um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig.

„Das haben Sie doch absichtlich gemacht, um mich abzulenken, oder?"

Sie lächelte sphinxenhaft.

„Möglicherweise."

Sie pustete erneut in ihren Tee, bevor sie noch einen Schluck nahm.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen." Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf der Spüle ab und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Miss Granger?"

„Ja?"

„Schlafen Sie gut", sagte er so, als ob er eigentlich erst etwas anderes hätte sagen wollen. Sie lächelte flüchtig.

„Sie auch, Professor." Hermine verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Snape setzte sich auf das Sofa und sah sich in Hermines Wohnzimmer um, sein Zuhause in den letzten paar Wochen. Vielleicht war das die letzte Nacht, die er auf diesem Sofa verbringen würde. Morgen Nacht um diese Zeit wäre entweder ein freier Mann oder in Askaban.

Mit diesem, etwas beunruhigendem Gedanken streckte er sich auf dem Sofa aus und versuchte, zu schlafen.

Sie standen noch vor der Dämmerung auf und frühstückten hastig, dann fügten sie dem Vielsafttrank Harrys Haar hinzu und füllten das nun leuchtend rote Gebräu in eine Flasche ab, die sie sorgfältig verkorkten. Nach einem letzten, etwas bedauernden Blick auf Hermines Wohnung verließ Snape dann das Haus, Hermine im Schlepptau. Vor der Haustür blieben sie stehen, sahen sich prüfend um, und als sie feststellten, dass niemand sie beobachtete, disapparierten sie.

Als Hermine wieder etwas bewusst wahrnehmen konnte, fand sie sich ein gutes Stück außerhalb des Schulgeländes wieder. Von Weiten sah sie, wie sich die Zinnen und Türme des Schlosses in den fahlblauen Himmel reckten, trotzig schien es sich gegen das Schicksal zu stemmen wie schon seit Tausend Jahren. Hermine und Snape wechselten einen Blick, dann zog er die Flasche hervor und setzte sie an die Lippen. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht:

„Irgendwie hatte ich mir gedacht, dass Potter schlechter schmecken würde", und reichte die Flasche an Hermine, die sie sorgfältig verkorkte.

Halb fasziniert, halb entsetzt beobachtete sie dann die einsetzende Transformation Snapes in Harry. Schließlich stand Snape-Harry vor ihr, in seiner nun zu großen schwarzen Robe wirkte er etwas lächerlich. Irgendwie hatte Hermine nicht daran gedacht, dass Snape größer und breitschultriger als Harry war.

„Oh", bemerkte sie nur vielsagend und zupfte an dem viel zu weiten Kleidungsstück. „Haben Sie das etwa nicht bedacht, Miss Granger?"

Hermine prallte zurück, es war ungewohnt für sie, von Harry gesiezt zu werden.

„Sir", merkte sie an, „Harry und ich sind Freunde. Wir sprechen uns mit dem Vornamen an. Und wir siezen uns nicht. Und es wäre hilfreich, wenn Sie – Du etwas netter zu mir wärst."

„Natürlich,_ Hermine_." Er betonte ihren Vorname in einer leicht anzüglichen Art.

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit deiner Robe, _Harry_", konterte sie in eben dem gleichen Tonfall.

Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und seine Kleidung schrumpfte auf die nun passende Größe und wechselte optisch zu einer Schuluniform.

„Perfekt", strahlte Hermine und ergriff spontan seine Hand.

„Miss – Hermine! Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen."

„Versuchen Sie, nicht so streng zu klingen, sonst nimmt Ihnen die Harry-Masche niemand ab!"

„Ich werde versuchen, daran zu denken. Kommen Sie!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf das Schultor zu und Hermine hielt gespannt den Atem an. Würde ihnen der Eintritt verwehrt werden? Aber alles ging glatt und sie passierten die geflügelten Keiler auf ihren steinernen Säulen unbehelligt.

„Sie können jetzt weiteratmen", raunte Snape Hermine leise zu und sie fühlte ärgerlich, wie sie errötete.

„Wenn wir uns beeilen, erreichen wir die Schule, während alle beim Frühstück sind", bemerkte sie, entschlossen, Snapes Bemerkung zu ignorieren.

Allerdings hatten sich nicht _alle_ Schüler zum Frühstück eingefunden.

Neville war sofort nach dem Aufstehen in die Bibliothek gehastet, um einen Aufsatz fertig zu stellen, den er am Vorabend vergessen hatte, Luna hatte ein interessantes Buch gefunden und darüber die Zeit vergessen und Harry und Ron saßen allein im Jungenschlafsaal auf Harrys Bett und examinierten das ominöse Fläschchen aus Snapes Kerker.

„Wann lassen wir die Sache steigen", wollte Ron wissen, „sofort?"

„Nein. Ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal im Unterricht bei McGonagall auftauchen, bevor jemand Fragen stellt. Und das wollen wir doch vermeiden, oder?"

„Klar." Ron beobachtete, wie Harry das Fläschchen und den Vielsafttrank behutsam in einer Tasche seiner Schuluniform verstaute und den Tarnumhang in die Schultasche stopfte.

„Sicher ist sicher. So können wir sofort loslegen. Hast du die Haare?"

„Natürlich." Ron zog Snapes Haarbürste aus seiner Tasche. Er lächelte tapfer. „Und dann gibt es einen Trank aus fettigem Verräter-Haar!" Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie Snape schmeckt, wenn Crabbe schon so eklig war…"

„Dein Vorschlag", bemerkte Harry lakonisch und erhob sich vom Bett. „Du wolltest ja unbedingt mitmachen."

„Ja, glaubst du etwa, ich würde dich _damit_ alleine lassen", fragte Ron entrüstet und folgte ihm bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wie sieht es aus, frühstücken wir noch?" Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr und nickte.

„Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir noch einen Happen Toast."

„Dann komm!"

Gemeinsam hasteten sie in die große Halle, wo sie prompt auf McGonagall trafen.

„Ein wenig spät, Potter, Weasley", bemerkte sie trocken mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Beeilen Sie sich ein wenig, ich erwarte Sie pünktlich im Unterricht."

Mit einem gemurmelten Kommentar verkrümelten die beiden sich aus ihrer Sichtweite. McGonagall setzte kopfschüttelnd ihren Weg fort. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, stand dort Hermine vor ihr, mit Snape-Harry im Schlepptau.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", wurde sie fröhlich von Hermine begrüßt, während der falsche Harry sich nur zu einem gemurmelten Gruß durchringen konnte.

„Miss Granger", nickte die Lehrerin zurück, dann fasste sie Harry ins Auge.

„Mister Potter? Sie sind doch gerade zum Frühstück gegangen."

„Er hatte etwas vergessen", erklärte Hermine hastig, während der Snape-Harry nur nickte.

„Dann aber mal schnell, Mister Potter! Ich schätze es nicht, wenn meine Schüler zu spät kommen!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie von dannen, während Snape-Harry nur schweigend nickte. Hermine sah ihr nach, dann seufzte sie.

„Das war knapp. Wir müssen aufpassen, wem wir begegnen."

„Nett, dass Sie das auch endlich einsehen", grummelte es an ihrer Seite.

„Aaach, halt die Klappe, Harry!" Sie grinste ihn frech an.

„Miss Granger, ich warne Sie…."

„Aber Harry, seit wann sind wir denn so förmlich? Und jetzt komm!"

Sie packte Snape-Harry einfach am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und folgte ihr mit leisem Murren. An der nächsten Ecke verharrten sie kurz, während Hermine einen Blick riskierte.

„Okay, die Luft ist rein!" Energisch zerrte sie den maskierten Snape hinter sich her. „Hermine", wisperte er, inzwischen mehr bemüht, wie der echte Harry zu klingen, „wo wollen wir denn hin?"

„Na, zum Büro des Schulleiters."

„Ich würde darauf wetten, dass Minerva vor dem Unterricht noch dort hineinschaut", wandte er ein.

„Dann warten wir mit unserem kleinen Einbruch eben, bis die Stunde beginnt, oder?"

Sie sah sich suchend um.

„Bis dahin sollten wir uns irgendwo verstecken, bevor der echte Harry über uns stolpert." „Ich würde die Bibliothek vorschlagen", brummte es an ihrer Seite, „da Mister Potter wirklich kein Einstein ist, wird es ihn wohl nicht so schnell dorthin verschlagen. Und falls doch, können wir uns hinter den Regalen verstecken."

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Das ist eine gute Idee! Los, komm, _Harry_!"

„Wenn Sie es darauf anlegen, mich zu ärgern, würde ich Ihnen davon abraten", zischte es in bester bedrohlicher Snape-Manier an ihrem Ohr.

„Aber Professor, wer wird denn so empfindlich sein", raunte sie ebenso leise zurück und lächelte strahlend. „Ich versuche nur, Ihnen den Auftritt als Harry zu erleichtern."

„Sie empfinden ein geradezu perverses Vergnügen ob meiner Zwangslage", beschuldigte er sie.

„Ja, vielleicht", gab sie mit entwaffnender Offenheit zu, „nehmen Sie es als späte Rache für Ihren unsäglichen Umgangston während der letzten Jahre. Und jetzt kommen Sie!"

Snape öffnete den Mund, um sie mit einer scharfen Antwort zu beehren, überlegte es sich aber anders und klappte den Mund wieder zu. In eisigem Schweigen folgte er ihr den nunmehr beschwerlichen Weg zur Bibliothek. An jeder Ecke und Biegung blieb Hermine stehen und vergewisserte sich, dass sich niemand in ihrem Weg befand.

Endlich hatten sie den Eingang der Bibliothek erreicht und erleichtert betraten sie die ehrwürdige Stätte der Gelehrsamkeit. Hermine nickte Madame Pince ein kurzes „guten Morgen" zu, bevor sie sich einer verschwiegenen kleinen Ecke zuwandten. Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, die sie beide vor Schreck kurz erstarren ließ.

„Hallo Harry, Hermine! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute auch hier bist!"

Das runde Gesicht von Neville Longbottom strahlte sie über einem Bücherstapel freudig an.

„Neville", würgte Hermine hervor, „was machst du hier?"

„Ich musste noch einen Aufsatz für Verwandlung fertig schreiben, ich hab das gestern irgendwie vergessen."

Hermine konnte förmlich spüren, wie Snape in ihrem Rücken die Augen verdrehte und schon zu einer zynischen Bemerkung ansetzte. Energisch trat sie ihm auf den Fuß, um ihn an seine Rolle zu erinnern.

„Hallo Neville", erklang es lässig hinter ihr.

„Hast du deinen Aufsatz schon fertig, Harry? Mir fehlen noch zwei Zoll für die geforderte Länge."

„Worum geht es denn", mischte sich Hermine wieder hastig ein und setzte sich neben Neville.

„Um den Lapidea -Mutaris-Zauber… Irgendwie komme ich nicht weiter."

„Welch eine Überraschung", murmelte Snape fast unhörbar, was ihm einen strafenden Blick von Hermine eintrug. Schleunigst setzte er sich neben sie, um nicht aufzufallen. „Kann ich vielleicht mal in deinen Aufsatz sehen", wandte sich Neville bittend an den vermeintlichen Harry.

„In meinen Aufsatz?"

„Ja."

„Das geht nicht!"

„Ach Harry, warum denn nicht?"

„Ich - ähm - hab ihn noch im Schlafsaal liegen. Hab ihn einfach vergessen, einzupacken."

Ein unverkennbarer Ausdruck von Enttäuschung breitete sich auf Nevilles rundem Gesicht aus.

„Oh Mann", jammerte er, „wenn ich wieder ohne richtige Hausaufgaben erscheine, zieht McGonagall mir das Fell über die Ohren!"

„Geschieht ihm ganz recht", murmelte Snape wieder leise, was ihm einen neuerlichen, recht nachdrücklichen Tritt vors Schienbein von Hermine einbrachte. Hilfsbereit streckte sie die Hand nach Nevilles Aufsatz aus und überflog ihn.

„Eigentlich musst du nur noch eine Zusammenfassung darunter setzen, dann hast du deine Länge. Ansonsten nicht schlecht, Neville."

Er strahlte über dieses unverhoffte Lob und begann eifrig, drauflos zu kritzeln.

„Ähm, Neville?"

„Ja?"

„Solltest du nicht schon längst auf dem Weg zum Unterricht sein?"

Neville warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sprang panisch auf. In seiner Hast stieß er das Tintenfass um, dessen Inhalt sich über Snape ergoss. Dieser machte Anstalten, Neville den Kopf abzureißen, wurde aber wieder unter dem Tisch dezent von Hermine getreten. Neville stammelte verlegen eine Entschuldigung, doch Hermine winkte ab.

„Ist nicht schlimm, Neville."

Mit einem eleganten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die Tinte vom Tisch, Nevilles Aufsatz und Professor Snape verschwinden. Hastig rollte Neville seinen Aufsatz zusammen und stürmte los. Vor lauter Hast schien er sich nicht einmal darüber zu wundern, dass Harry so gar keine Anstalten machte, zum Unterricht zu gehen.

„Ich denke, dann können wir jetzt auch loslegen", wandte Hermine sich an Snape, als Neville die Bibliothek ohne weitere peinliche Zwischenfälle verlassen hatte. Ein ungewohnt durchdringender Blick traf sie aus den vertrauten grünen Augen.

„Miss Granger, lassen Sie es sich nicht noch einmal einfallen, mich zu treten! Sonst werde ich mir etwas ausdenken müssen, um Sie davon abzuhalten. Und glauben Sie mir, es würde Ihnen nicht gefallen!"

„Professor Snape! Hätte ich Sie etwa Ihre üblichen bissigen Kommentare machen lassen sollen? Damit Neville sofort Verdacht schöpft, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt?"

„Longbottom ist viel zu dämlich, um etwas zu bemerken", knurrte er.

„Nein, ist er nicht. Er ist etwas vergesslich und tollpatschig, aber keinesfalls dumm. Das sollten Sie sich besser merken", wies sie ihn in scharfem Flüsterton zurecht.

„Na schön", gab er widerstrebend nach, obwohl ihm die Aussicht auf einen verbalen Wettstreit mit Hermine reizte. Aber dafür war er schließlich nicht hier, erinnerte er sich und erhob sich würdevoll.

„Dann wollen mir mal, Hermine." Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das allerdings mehr zu einer verzerrten Grimasse geriet. Dennoch honorierte Hermine seinen Versuch. „Na also, geht doch! Und jetzt los!"

Sie schritten auf das Portal der Bibliothek zu und Hermine steckte vorsichtig den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Gut, wir können!"

Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores ehemaligem Büro befleißigten sie sich wieder der bewährten Taktik, vorher um die Ecken zu spähen, ob die Gänge auch tatsächlich leer waren.

„Mit einem Tarnumhang wäre das vermutlich einfacher", bemerkte Hermine irgendwann unterwegs, als sie sich in eine Nische gedrückt hatten, um eine Begegnung mit Filch zu vermeiden.

„Das sehe ich genauso, Granger", ertönte eine fremde Stimme an ihrer Seite. Und zu ihrer beider Entsetzen sahen sie sich plötzlich MadEye Moody gegenüber, der sich aus seinem Tarnumhang schälte. Moody schüttelte seine lange grauweiße Haarmähne aus dem vernarbten, zerfurchten Gesicht und musterte sie mit seinem normalen Auge, während das magische Auge mit seinem stahlblauen Leuchten sich unablässig bewegte, nach allen Seiten rollte und sich schließlich ganz nach hinten drehte, um durch Moodys Hinterkopf hindurch den Bereich hinter ihnen abzuchecken.

„Professor Moody! Was tun Sie denn hier?"

„Na, Unterrichten, Granger. Hab es dann doch noch geschafft, meine Stelle anzutreten. Und was treibt ihr beiden hier? Solltet ihr nicht im Unterricht sein?"

Hermine schluckte hart, dann erwiderte sie gefasst:

„Ich bin ja eine der Auswärtigen und nicht verpflichtet, am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Und Harry…"

„Ja, Potter, warum bist du hier und nicht im Klassenzimmer? Solltest du nicht in Verwandlung sein?"

Snape druckste herum, bis Hermine wieder rettend in die Bresche sprang. Sie umklammerte seinen Arm und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Bitte, Professor Moody, verraten Sie uns nicht", flehte sie mit echter Panik, „aber Harry und ich…." Sie schmiegte sich enger an Snape. Moody schien zu verstehen.

„Ihr seid also ein Paar, ja? Und es soll noch niemand wissen?"

„Ja, wegen Sie-wissen-schon-wem", flüsterte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme, während Snape ein Nicken zustande brachte.

„Harry meinte, so wäre es das Sicherste."

Der Blick aus dem stahlblauen magischen Auge traf nun Snape, der nun zögerlich einen Arm um Hermines Schulter legte.

„Nicht mal schlecht, Potter. Immer wachsam!"

Moody streifte seinen Tarnumhang wieder über und verschwand buchstäblich. Hermine und Snape blieben noch einen Moment wie vom Donner gerührt aneinandergeschmiegt stehen, bis das leise „Klonk" von Moodys Holzbein in der Ferne verklang. Dann sahen sie sich an. Jetzt, als die Gefahr gebannt war, begannen Hermines Knie unkontrolliert zu Zittern. Haltsuchend griff sie fester nach Snapes Arm.

„Miss Granger, jetzt brauchen Sie diese Farce nicht mehr fort zu führen", erklang es zynisch an ihrem Ohr. Sie lächelte zittrig.

„Ich muss mich an Ihnen festhalten, sonst kippe ich um", murmelte sie.

„So so, Sie und Mister Potter sind also ein geheimes Liebespaar", spottete Snape. „Nein, sind wir nicht", fauchte sie, „aber das war das beste, was mir einfiel! Sie haben ja nicht mal den Mund aufbekommen!" Sie riss sich von ihm los, diese kleine Szene hatte ihr wieder den Nacken gesteift.

„Schön", sagte er trocken, „können wir dann weitergehen?" Hermine warf ihm zwar einen wütenden Blick zu, hielt aber den Mund und machte sich auf den Weg.

Schließlich gelangten sie an den hässlichen steinernen Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters bewachte. Zweifelnd sahen sie sich an.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir brauchen das verdammte Passwort!"

Hermine warf einen zornigen Blick auf das Steinungetüm.

„Das dürfte nicht so schwer sein. Bedenken Sie, dass ich Dumbledore recht gut kannte und McGonagall ebenfalls", ließ Snape sich gelassen vernehmen. Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann sagte er einfach:

„Zitronendrops!"

Und zu Hermines Überraschung sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und die Wand dahinter teilte sich. Leicht ängstlich betrat Hermine die sich bewegenden Wendeltreppe, gefolgt von Snape und sie ließen sich nach oben tragen. Hinter ihnen verschloss sich die Wand wieder. Dann standen sie vor der schweren Eichentür mit dem polierten bronzenen Türklopfer in der Gestalt eines Geiers. Für einen Moment beschlich Hermine der wahnwitzige Impuls, anzuklopfen, bevor sie das Büro widerrechtlich betraten. Snape waren solche Impulse anscheinend fremd, ohne zu zögern, stieß er die Tür auf und betrat das Büro. Hermine folgte ihm etwas zögerlich und blieb schon im Türrahmen wieder stehen. Das ihr sonst vertraute Büro bot einen völlig anderen Anblick als zu Dumbledores Lebzeiten. Zwar dominierte noch immer der schwere Schreibtisch und die Portraits der stets sanft schlummernden ehemaligen Schulleiter hingen immer noch an der Wand, aber die vielen spinnenbeinigen Tischchen mit den surrenden und puffenden Gerätschaften waren verschwunden. Dafür beherbergte der Schreibtisch jetzt McGonagalls Keksdose mit dem Schottenmuster und auch der hohe Lehnstuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch konnte mit einer neuen Polsterung mit Schottenkaros aufwarten.

„Na los, Miss Granger, stehen Sie nicht herum!"

Snape hatte den Raum schon mit langen Schritten durchquert und stand vor den Portraits. Das letzte in der langen Reihe war leer.

„Typisch", brummte Snape, „wenn man Dumbledore braucht, ist er nicht da. Strolcht bestimmt durchs Schloss, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben."

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten", kam es pikiert aus einem der anderen Bilderrahmen. Phineas Nigellus richtete sich imposant auf und strich seine grüne Robe glatt.

„Auch wenn ich mit Dumbledore nicht immer einer Meinung bin, ist es doch respektlos, in einem solchen Ton von ihm zu sprechen."

„Halt die Klappe, Nigellus", raunzte Snape ihn an.

„Ich verstehe schon, warum mein Urenkel so vernarrt in dich war", dozierte der portraitierte Mann weiter und lehnte sich bequemer an seinen Bilderrahmen, „die gleiche unbotmäßige Art wie er sie hatte. Aber davon abgesehen, was tut ihr hier? Ich glaube kaum, dass die Direktorin etwas von diesem – Besuch weiß. Oder sollte ich mich da etwa täuschen?"

Er spähte hoffnungsvoll zur Tür, ob McGonagall vielleicht hindurch käme. Snape wandte sich verachtungsvoll von dem Bild ab und steuerte auf den Schreibtisch zu, während Hermine weiterhin in der Tür Position bezog.

„Verdammt, Granger! Was soll das?"

„Schmiere stehen", entgegnete sie kurz und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit weiter auf die Treppe.

„Schmiere stehen, aha! Also seid ihr beide doch gewöhnliche Einbrecher! Melden sollte man euch!" Phineas Nigellus hüpfte so echauffiert in seinem Rahmen herum, dass Hermine halb befürchtete, er könnte plötzlich herausfallen. Snape hingegen ignorierte ihn vollkommen und setzte seine Suche fort.

Zwischendurch warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck Vielsafttrank aus der Feldflasche, die Hermine vorsorglich extra dafür vorgesehen hatte.

Inzwischen war die erste Stunde Verwandlungsunterricht vorbei und Harry und Ron verdrückten sich so schnell sie konnten. Neville rief ihnen etwas hinterher, was klang wie:

„ Ehrlich Harry, tut mir immer noch leid!"

„Was meinte er damit", fragte Ron.

„Ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer", entgegnete Harry und legte einen Zahn zu. „Wohin", keuchte Ron hinter ihm, bemüht mit Harry Schritt zu halten.

„Zum Mädchenwaschraum. Die Maulende Myrte wird sich sicher über einen kurzen Besuch freuen, oder?"

Sie hasteten weiter, in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Auf der letzten Treppe hätten sie beinahe Professor Moody umgerannt.

„Na, Potter, Weasley, wohin so eilig? Ein weiteres Rendezvous?"

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Keine Sorge, Potter, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher", bemerkte der alte Auror und stapfte von dannen, sein hölzerner Klauenfuß hämmerte dumpf auf den steinernen Boden.

„Welches Geheimnis? Harry?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Irgendwie sind die heute alle etwas merkwürdig."

Sie rannten weiter und, nach einem vorsichtigen Blick in alle Richtungen, verschwanden sie im Mädchenklo der Maulen Myrte. Myrte schien wieder einmal zutiefst depressiv zu sein, sie hörten sie lediglich aus einer der Kabinen jammern.

„Lass sie", raunte Harry und zog Ron in eine andere Kabine. Dort packten sie ihre Utensilien aus und sortierten sie säuberlich auseinander. Ron zog mit spitzen Fingern eines von Snapes Haaren aus der Bürste und ließ es mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck in seinen Teil des Vielsafttrankes fallen, der sich zu einem leuchtenden klaren Grün verfärbte.

„Na komm, sieht doch ganz lecker aus", witzelte Harry, um Ron zu ärgern.

„Mal sehen, wie mein Gebräu gleich aussieht", unkte er und schüttete den Inhalt der Phiole in den Zaubertrank. Der Trank verfärbte sich von einem übelkeiterregenden Grauton, der wie schlechtgewordenes Porridge aussah bis hin zu einem trüben dunklen Schwarz.

„Toll", sagte Harry, „ich darf also flüssigen Teer trinken."

„War zu erwarten, oder?" Ron fummelte an seinem Umhang herum. „Sieht also doch so aus, als hätte ich den besseren Part erwischt."

Er spähte in seinen slytheringrünen Trank.

„Sollen wir dann?"

„Yep. Vom Rumtrödeln werden wir auch nicht fertig. Also dann! Cheers!"

Mit angewiderten Gesichtern tranken sie jeder eine Portion von ihrem Gebräu und stellten die Flaschen sorgsam weg, bevor die Wirkung einsetzte. Schließlich wollten sie den kostbaren Zaubertrank nicht verschütten. Zusammen durchlitten sie das nicht ganz unvertraute, aber dennoch schmerzhafte Gefühl ihrer Transformationen. Schließlich, genauso schnell, wie der Schmerz eingesetzt hatte, verebbte er wieder und Ron und Harry sahen sich an.

„Perfekt! Vom echten Snape nicht zu unterscheiden", ließ sich Voldemorts hohe kalte Stimme vernehmen. Ron wich angstvoll zurück.

„Du glaubst ja nicht, wie – _irre _es ist, IHM so gegenüber zu stehe", stammelte er geschockt.

„Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie unglaublich es ist, einen ängstlichen Snape zu sehen", konterte Harry mit der Furcht einflößenden Stimme seines Erzfeindes, „aber du gewöhnst dich besser dran. Und jetzt: Klamottenpflege!"

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und verwendete den gleichen Zauber wie schon Snape an ebendiesem Morgen. Zuerst verpasste er Ron die typische schwarze viktorianische Robe seines ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrers, dann sich selbst das schwebende dunkle Gewand des Dunklen Lords. Zum Schluss verstauten sie den restlichen Vielsafttrank in ihren Taschen, schließlich wussten sie nicht, wie lange sie diese Maskerade durchhalten mussten. Harry kramte den Tarnumhang aus seiner Schultasche hervor, bevor er die Tasche selbst hinter der Toilette versteckte.

„Voldemort wird wohl kaum mit so etwas herumlaufen", kommentierte er sein Tun und breitete dann den Umhang aus, um ihn über sich und Ron zu breiten.

„Und jetzt ganz vorsichtig und ganz leise! Wenn uns jetzt jemand entdeckt, sind wir erledigt."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", antwortete Ron.

„Besser nicht!" Sie schlichen aus dem Waschraum hinaus und glitten leise die Treppe hinab, nicht ahnend, dass sie geradezu in das größte Chaos liefen.

**Kapitel 12**

**Das Finale**

Trotz des hellen Morgenlichtes geisterten dunkle Schatten schweigend um das Schloss herum, sondierten und beobachteten. Auf ein verstecktes Signal hin drangen zwei dieser finsteren Gestalten in das Schloss ein, während der Rest im Verborgenen wartete.

Harry und Ron durchquerten gerade die große Halle, als Ron plötzlich stocksteif stehen blieb und Harry am Arm fasste.

„Was", zischelte dieser.

„Harry", krächzte Ron und sein fahler Teint nahm die ungesunde Farbe saurer Milch an. „Sieh doch!" Harry sah in die angezeigte Richtung und erstarrte ebenfalls.

„Todesser", haucht er. „Oh Scheiße, Ron. Sie sind da! Wir müssen Hilfe holen!"

„Können wir nicht", bemerkte Ron lapidar.

Das leuchtete Harry ein, denn wer würde ihnen schon Glauben schenken, wenn sie als Snape und Voldemort maskiert durch das alte Gemäuer rannten. Aber immerhin, sie waren Gryffindor, und damit bekannt für ihren Mut. Harry zerrte Ron hinter eine der alten Rüstungen.

„Das ist ein Spähtrupp", wisperte er, „und ich wette, der kleinere davon ist Bellatrix Lestrange. Wir schocken sie. Du nimmst den rechten, ich den anderen. Zusammen." Ron nickte kurz und Harry zählte bis drei.

„Stupor!", riefen sie zugleich und ihre Schockzauber trafen genau. Die beiden schwarzgewandeten Gestalten fielen um wie vom Blitz gefällt.

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt machen wir Krach", sagte Harry grimmig, „eine andere Möglichkeit haben wir nicht, um die anderen zu alarmieren!"

Er gab der Rüstung einen harten Stoß und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern fiel sie zu Boden.

„Oih!" Ron verzog das Gesicht, doch dann benutzte auch er seinen Zauberstab, um so viele Gegenstände wie möglich mit lautem Scheppern und Krachen umstürzen zu lassen. Die Türen in den umliegenden Korridoren flogen auf und eine Menschenflut ergoss sich in die große Halle. Ron brüllte:

„Todesserangriff! Alarm! Todesser in Hogwarts!"

Ein verschrecktes Gemurmel lief durch die Menge, Schüler rannten konfus hin und her und schenkten den Beschwichtigungsversuchen der Lehrer keine Beachtung.

„Prima, Ron! Dieses Chaos können wir jetzt wirklich gebrauchen", bemerkte Harry sarkastisch und zog Ron näher an die Wand, damit sie nicht versehentlich überrannt und enttarnt würden. Harry beobachtete, wie sich die schmale Gestalt McGonagalls einen Weg durch die verstörte Menge bahnte, hinter ihr der knorrige alte Moody. Sie hob gebieterisch die Hand:

„Ruhe! Die Schüler werden sich _sofort _aus der Schusslinie begeben und im Gryffindorturm Zuflucht suchen, die Lehrer und ich werden die Schule verteidigen, bis Hilfe eintrifft."

„Und wer bitte soll das sein", wisperte Ron mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung. Harry zuckte die Schultern und verfolgte, wie McGonagall die Schüler mit einem energischen Blick verscheuchte, während die verbliebenen Lehrer sich um sie scharrten wie um eine Standarte. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen bemerkte Harry, dass viele „seiner" Schüler aus Dumbledores Armee sich weigerten, den Schauplatz zu verlassen, sondern sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben in den Ecken herumdrückten. Moodys magisches Auge rotierte so schnell, dass Harry vom bloßen Anblick schon schwindlig wurde, er hörte ihn noch rufen

„Achtung!", dann zersprang das Portal mit donnerndem Widerhall und eine ganze Horde der dunkel gewandeten Gestalten mit Todessermasken strömten herein, Flüche in alle Richtungen feuernd. Harry und Ron nickten sich kurz zu und schossen dann unter ihrem Tarnumhang hervor Flüche auf die Angreifer.

„Wir müssen was tun, Harry!"

„Tun wir doch! Aber wenn wir den Umhang verlieren, geraten wir ins Kreuzfeuer! Stupor! Expelliarmus!"

„Harry, die sind uns drei zu eins überlegen! Petrificus totalus!"

„Stupor! Ich kann auch zählen, Ron!"

„Da ist jemand getarntes an der Wand", rief jemand, Harry erkannte die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. Er duckte sich und Malfoys Fluch verfehlte ihn knapp, doch der Umhang verrutschte und Ron verlor seine Tarnung. Mit einem wütendem Aufschrei stürzte er sich in den Kampf, die Überraschung auf seiner Seite.

„Severus", rief eine entgeisterte McGonagall, die es mit zwei Todessern gleichzeitig aufnahm. Für einen Moment vernachlässigte sie ihre Deckung und konnte nur knapp von Tonks mit einem Schildzauber beschützt werden. Auf der anderen Seite der Halle duellierte Moody sich verbissen mit Antonin Dolohov, während Lupin einen erbitterten Kampf mit Fenrir Greyback ausfocht, ihre Zauberstäbe sprühten Funken und bewegten sich so rasch, dass sie nur noch als verschwommenen Schemen zu erkennen waren. Kingsley Shacklebolt brüllte:

„Das ist Snape! Setzt ihn außer Gefecht!"

Und feuerte einen Fluch auf Ron ab, der sich ungelenk zur Seite wegdrehte. Der Fluch prallte an die Wand und sandte eignen Schauer aus Gesteinsbröckchen in die Halle. Inmitten dieses Kampfgetümmels blitzte dann und wann schemenhaft das schlangengleiche Gesicht Voldemorts auf, um sofort wieder an einer anderen Stelle aufzutauchen.

„Severus", ertönte plötzlich seine kalte hohe Stimme in Rons Ohr, „ich hoffe für dich, dass zumindest dein Trank wirkt wie versprochen!"

„Häh? Was für´n Trank?"

„Severus, du enttäuschst mich. Crucio!"

„Protego!" Zu Rons immensem Erstaunen schaffte er es, den Fluch abzublocken und wollte zum Gegenangriff übergehen, doch mit dem nächsten Wimpernschlag war Voldemort wieder verschwunden. Harry warf nun auch endgültig den Umhang ab und mischte sich aktiv in das Geschehen ein. Die überraschten Todesser wurden gleich reihenweise von seinen Flüchen überrascht und auch die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee stürmten die Szene. Harry schaffte es gerade, einem Fluch von Ginny auszuweichen, während Luna ein „Stupor" nach dem nächsten schrie. Zwar traf sie nicht immer, aber immerhin stiftete sie genügend Verwirrung, um Harry von Ginnys hartnäckiger Verfolgung zu befreien. Neville hatte anscheinend seinen Zauberstab verloren, denn er bewarf die Todesser mit Teilen der zertrümmerten Rüstungen.

„Nimm das", schrie er und warf einen Helm auf Greyback, der benommen zu Boden ging und es Lupin ermöglichte, McGonagall einen der Todesser abzunehmen. Und dann sah Harry Voldemort. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei warf er sich seinem verhassten Todfeind entgegen. Voldemort starrte auf das ungeheure Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Wie konnte sich irgendjemand erdreisten, ihn derart zu verhöhnen? Ron bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, was dort vorging.

„Nein", schrie er und achtete nicht darauf, was sein Gegner tat. Glücklicherweise wählte Neville diesen Moment, um den vermeintlichen Snape außer Gefecht setzten zu wollen, verfehlte aber sein Ziel und traf Rons Gegner.

„Neville! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut zielen kannst", rief Tonks im Vorüberrennen und duckte sich vor einem Fluch von Macnair, der stattdessen gegen etwas Massiges und Haariges traf. Hagrid hatte sich ins Geschehen eingeschaltet, in der einen Hand seinen brandneuen Zauberstab, in der anderen seinen rosafarbenen Regenschirm, ließ er Flüche auf die Todesser hinabregnen und verschaffte Ron damit die dringend benötigte Ablenkung, um zu Harry vorzustoßen. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Bedeutung der Schlange und versuchte, Nagini mit einem Fluch zu erwischen, stattdessen traf er Macnair, der praktischerweise Lucius Malfoy mit sich riss und unter sich begrub. Inzwischen wurde es schwierig, nicht über die am Boden liegenden Körper zu stolpern. Das Kampfgetümmel verebbte etwas, als den meisten der Kämpfer bewusst wurde, welch merkwürdiges Bild sich ihnen bot. Voldemort, der sich mit Voldemort duellierte? Und ein Snape, der um die beiden herumschlich und anscheinend versuchte, einen der Kämpfer außer Gefecht zu setzen und immer murmelte:

„Scheiße! Oh Scheiße! Welchen denn nun?"

Immerhin gelang es ihm dann doch, Nagini mit einem „Avada kedavra" zu treffen und Voldemorts letztes Horcrux zu zerstören, was mit einem wütenden Geheul und einem Fluch quittiert wurde. Ron duckte sich weg, um dem Fluch auszuweichen und fand sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit Snape wieder.

„Mörder!"

Doch Hermine schützte Snape mit einem Protego, bevor Ron seinen Zauberspruch beendet hatte. Das Erstaunen der umgebenden Menge wurde fast greifbar, _zwei_ Voldemorts und nun _zwei _Snapes? Hermine vernahm Tonks irritierte Stimme:

„Ich hätte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber das? Welchen soll ich denn jetzt verhaften?"

„Ja, und welcher Voldemort gehört getötet", knurrte Moody und fixierte beide mit seinem normalen Auge, während das magische rotierte und die Halle überwachte.

„Im Zweifelsfalle beide", schrie jemand.

„Nein! Einer davon ist Harry Potter", schrieen die beiden Snapes wie aus einem Munde. „Woher weißt du das", wollten dann beide gleichzeitig voneinander wissen, beschieden sich dann aber beide:

„Später!"

„Wag es nicht", schrie Moody, drehte sich um und verpasste dem sich anschleichenden Rookwood einen saftigen Fluch, der diesen bewusstlos zu Boden schmetterte. Schließlich wurde der Kampf der beiden Voldemorts beendet, ein grüner Lichtstrahl blitzte auf und einer der beiden Kämpfer schlug schwer am Boden auf. Die Menschenmenge wagte kaum, zu atmen.

„Harry, bist du das?"

Der noch stehende Voldemort nickte außer Atem und Ron wollte auf ihn zustürzen, wurde aber von Hagrid am Kragen gepackt.

„Nix da, Freundchen. Du bleibst hier!"

Inzwischen hatten McGonagall und Moody sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor dem siegreichen Voldemort aufgebaut, um ihn in Schach zu halten.

„Hagrid, lass los! Ich bin´s, Ron!"

„Das könnte ja jeder behaupten", kam es grimmig zurück.

„Hagrid, lass sie los, beide", verlangte Hermine, worauf er ihr einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf.

„Hermine, einer von den beiden hat Dumbledore ermordet!"

„Nein, Hagrid, hat er nicht!"

„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger", kam es von dem Snape, der mit seiner Robe von Hagrids linker Hand baumelte, während der rechte rief:

„Hermine! Du kannst diesen Mörder nicht noch verteidigen!"

„Halt die Klappe, wer auch immer du bist! Du hast ja keine Ahnung", fauchte sie.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Hagrid sah fragend in die Runde, die beiden Snapes noch immer am Kragen gepackt von den Händen baumelnd.

„Warten, bis der Vielsafttrank seine Wirkung verliert", bemerkte es aus einem der Gemälde.

Dumbledore hatte es sich in einem der verlassenen Bilder gemütlich gemacht, während alle anderen Bilder-Insassen sich wohl vor dem Kampf geflüchtet hatten.

„Vielsafttrank", echote es ungläubig von den Umstehenden.

„Ja." Dumbledore lehnte sich bequemer in den Rahmen. „Und in Anbetracht der bereits verstrichenen Zeitspanne werden wir nicht allzu lange mehr warten müssen", prophezeite er und schaute lächelnd in die Menge. „Ah, Minerva!"

Eine etwas ramponiert aussehender McGonagall drängelte sich zu dem Gemälde durch. „Was gibt es, Albus", fragte sie kurz angebunden, den Zauberstab immer noch drohend erhoben.

„Hast du nochmals über die bewusste Sache nachgedacht", wollte Bilder-Dumbledore wissen. McGonagalls Gesicht drückte völliges Unverständnis aus.

„Welche Sache denn?" Dumbledore hampelte auf der Lehne des gemalten Sessels herum und zwinkerte ihr zu:

„Na, über die Sache mit den Zitronendrops natürlich. Das wäre jetzt genau das richtige für uns alle."

„Albus…", setzte sie an, wurde aber von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Man sollte nie die nervenstärkende Wirkung eines Zitronenbonbons unterschätzen, Minerva", belehrte er sie mit schulmeisterlich erhobenem Finger. Ein kurzes lautes Getümmel brach in McGonagalls Rücken aus.

„Haltet ihn! Er haut ab!" Schockiert drehte sie sich um, um den Grund des Geschreis zu erfahren.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Snape! Ich meine, der echte Snape. Er ist mir entwischt!"

Ein zorniges Funkeln hatte sich in Hagrids sonst so humorvolle käferschwarze Augen geschlichen. Dumbledore zwinkerte Hermine verschmitzt zu und verabschiedete sich: „Wenn das so ist, werde ich mal wieder gehen. Ach Harry", rief er dem inzwischen wieder erkennbaren Gryffindor zu, „wirklich ein anspruchsvolles Vorhaben! Gute Arbeit!"

Dumbledore winkte fröhlich in die Runde und verschwand aus dem Bild, unter Zurücklassung eines verwirrten Harrys und einer zornbleichen McGonagall.

Snape hastete durch einen der Geheimgänge des Schlosses, sein Atem ging schwer. „Zitronendrops", keuchte er dem Wasserspeier entgegen und passierte den Eingang in vollem Tempo. Er sprintete die Treppe hinauf und hob die Tür zum Schulleiterbüro mit seinem „Alohomora" fast aus den Angeln. Schwitzend und keuchend stand er nun inmitten des Büros und sah sich panisch um.

„Die Erinnerung", murmelte er, „sie muss einfach hier sein!"

Die Zeit rannte ihm davon. Die scheinbar schlafenden Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter spähten aus ihren rahmen, und als sie Snape erkannten, erhob sich ein wüstes Gemurmel.

„Verräter", hörte Snape, und „Mörder".

Ein kleiner dicker Zauberer ging sogar so weit, hin aus dem Bild heraus mit seinem knorrigen alten Zauberstab zu bedrohen und laut nach den Auroren zu schreien. Mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung rannte Snape durch das Büro, riss die Schreibtischschubladen auf und durchwühlte sie.

„Wollt ihr jetzt wohl mal alle still sein", rief eine ihm vertraute Stimme und erleichtert sah er auf.

„Albus!"

„Severus! Ich freue mich so sehr, dich endlich einmal wieder zu sehen. Ich würde dir ja gerne…"

„Albus, dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit! Die Erinnerung an unseren Pakt, wo hast du sie? Wenn ich sie nicht finde, bin ich heute Abend schon in Askaban. Falls ich Glück habe und Potter mich nicht vorher umbringt", fügte Snape sarkastisch hinzu.

Dumbledore nickte und verschwand aus seinem Rahmen, um ein paar Bilder weiter links wieder aufzutauchen. Er schubste den immer noch wütend aussehenden dicken Zauberer zur Seite.

„Pardon, aber das ist wichtig." Gekränkt wich sein Amtsvorgänger zurück und machte Dumbledore Platz.

„Severus! Hier drüben! Mach das Schränkchen auf. Ja, genau das! Siehst du die kleine Schublade? Genau, da ist es!"

Fast ehrfürchtig ergriff Snape das kleine Glasgefäß, in dem sich ein wirbelnder silbergrauer Dunst befand.

„Das ist sie?"

„Ja, mein Junge. Das ist sie. Und nun werde ich dich in die große Halle begleiten." Dumbledore glitt die Bilder entlang in Richtung Tür. „Worauf wartest du noch? Hast du nicht schon lange genug gewartet? Nimm die Erinnerung und das Denkarium mit und komm!"

Snape atmete tief durch, dann straffte er die Schultern.

„Ich komme." Das Denkarium fest an sich gedrückt, verließ er das Büro.

Zur gleichen Zeit fanden in der großen Halle die ersten Aufräumarbeiten statt. Die noch kampffähigen Todesser waren geflüchtet, die übrigen hatte man magisch gefesselt und unter die Bewachung eines grimmig aussehenden Alastor Moodys gestellt. Madame Pomfrey rannte schimpfend umher und hatte kurzerhand einige Schüler rekrutiert, die ihr helfen sollten, die Verletzten zu behandeln oder zur Krankenstation zu bringen. Glücklicherweise hatte es nur wenige Tote und Schwerverletzte auf ihrer Seite gegeben, doch zu Rons gehässiger Schadenfreude gehörte Mrs. Norris dazu, die staubfarbene dürre Katze des Hausmeisters, die er noch nie hatte leiden können. Allerdings hatte er nicht viel Gelegenheit dazu, sich an ihrem Sieg zu erfreuen oder in Schadenfreude zu schwelgen, da er und Harry gerade von einer gelinde gesagt stinksauren Hermine heruntergeputzt wurden. Sie maß die beiden mit einem Blick, der Funken zu sprühen schien und der dem einer wütenden McGonagall in nichts nachstand. Obwohl sie nicht schrie, hatte ihre Stimme etwas Bedrohliches. Auch in diesem Punkt hatte Snapes Unterricht anscheinend zum Erfolg geführt.

„Ihr Trottel! Wie kann man nur so dumm, so töricht, so beschränkt sein? Bei euch beiden ist Denken anscheinend auch Glückssache, was? Ihr habt euch gar keinen Kopf darum gemacht, was hätte passieren können, oder? Was wäre gewesen, wenn jemand euch getötet hätte, nur wegen eurer idiotischen Kostümierung?" Ron setzte an, um sie zu unterbrechen, doch Hermine gab ihm gar keine Chance dazu.

„Und immer euer voreingenommenes Geplapper über Professor Snape! Ist euch vielleicht mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ihr ihm bitter Unrecht tut? Nein, natürlich nicht, das würde ja Gehirnmasse erfordern… Manchmal würde ich am liebsten eure hohlen Köpfe aneinander schlagen und dem Echo lauschen. Also ehrlich!"

Sie drehte sich brüsk um und ließ die beiden wie begossene Pudel stehen.

„Tja", bemerkte Ron gedehnt, „so ganz Unrecht hat sie ja nun wirklich nicht. Ich meine, wir wissen ja nicht, was damals wirklich vorgefallen ist."

„Ich war da, ich hab es gesehen. Snape hat Dumbledore ermordet", beharrte Harry stur auf seiner Meinung.

„Du glaubst, du weißt, was passiert ist", wurde er von Ron korrigiert, „aber Hermine klingt so, als wüsste sie mehr darüber…"

Harry blieb verstockt, so dass Ron dieses Thema schleunigst wieder fallen ließ.

„Aber sie hatte Recht, weißt du? Das mit uns eben hätte schwer ins Auge gehen können."

Er beugte sich zu Harry vor und flüsterte :

„Wir sagen besser niemandem etwas davon, dass wir wussten, dass Voldemort plante, die Schule anzugreifen, oder?"

„Ja, ist schon besser. Ansonsten würde Hermine uns die Augen auskratzen", erwiderte Harry ebenso leise und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in Hermines Richtung, die gerade Madame Pomfrey dabei behilflich war, Neville eine Medizin einzuflößen.

„Hm, ich habe gar nicht gesehen, dass Neville was abbekommen hat", bemerkte er.

„Im Grunde hat er sich selbst k.o. gesetzt", erklang Lunas Stimme hinter ihm.

„Wie das?" Harry und Ron drehten sich neugierig zu Luna um.

„Na ja, er ist über eines der Rüstungsteile gestolpert, die er geworfen hat und mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geknallt", erläuterte sie und steckte sich ihren Zauberstab zur sicheren Aufbewahrung hinter das Ohr.

Eine Ansage von McGonagall weckte ihr Interesse. Die immer noch etwas ramponierte, aber dennoch irgendwie eindrucksvolle Schulleiterin hatte sich an der Wand zum Treppenaufgang aufgebaut und bat um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Albus Dumbledore hat Ihnen allen etwas mitzuteilen!"

Die allgemeine Geräuschkulisse erstarb und aller Augen richteten sich neugierig auf das Bildnis, in dem der verstorbene Schulleiter wieder aufgetaucht war.

„Ich habe eine Mitteilung zu machen. Das heißt, Severus Snape möchte diese Mitteilung machen", verkündete Dumbledore feierlich, worauf ein ärgerliches Geraune in der großen Halle anhob. „Ruhe bitte", verlangte der Bilder-Dumbledore und baute sich etwas imposanter in der Bildmitte auf. „Ich möchte, dass ihr Severus anhört! Ihr verurteilt einen Unschuldigen!"

„Unschuldig", erklang Harrys Stimme laut und wütend.

„Ja, unschuldig", wiederholte Dumbledore und lächelte auf die Versammlung herab. „Und es gibt einen Beweis dafür, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Snape trat herein, anscheinend ganz in seine übliche ungerührte Aura gehüllt, in den Händen trug er Dumbledores Denkarium.

„Minerva, wenn du Severus zur Hand gehen könntest", wurde sie von Dumbledore aufgefordert.

Verwirrt nickte sie und ließ ein hohes Podest erscheinen, auf dem Snape das Denkarium vorsichtig abstellte. Er wandte sich an die versammelte Menge und hielt das Glasgefäß mit Dumbledores Erinnerung hoch.

„Am Abend seines Todes war Albus Dumbledore mit Harry Potter unterwegs, um eines von den Horcruxen des Dunklen Lords zu finden und zu vernichten. Sie fanden tatsächlich die Kaverne, in dem es versteckt lag und die Schale mit dem Zaubertrank, unter dem das Horcrux geschützt war. Albus musste die Schale leeren, indem er sie austrank, sonst hätte er das Horcrux nicht erreicht. Und dieser Trank, er hätte Albus ohnehin getötet, aber langsam und sehr sehr qualvoll. Ich wusste das, weil ich diesen Trank selbst erfunden und gebraut habe, auf Verlangen des Dunklen Lords, in meiner Funktion als Doppelagent."

Für einen Moment flackerte Schmerz in Snapes dunklen Augen.

„Niemand hätte ihn mehr retten können. Auch ich nicht. Also musste ich mein Versprechen einlösen und ihn töten. Albus hatte mich schwören lassen, dass ich ihn töten sollte, wenn er vergiftet oder unheilbar verletzt wird. Er wusste, dass er sich auf gefährliches Terrain begibt, wenn er die Horcruxe aufspürt. Ich sollte ihn dann töten, um ihm damit unnötiges Leiden zu ersparen und gleichzeitig sicher zu stellen, dass ich weiter unentdeckt als Spion des Ordens fungieren konnte. Als Beweis für diesen Pakt platzierte er seine Erinnerung an unseren Plan und unser Gespräch. Dank Miss Granger

War es mir endlich möglich, diese Erinnerung in die Hand zu bekommen und damit zu beweisen, dass ich nicht der kaltblütige Mörder bin, für den Sie mich alle halten."

Er öffnete das Glasgefäß mit einer Berührung seines Zauberstabes und ließ die nebelartige Substanz in das Denkarium gleiten. Aus dem Denkarium erhoben sich zwei schattenhafte, aber unverkennbare Gestalten, die, für alle verständlich, das erwähnte Gespräch führten.

Als die Figuren wieder in das Denkarium zurücksanken, herrschte Totenstille in der großen Halle, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Minerva McGonagall durchbrach das Schweigen.

„Albus, ist das wahr?"

„Ja, Minerva, jedes Wort davon ist wahr. Severus hat mich getötet, um mir einen qualvolleren Tod zu ersparen."

„Albus, warum hast Du mir das nicht erzählt?" Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt:

„Weil Du mich nie danach gefragt hast, Minerva."

McGonagall klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

„Weil ich dich nicht gefragt habe", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Du verdammter undankbarer Mistkerl! Weißt du eigentlich, was du Severus damit angetan hast?" Dumbledore warf Snape einen schnellen Blick zu und lächelte mild.

„Ja, ich denke schon."

Snapes Blick suchte den von Hermine und sie strahlte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Ja, Minerva, er weiß genau, was er getan hat", bestätigte Snape.

Und zur allgemeinen Überraschung spielte so etwas wie ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel, bevor er sich entschuldigte und mit Hermine die große Halle verließ. Konfus sah McGonagall ihnen nach. Der Bilder-Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Solltest du nicht in paar Eulen versenden, Minni? An das Ministerium, zum Beispiel?" Sie erwachte aus ihrer Starre und warf ihm einen immer noch verärgerten Blick zu. „Nenn-mich-nicht-Minni", fauchte sie ihn an, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und marschierte mit wogender Robe aus der Halle.

**Epilog:**

**Zitronenbonbon**

Severus Snape stand in seinen alten Kerkerräumen und begann, seine Habseligkeiten einzupacken, als es an der schweren Holztür klopfte. Mit einem unwilligen Unterton rief er:

„Ja?"

Die Tür schwang auf und auf der Schwelle stand Minerva McGonagall.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finden würde", sagte sie ruhig und trat ein.

„Tatsächlich", kam es sarkastisch aus der Tiefe des Raumes. McGonagall ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Ja", sagte sie einfach und nahm in einem der Sessel Platz. „Ich wollte mit dir reden, Severus."

„Ach ja?"

Seine Umrisse schälten sich langsam aus dem Dämmerlicht hervor, als er auf sie zu trat.

„Was hätten wir beide denn noch miteinander zu besprechen?" Betont gleichmütig ließ er sich in dem anderen Sessel nieder.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass deine Unschuld bewiesen werden konnte", sagte Minerva mit Nachdruck. „Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass du ein Mörder bist oder dass Albus sich so in dir getäuscht haben sollte."

Sie verstummte abrupt, als sie Snapes Blick auf ihrem Gesicht spürte und sah ihn ebenfalls an, um seine Reaktion auf ihre Worte abzuschätzen. Dennoch wurde sie von seinen Worten überrascht.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nur widerwillig geglaubt hast. Aber nicht, weil du mich so sehr magst oder mir vertraust, sondern weil du die Vorstellung nicht ertragen konntest, dass Albus möglicherweise einem so fatalen Irrtum unterlegen gewesen sein sollte.."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln fort:

„Wie dem auch sei, Minerva, ich gedenke, deine Entschuldigung anzunehmen." McGonagall war sprachlos. Snape nutzte diesen außergewöhnlichen Umstand für ein weiteres, zynisch unterlegtes Lächeln. Schließlich fand sie ihre Sprache wieder.

„Du bist ein unmöglicher Mensch, Severus! Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich dich immer als meinen Kollegen geschätzt und respektiert.. Und das weißt du auch genau!"

„Das bestreite ich auch gar nicht", erwiderte er ruhig und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, „nur, im letzten Jahr hast du deine Achtung vor mir geschickt verborgen."

Er verschränkte seine langen schlanken Finger im Schoß und studierte schweigend aufmerksam ihr Gesicht, bis es ihr zu bunt wurde.

„Was gedenkst du jetzt mit deinem Leben anzufangen, nun, da du rehabilitiert bist", wollte sie wissen.

„Beruflich bin ich mir noch nicht schlüssig", gab er unverbindlich zur Antwort.

„Und privat", hakte sie nach.

Ein jähes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Du bist genauso neugierig wie eh und je", schmunzelte er belustigt. „Aber ich werde ausnahmsweise mal nett sein und dich aufklären. Ich gedenke mich zu verheiraten."

Er beobachtete sie und richtig, diese Neuigkeit schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

„Was? Wen?"

„Ich erwäge ernsthaft, Miss Granger zu ehelichen, sobald sie ihren Schulabschluss hat. Zumindest ist sie intelligent – und recht hübsch."

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten verschlug es McGonagall die Sprache. „Heiraten? Miss Granger", krächzte sie schließlich. „Weiß sie schon davon?"

„Ich will es mal so sagen, Minerva: Sie wird es sich denken können", bemerkte er trocken.

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf:

„Ich sagte ja schon, du bist unmöglich!"

Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus:

„Aber Miss Granger wird das sicher zu schätzen wissen!"

Sie dachte kurz nach und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Weißt du, um deine Frau ernähren zu können, brauchst du eine Stelle. Und ich hätte ein paar davon zu vergeben…. Die Stelle eines Lehrers für Zaubertränke beispielsweise oder auch die Stelle eines Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Hogwarts immer noch einen stellvertretenden Schuldirektor bräuchte."

Sie lehnte sich nun ihrerseits zurück und wartete ab. Eine verblüffende Vielfalt von Emotionen huschte über Snapes Gesicht. Schließlich räusperte er sich und erkundigte sich vorsichtig:

„Bist du sicher, dass das korrekt wäre? Ich meine, bei meinem Ruf? Und dann auch noch liiert mit einer Schülerin! Das Ministerium wird das wohl nicht zulassen."

„Oh, ich denke doch", erwiderte sie gelassen. „Im nächsten Jahr ist Hermine keine Schülerin mehr. Diese Ausrede gilt also nichts. Du konntest klar beweisen, dass du kein Mörder bist und nicht für sondern _gegen _Voldemort gearbeitet hast. Und den Rest lass mal ruhig meine Sorge sein."

Ihr Gesicht zeigte eine kriegerische Entschlossenheit. Als er nicht darauf reagierte, beugte sie sich vor und legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Hogwarts braucht dich, Severus. _Ich _brauche dich hier. Ich will dich zurück an dieser Schule. War das deutlich genug für dich?"

Ein etwas ungläubiges Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich denke, ich kann damit leben", murmelte er, „ich werde mir noch überlegen, welches Fach ich unterrichten möchte."

„Wunderbar", strahlte Minerva und erhob sich. „Das neue Schuljahr beginnt wie immer am ersten September. Ich freue mich darauf, wieder mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten." Snape nickte, bevor er ihr dann doch eine kalte Dusche verpasste.

„Minerva!"

„Ja?"

„Meine Lehrtätigkeit wird nur temporärer Natur sein."

Verblüfft ließ sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Was?"

„Ja. Ich werde nur solange unterrichten, bis Hermine ihr Studium beendet hat. Danach werden wir zusammen im Magischen Institut von Salem Zaubertränke erforschen. Du hast also noch etwas Zeit, um dich nach einem Ersatz für mich umzusehen."

„Ja, aber Severus, warum? Ich dachte, du liebst es zu unterrichten?"

„Den Unterricht lieben? Diese ständigen Kesselexplosionen? Dummen Schülern, die sich nicht für die Materie interessieren, das Wissen zwangsweise einprügeln? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das _liebe_? Nein, Minerva. Ich habe meine Schulden an der Gesellschaft bezahlt, ich habe endlich die Freiheit, das zu tun, was ich schon immer wollte! Und das werde ich auch wahrnehmen!" Etwas hilflos sah sie ihn an und öffnete den Mund, um einen Einwand zu erheben, doch als ihr nichts Rechtes einfiel, klappte sie ihn wieder zu.

„Ich sehe, wir sind uns einig", bemerkte er trocken.

„Aber, Severus…"

„Nein, Minerva., kein Aber."

„Es wird verdammt schwer sein, einen Ersatz für dich zu finden, weißt du das? Es gibt nicht viele Lehrer mit deinen Qualifikationen", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Ganz ehrlich, Minerva. _Das_ ist dann nicht mehr mein Problem. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit wie gewohnt weiter hier arbeiten, aber eben nur auf befristete Zeit. Ich denke, du wirst damit leben können."

„Es wird mir nicht viel anderes übrig bleiben", kommentierte sie ebenso trocken wie er und erhob sich endgültig, um zur Tür zu gehen.

Bevor sie diese öffnete, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Ehe ich es vergesse, noch etwas ganz anderes. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass du hervorragend malen kannst?" Snape zog verblüfft die Augenbraue empor.

„Was tut das jetzt zur Sache? Möchtest du etwa Kunstunterricht in Hogwarts einführen?" „Wäre an sich keine schlechte Idee", bemerkte sie humorvoll, bevor sie zum eigentlichen Anliegen kam:

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir vielleicht einen Gefallen erweisen könntest."

„Vergiss es! Ich werde dich nicht porträtieren, Minerva!" Sie lächelte fröhlich.

„Das sollst du auch nicht. Ich möchte nur, dass du mir eine Tüte Zitronendrops malst." „Zitronendrops?"

Sein Gesicht zeigte ein großes Fragezeichen, bevor er verstand und grinste.

„Albus."

„Genau." Er nickte:

„Kein Problem."

Sie lächelten sich verschwörerisch an, dann verließ Minerva den Kerker.

Snape wartete, bis ihre Schritte auf dem Gang verklungen waren, dann stieß er einen lauten Freudenschrei aus und packte seine Sachen wieder aus.

**ENDE**

**Anmerkungen/Erklärungen**

Um etwaigem Erklärungsbedarf und tiefen Grübelfalten vorzubeugen, habe ich die wichtigsten Dinge mal aufgelistet. Geht ja nun mal gar nicht, dass Ihr Euch womöglich im Lexikon müde blättert…  Ansonsten werde ich jede Frage gerne und ausführlich beantworten!  
Mr. Spock

**Daten**  
Ausgehend davon, dass Harry Potter 1980 geboren wurde, ist er 1992 im zweiten Schuljahr, als die Kammer des Schreckens wieder geöffnet wurde.

Laut Angabe hatte Tom Riddle jun./Voldemort sie fünfzig Jahre zuvor geöffnet, als er im fünften Schuljahr war, also etwa 1942. Rein rechnerisch ergibt sich daraus das Jahr 1927 als ungefähres Geburtsjahr von Voldemort.

Darauf aufbauend habe ich das Geburtsjahr von Tom Riddle sen. jetzt einfach mal mit 1900 angesetzt und beschlossen, dass er den Armreif zur Volljährigkeit bekommen hat, also mit einundzwanzig im Jahre 1921. Daher die Jahreszahl in der Gravur des Armreifes.

**Trankzutaten:**

**Circaea** – bot. Circaea lutetiana - Hexenkraut

**Agrimonia** – bot. Agrimonia eupatoria – Gewöhnlicher Odermennig

**Teufelszwirn** – bot. Cuscuta sp. - Seide

**Pestwurz** – bot. Petasites hybridus – Gemeine Pestwurz

**Plantago **– bot. Plantago major - Breitwegerich

**Amanita **Gattung von Giftpilzen wie Knollenblätterpilz, Fliegenpilz, Perlpilz u.a.

**Totenuhrkäfer **– Käfer, lat. Anobium striatum

**Wasserfedern **– bot. Hottonia palustris - Wasserfeder

**Sumpfdeckelschnecken** – Na, Schecken kennt Ihr doch? Diese schimpft sich lateinisch

Viviparus viviparus

**Helein-Tinktur** – von griech. heléin - töten

**Daemonorops** - bot. Daemonorops – Rotangpalme

Ob man damit Tränke brauen kann? Keine Ahnung, aber es war entweder giftig, hatte eine interessante Heilwirkung oder ich fand einfach die Namen so klasse!

**Sonstiges**

**Recordatio** – lat. „Wiedererinnerung" wahrscheinlichster Gegenfluch zu „Obliviate"

**Cogito ergo sum **– Ich denke, also bin ich

**Lapidea -Mutaris-Zauber** – Zusammengesetzt aus lat. _lapidea_ – aus Stein und lat. _mutare_ – verwandelnd

**Per aspera ad astra** – Über raue Pfade (steigt man empor) zu den Sternen, bzw. durch Mühsal zu den Sternen

**Amplifico-Trank** – Von engl. _amplify_: verstärken, erweitern, vergrößern

**Ratamba-Eintopf **– bajoranisches Gericht, ähnlich einem Gemüseeintopf vgl.

„_Das offizielle Star Trek Kochbuch"_ von Ethan Phillips und William J. Birnes, S. 156 ff

Snape und außerirdische Gerichte - warum eigentlich nicht? Ist übrigens recht lecker, hab es selbst schon ausprobiert!


End file.
